


The Ugly and the Beast

by thefuckistevvs



Series: The Junker's Guide to the Outback [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Burning, Creampie, Decapitation, Degutting, Disemboweling, Dismemberment, Eye Trauma, Fire, Fluff, Frottage, Gentle Sex, Gore, Gutting, Hurt/Comfort, Junkenstein AU, M/M, Nasty Decapitation, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Poisoning, Public Humilliation, Reincarnation, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Smut, Stabbing, Stomach Bulge, Tags to be added as I go, Torture, eye gore, handjobs, surgeries, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: He was a genius damn it, and he would make sure his genius would be recognized.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The leaked halloween comic was leaked and Oh God how couldn't I.  
> Multi chaptered- not sure how long it will be, kind of... making this up as I go along but i promise it will have plot and stuff.  
> This first chapter is v rushed god but i felt a sudden need to write it im sorrrrryyy I hope you enjoy it!!!

" _Morons_!" 

Jamison picked a mechanical arm from his work table and slammed it against the ground, limb shattered into million of pieces. He proceeded to grab his tools and threw them as well, bouncing against the floor and denting the tiles. 

" _Idiots_!" He hollered as he proceeded to just throw and destroy anything he could get his hand on; Jamison wasn't upset, he was _furious_. 

The young scientist had just come back from his audience with Lord Reinhardt; despite the fact that Jamison had built so many perfect amazing _beautiful_ automatons for the Lord, the buffoon never cared- he dared used his creations for nothing but petty servants, running around the castle as nothing but maids for the royal family; it made his blood boil. 

"Shit-" He whispered, shaking as he finally started to calm down, heart beating violently as he looked at the state of his laboratory. Glass and metal laid destroyed on the floor, blueprints shredded at his feet as the silence took over. 

He slumped against the floor, taking off his googles to rub at his tired stingy eyes. His jaw hurt, forehead covered in sweat after his tantrum. 

His family had been royal to the Lord's family for generations, Jamison's father and his father's father, all of them had always followed the Lord's orders but for the first time Jamison truly understood his role. No matter how many more automatons he made, no matter how much he tried to prove himself he would be nothing but the "creepy doctor".  
Jamison clenched his mechanical fist and slammed it against the ground. He had lost that arm working for Reinhardt. He had lost his fucking _limbs_ working for Reinhardt, but it meant nothing to the man, it would never mean anything to him. 

His family was a good family. His dad, his grandad- they all gave their lives for their village and no one in that miserable hunk of land cared. Memories of the townspeople pointing at them and whispering rude comments flooded Jamison's mind. They were _good_ people, damn it! They didn't deserve all the abuse the village had thrown at their way.  
Jamison hated it. It made his guts twist, anger spilling from his very being ever since he was a child. He couldn't understand why the villagers hated them so much, why they hated him so much. After his father died, now he was the object of abuse and mockery for the townspeople. Pathetic. 

He was a genius damn it, and he would make sure his genius would be recognized. 

But how? Jamison pondered as he stared at the mess on the floor. He had made perfect automatons, perfect machines that would follow any order you gave them but they didn't have a choice in the matter, they weren't alive- 

 

Jamison blinked. He knew _exactly_ what to do. 

He quickly scrambled off the floor, slipping as his peg leg twisted around but he didn’t care, he was way too excited to care about flailing around like an idiot. The doctor left all the mess behind without care, running past his laboratory as he made his way to his personal library. The books he always read and needed to make his machines were throw into the floor or laying in pieces around the room. It was a mess, but he liked it that way. Few of the bookstands weren't even touched, books Jamison had gathered across the years which he figured would come handy at one point. Boy was he glad he kept those. 

He practically took in his arm most of the books in one of the untouched bookshelves, the manuals and encyclopedias spilling from his hands but he didn't care for it, getting as many as he could carry. Jamison ran back to his laboratory with the book on his arms, dumping them on his work table as he dragged the many blackboards scattered across the room. In the blackboards were mechanical formulas, diagrams for the innards of his mechanical creations and notes. He rapidly cleaned them all off, erasing all those formulas he had been writing through the years without any hesitation- they wouldn't be of use for him anymore. He had other plans now. 

He began scribbling into the blackboards with chalk, opening all the books on his table and staring at them, mechanical fingers tearing through the pages and ripping off the ones he needed. Jamison pasted them into the wall, drawing on the chalk boards at the same time. 

Jamison was a blur, moving frantically from the blackboards to his work table and to the wall where he was pasting everything to. He would occasionally snarl to himself, erasing everything from the blackboards and starting all over again. 

He had been at it for hours, mechanical hand creaking as he continued to scribble maniacally, Jamison laughter echoed through the laboratory as he finished scribbling the design of his next creation. The doctor stepped back staring at the design he had finally settled on displayed proudly on the blackboard, kneeling and hollering to himself.  
A massive man was drawn with chalk, massive gut and hands (just like he liked them); not an automaton, but a being made of pure flesh. 

Jamison has had enough of lifeless mechanical creations, oh no, this would be different, this would show everybody that Jamison Junkenstein was a brilliant man. This would make the townspeople respect him- this would make Lord Reinhardt bow to him and his intelligence. This would change his life for the best. 

 

Jamison Junkenstein was going to create _life_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, he has lost his mind, hasn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I meant to finish this earlier this week, but i've been too busy with work, and the new patch!  
> The new patch was finally released and, my god, I love it!! I already got the hog skin, trying to get Junkenstein!  
> I love the new patch and i can't believe hog and rat are married now.
> 
> Anyways, some friendly (or not so friendly) faces show up this chapter.  
> Thanks for reading!!

The pale moonlight shone through the windows leading to the laboratory, illuminating the mess of papers and twisted metal on the tiled floor of the room. The room was eerily silent as the papers laid on the floor flew along the air currents entering through the open window.  
It stayed silent for several more hours until the sun began to rise, sunlight beginning to flood the silent laboratory. Before the sun finished rising the wooden doors of the laboratory were slammed open so hard they bounced back from the wall, almost closing again. Jamison practically pushed them open, hair full of dirt and flies, his hair was wet with sweat as he dragged the dirt covered bags into the inside of his laboratory.  
Jamison grunted tiredly, tree very very heavy bags on his grasp as they left a trail of mud on their wake. He was exhausted, limbs aching and back hurting from having dragged those bags all the way over his laboratory but at least he had reached his laboratory before dawn. 

The doctor made his way towards the tubs he already had dragged to his work station. He opened the bags he was dragging, a foul smell hitting his face directly- Jamison instantly doubled over and vomited. He would have to get used to the retch he thought as he continued to puke.  
Once done he took a deep breath and fought the urge to throw up once again, depositing the contents of the duffel bags into the tubs he had prepared with the special chemical he needed, said chemical would preserve the bodies by stopping the decomposition progress, apart from getting rid of most of the disgusting corpse smell. Severed limbs were dumped without care into them, fingers and torsos starting to absorb the liquid that was prepared for them. He wiped his forehead accidentally smudging corpse gunk on it. Jamison grimaced using his lab coat to clean it off. 

Breaking into a graveyard in the middle of the night to do some good old grave robbing hadn't been easy for Jamison. He wasn't a patient man, but he was forced to scout the area the previous nights, learning the gravekeeper's schedule, escape routes- it wasn't until last night he actually broke in with a saw, a shovel and many bags. It hadn't been easy but somehow he managed to haul the corpses back to his laboratory, his back be damned.  
He had managed to haul a pretty decent amount of limbs, enough for him to be picky at them. Jamison picked up all his diagrams of the human body, cracking his fingers as he began to work. 

\--- 

Days, weeks, maybe months- Jamison didn't know for how long he had been holed up in his laboratory. He would occasionally venture out of his home to acquire much needed materials, but only few times. His eyes stung in exhaustion, he hadn't had a decent night of sleep in weeks and would just work until he practically passed out on the floor of his laboratory.  
None of that mattered anymore; for his creation was done. 

Jamison smiled wide as he saw the fruit of his efforts lying in the massive metal table in front of him. The man, the man he _built_ laid limply on the table, every single one of his features picked by Jamison himself- his massive hands, his giant gut made by stitching multiple flaps of skin together, his massive legs- everything about Jamison's creation had been gigantic, it made Jamison feel like something crawled under his skin (in a good way). 

Jamison was big- taller than anyone he ever knew. The only one that surpassed his height was Lord Reinhardt and that man could just fuck off. This man, the man that Jamison built was taller than Lord Wilhelm and that sparked a strange feeling in Jamison's stomach, one that he just couldn't describe. 

His face... 

A mask made out of an actual pig's face was stitched into the man's face. The face of the body he was using was unusable, way too rotten for him to actually salvage. At the time Jamison couldn't go and just fetch another human face to use. The doctor had stuffed the inside of his monster with animal organs (way easier to obtain than human ones), including a literal pig heart, he simply chopped off the pig's face and stitched it to the monster's. It seemed like a logical conclusion at the time, and Jamison didn't regret it, it set his skin on fire (in a good way, as well).  
Massive. That's what he was. 

Jamison began laughing, the realization suddenly hitting him hard and leaving him crying out of laughter on the floor. He had made a man for _himself_ , that man was for _him_ specifically tailored for _him_. 

Oh, he has lost his mind, hasn't he? 

It didn’t matter anymore, he whispered to himself as he caressed the stitches on the beast's belly. God, he was perfect. He couldn't have made him better even if he tried.  
Jamison smiled, fingers gently touching the belly one more time before he ran off to the other side of the room, ready to pull the electric lever. There were electric rods jammed on the beast's back, each wrapped with electrical coil, tubes protruded from his belly and into his chest and back to feed the organs he had very carefully selected (animal organs, such as his Pig heart) with electricity.  
It should work, Jamison thought. The human body is not that different from a machine, deep down they both worked with electricity, using a huge amount of electricity to bring the body to life was the sure way to go according to Jamison. 

He bit his lip, not allowing himself to think about what he was about to do, if he lingered too much he wouldn't do it. He wanted to, Jamison _needed_ to do this he told himself as he pulled the lever harshly with his flesh hand.  
The lever clanked loudly, electricity instantly surging from the lever and into the device directly above his monster. The device whirred, shining with great intensity as it charged, electrical sparks spilling from the bulbous head at the end of the rod on the ceiling. Jamison covered his eyes as the electricity formed a massive thunder, striking the corpse beneath it making it twitch and squirm in the metallic table.  
It continued to shock through the creature for about a minute until the electricity died out, steam flooding the room as Jamison very carefully stepped towards his creature. His ears rang and he was unsure if it was due to the electricity or his anxiety, shaky fingers pressed against the dead flesh of his man. He left it linger for several minutes, breath deep as he waited. 

And waited. 

And waited. 

 

It didn't work. 

 

Anger, terror and a deep intense sadness crawled up his stomach, but optimism quickly replaced them. More electricity- that's what he needed. The man was massive, he of course would need more electricity than the ones needed for his small automatons. It was simple, really.  
Jamison bit his lip as he scooted towards the machine, beginning to prepare it for a bigger shock. It was his first try, after all. He couldn't just give up. 

"I'll show 'em," he mumbled to himself, opening the electrical panel as he started to fidget with it, running around his creature to make sure the rods were in conditions to withstand all the upcoming electricity. "They'll see. They'll regret the day they laughed at me!" 

He turned around to face his creature, peacefully lying on the table as if he was just asleep, Jamison couldn't help but smile. "We'll show em." 

\--- 

Wires were sprawled across the room, metallic coils jammed harshly against the ground along generators next to them. Sparks would periodically spill from the exposed wires littering the floor, leaving scorch marks on the stone tiles. Wires hung from the ceiling as they attached to the coils above the creature, dangerously producing sparks as well creating a fire hazard.  
Jamison hobbled across the room quickly but careful of not tripping, throwing his wrench across the other side of the room without any care as it bounced on the ground. His hand ghosted across his man's belly, his smile turning into a sad frown as the doctor made his way to the lever once again. Jamison had lost count of how many times he had tried to give him life, every failed attempt prompting him to fill his laboratory with more and more wires, more electricity, more power. This was the breaking point, this was as powerful as it got. If this failed, Jamison wouldn't have another chance. It was this or nothing. 

He huffed, fingers twitching as he pulled the lever one more time, retreating against the wall as the room filled once again with electricity, wild thunders dancing across the room as the power surged through the cables, sparks dangerously falling at Jamison's feet. He shuddered as he saw the ceiling coils vibrate wild, electricity striking his creation once again.  
Jamison didn't know he was holding his breath until the machine stopped, burnt smell reaching his nose as he made his way to his creation, trembling. 

Nothing. 

Nothing. 

 

Jamison had _failed_. 

 

He stumbled back tripping into one of the million wires and falling into his ass. All his work, all his time, all his- his man. All of him- it had been in vain. It hadn't worked. It wouldn't work. It was not going to work.  
Jamison took his googles off and threw them away, already crying as he kneeled pathetic and defeated in front of his creature. He would never see that flesh move, he would never see that man rise and walk, he would never see the man he built with so much care and love alive. 

Maybe Lord Reinhardt was right, maybe he was only destined to create "pathetic trinkets". 

He hissed in frustration, hunching into himself as he pathetically sobbed into his hands. 

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw orange fog starting to flood the laboratory, warmth filling the normally cold room. Jamison took his hands off his eyes in confusion, as he saw two shadows looming over him. 

Million of thoughts raced through his head, the first one being that he had been somehow caught by the town's constables and they were going to take him away lock him up together and destroy his creation. He was done for. He had been caught. He had failed. _They were going to take him away_.  
He attempted to flee but tripped with the wires once again. He fell into his face, turning into his back and propping himself up with his elbows. His eyes went wide, brow furrowing as he stared at the two figures. 

"Ya aren't constables," he spoke as he rose to his feet very slowly, eyes transfixed on the two strangers currently standing in front of him. "Ya really aren't constables." 

One of them was a woman, probably older than him- who knows, he wasn't good at ages-, Jamison guessed she was attractive with her revealing clothes, but he was more transfixed in her hat. It was pointy, falling behind her blonde head due to its own weight. She was carrying a massive staff that seemed too heavy for her to hold, and black metallic wings sprouted from her back, orange light emanating from them.  
His eyes turned to her taller companion. He was armored, with a long trench coat, belts across his torso. What caught Jamison's attention however was the gigantic jack-o-lantern where his head should be. 

Huh. 

His eyes narrowed as he attempted to figure out what the hell was going on, why these freaks were standing in front of him in HIS laboratory, in HIS home, with HIS monster. 

"Oi," He stepped forward baring his teeth and clenching his fists. He straightened up his back and stood on his full weight, being considerably taller than both of them. They didn't same phased at all, though, the woman staring at him with a dangerous smile- the man's jack-o-lantern was perpetually smiling. "The damn 'ell are ya doing here! This is my home!" 

Jamison grabbed a hammer which was laying at his feet, menacingly moving it through his fingers. The woman smiled wider, eyes staring up at the doctor. "Hello, Jamison." 

"What-" He was confused. He was pretty sure he had never met this woman his entire life. Who cares, they needed to get out of his goddamned house. "Who tha' hell ya thing ye are?!" 

"Why," she smiled mischievously. "We are fans of your work!" 

"What," he narrowed his eyes and cocked his head. "Are ye talking about?" 

Jack-o-Lantern man just laughed, voice deeply echoing through the laboratory. Whatever. 

"We were always very interested in the automatons you built for Lord Reinhardt," she exclaimed, looking around at the laboratory, eyes focusing on Jamison once again. "The moment we heard you were going to attempt to create life... we decided to pay close attention." 

"Uh," Jamison replied, still not sure what the hell was going on. "Ye been stalking me?" 

Both the woman and the Jack-O-Lantern laughed deeply. Jamison gripped his hammer tightly, ready to break their damn skulls. He didn't feel flattered these costumed strangers had been apparently following him, he felt _furious_ , he had failed with his experiment and there they were, invading his damn home and seeing nothing wrong with it. He growled, swinging his hammer in the air. 

"Get tha' fuck off my laboratory!" He screamed as he struck the shorter woman. 

She looked at him, raising her stab slightly and slamming it against the floor once again. A small shockwave rippled through the air, throwing Jamson against the opposite wall. He crashed against it, letting go of his hammer and falling into the ground. 

"What- what in the-" he was out of breath, the hit hadn't actually hurt him but he was shocked- what had just happened? Who were those people? 

"Doctor Jamison Junkenstein, I don't believe we've introduced ourselves." Jamison stood against the wall, chest heaving as he stared at them dangerously. "You may have heard of me, I am the Witch of the Wilds, and this is my servant, the Reaper." 

 

Oh, now he had _really_ gone mad. 

 

The legend of the Witch of the Wilds was an old one, but that was what it was, a _legend_ , something children were told about so they wouldn't go and play in the forest. He didn't actually expect the actual Witch to be real, much less expected her to stand in the middle of his laboratory. He very much wanted to discuss the _absurdity_ of the situation, but he couldn't complain. He was building a man out of corpses- he lost the privilege to complain about absurdities.  
He ran his hands through his hair, biting his lip. Okay. Okay. 

"Yeah, Roight," he chuckled. "How do I Know ye aint lyin'?" She had thrown him against the wall, for one, but he still wanted more confirmation to ease the feeling on his guts. 

The Reaper put both his hands on the sides of his Jack-O-Lantern mask, and lifted it up.  
Orange flames sprouted from the hollow armor, no head was visible at all. He rested the pumpkin head on his hip, the bottom of it spilling fire as well. 

Yeah, okay. That worked. 

Jamison wasn't sure if this made him feel better or worse. He knew they weren't lying, but maybe having to supernatural entities in his laboratory wasn't a good thing. 

"Now," the Witch approached Jamison still propped against the wall, the man gripping at it unsure of what she was going to do. "As I was saying, we are great fan of your work." 

He eyed at her eager, what was she getting at? 

"We would like to help you with your latest experiment, you see." 

Jamison bit his lip. "What? Why for?" 

The witch shrugged as she chuckled. 

"You are a brilliant scientist, Jamison. We just want to... let's say, fund your research." The Witch moved her hand, green glow coming off it as huge green crystal formed in her palm. Jamison stared at it, looking at it shine gently against the light inside the room, for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off it. 

"Behold, good Doctor. I offer you that which you seek. The _spark of life_." 

Jamison stared at the crystal intently, and then up at the Witch. Her smile was gone, eyes intense as she stare at his very soul. 

"With this, you will be able to bring the one you created to life." 

His mouth was dry, sweat rolling down his forehead. 

"What do you want?" He growled. "Why are ye just giving this to me, huh? Ya surely wan't something in exchange, roight?" 

Both the Witch and Reaper laughed loudly, and it made his blood boil. He had enough of strangers laughing at him in the street- now these things were laughing at him in his own house. He still was very interested in said "spark of life", forcing him to keep quiet. He hated it. 

"You are very smart, doctor." The witch smiled once again. It made Jamison's skin crawl. "You are right, this is not just charity. You can have the Spark of Life, and I want only one thing in return." 

"One thing?" He asked, unsure, goosebumps traveling up his body. "What do ye want?" 

"I want only one thing in return," she deposited the crystal on his hands and Jamison could feel the raw power out of it, his fingers feeling a strange warmth. It felt- Jamison couldn't describe how it felt in his hands, it somehow just felt alive. He couldn't help but hunch as he examined it, his eyes glowing green. "A day will come when I call on you for a favor..." 

"And no matter what it is," The reaper now spoke dangerously close to him, deep voice echoing through the Jack-O-Lantern that was his head. It felt like the voice of a million of damned souls. "You _will_ honor it." 

"A favor," Jamison blinked as he continued to stare at the crystal. He felt his hands tremble. "Is that it-" 

He looked up, but they were both gone. The Witch, the Reaper- gone, leaving himself alone in his laboratory with his creation and the green crystal on his hands.  
A rush of adrenaline filled his veins, mouth twitching not deciding if he wanted to smile or grimace. Was he willing to do whatever that witch said, to bring his beautiful creation to life?  
What was he thinking- of course he was. 

Jamison hastily grabbed a ladder, screwing the crystal on the bulb of the main coil sprouting from the ceiling. His hands were trembling with excitement, attempting to do it as soon as he could. In a way, he felt fear- fear of what favor the Witch could possibly ask of him, scared of the actual possibility of bringing his creation to life. He wanted this, this is what he waited for so long, this is what he had obsessed with for months. No backing down, no second thoughts, he was doing this and he was doing this _now_. 

He finished getting the crystal ready, he rushed towards the lever, taking a very deep breath as he pulled it.  
It clanked loudly, electricity filling the room as it collected on the main coil. The sparks turned green, a bright neon light filling the room, shooting all its stored energy to the beast under it.  
Jamison retrieved his googles in time, quickly pulling them on as the thunder struck his creation, eyes still stinging due to the intense light. He hissed at it- the air reeked of something that he couldn't describe, the intensity of the green light pushing him against the wall.  
It lasted several more seconds than regular lighting did, making Jamison feel strange dread crawling up his skin.  
It finally stopped, the light shattering as soon as it was over. The body still laid immobile in the cold table even though Jamison approached it quickly. He breathed fast, fingers frantically touching his creation, but he still didn't move. Did he fail once again? 

Thick fingers wrapped on his arm, pulling strongly towards itself. Jamison lost his footing, slipping into the floor as the creature dragged him towards itself (no, _himself_ ). The creature roared, electric sparks sizzling from his back as he began to sat up harshly, still not letting go of Jamison as he did, the doctor grabbing into the giant wrist attempting to catch his balance. The creature stood up, full weight and making the metal slab creak underneath itself. In one movement, the massive man jumped from the table towards the floor, carrying Jamison along with it as the floor rumbled due to the movement.  
Jamison gasped, heart beating so loudly he could feel it in his ears, his metallic hand gripping strongly against the grip of the beast. The man stood at full height, snorting the air around himself as he became aware that he was in fact, alive. It didn't seem to notice he was holding Jamison until he gasped softly, provoking the beast to stare at him. 

Jamison wanted to greet him, to talk to him- but things were going too fast for his brain to process, millions of thoughts and reactions flooding his brain unable to decide what to do, what to say. The beast lifted him off the ground, arm still on his grip as he was now eye to eye with his creator. Jamison felt his stomach crawl, not sure if out of excitement or out of sheer horror. He didn't have time to decide, the black beady eyes of his man staring back at him with intensity. 

Silence. Nothing but silence as the creature stared at him, analyzing Jamison features as he tilted his head to the side, beady eyes still focused on his. Jamison felt uncomfortable at being held up the air for so long, but his mind was still racing, cheeks flustered as he attempted to process the situation. 

"H-Hey," Jamison finally said, crooked smile showing his teeth as the beast focused on him. His heart threatened to ram out of his chest by how fast it was beating. Strangely enough, he wasn't worried the beast would kill him, but maybe it was just the suddenness of all of it what prevented him from being truly afraid. 

"How... are ye feelin'?" Jamison asked, and truly it was the only thing that seemed appropriate to ask at the moment, until he remembered that the beast had absolutely no frame of reference to what was "okay" to feel. However it seemed to make the beast slightly confused, staring at the floor and then back at Jamison. 

"I..." His voice was deep, baritone and powerful, it made Jamison's get goosebumps (The good kind). "I feel." 

Jamison let out a gasped chuckle, wriggling his feet on the air. He didn't mean to show discomfort, but it seemed that his creation detected it since he placed him on the ground once again. Curiously, the beast lifted his massive hand, placing it on Jamison's face and clenched slightly. 

Jamison tensed for a second, thinking how that hand could very easily rip his head off, no questions asked- what stopped him, really? But relaxed once he felt his man just tugging gently at him, as if he suddenly realized he could feel and just wanted to touch, to feel warmth, to feel the smoothness of Jamison's googles, to feel his patchy hair, to feel the very light stubble at his chin, to feel the warmth of his cheeks indicated that he was alive, that he existed, that both of them were very alive and they weren't dead. He was alive. Jamison did that. He was _alive_. 

The hand lifted from his face, retreating it to his side. The monster looked around, trying to make out his surroundings. 

"Do you, uh," Jamison comber his hair with his left hand, feeling how messy it was after his man played with it. "got any questions?" 

"Who..." He pointed at himself weakly. Jamison was amazed that he could even speak, honestly. "Am I?" 

Jamison blinked. For how long he had been obsessing with this man, he sure forgot how he was going to name him. He felt terrible, for one second, as he attempted to claw at his brain trying to think of a decent name. Jamison looked at the pig mask, staring down at him curiously. 

A massive man. A massive pig. A hog. 

His Hog. 

"Hog." He then thought of the road that brought him to that moment on his life, all of it. It had been worth it. It had all been worthy, and Jamison decided to be a little poetic about it. "Yer' name is Roadhog." 

Roadhog grunted, and Jamison guessed he was okay with the name since he didn't complain.He continued to look around, as Jamison carefully approached him once again. "Name's Jamison, by the way...!"  
Roadhog stopped on his tracks, staring at the doctor. Jamison felt strange, as if the creature was attempting to remember something. "Jami...son?" 

"Jamison Junkenstein." He smiled nervously. "I'm a doctor. I... made ya." 

Roadhog tensed suddenly, a deep growl making his stitched stomach rumble and Jamison couldn't understand what was going on. The creature became visibly upset, palms balling into a fist. Roadhog quickly walked towards one of the tables, throwing everything that was on top of it as Jamison confusedly followed behind. 

"Hey- Hey!" He called out as Roadhog continued to seek for something, he had no idea what. "What are ya doing?!" 

He abandoned the table, throwing things in his way trying to find _something_. Jamison tried his hardest to not trip with the cables littered around, as he saw Roadhog approach one of the previous automatons he had created. The machine was hanging from a giant metallic hook, said hook tied to a chain attached to a pull system on the wall.  
Roadhog touched the automaton, then ripped it off the hook and threw it violently to the other side of the room. "Hey! What's goin' on?!" Jamison called out as the man pulled the chain violently, pulling the pull system of the wall as well. He placed the pull system on his belt, attaching it tightly with the chain as well so it wouldn’t fall off him. Roadhog tested it out, throwing the hook at one of the electrical coils in the ground- the hook grabbed the coil and Roadhog pulled harshly, pulling it out of its hinges and destroying it.  
Roadhog made a sound of satisfaction but Jamison was still confused- what was he planning? What was he doing? 

He continued to question this as he saw Roadhog quickly made his way to the exit of the laboratory. "Roadhog, wait!" Jamison called out as he attempted to catch up, peg leg making it hard to not fall on his face with all the garbage littered around. To his surprise, Roadhog stopped and turned to him, hook still gripped tightly on his hand. 

"You stay." Roadhog said simply, pointing at Jamison. 

He didn't understand. 

"What are you- where are ye going?" Jamison attempted to grab at Roadhog, but he was already out of reach as he made his way out. "Roadhog, wait! Roadhog!" 

He slipped one last time, face crashing against the floor as he saw Roadhog waltz out of the room. "Roadhog!"  
He felt an urgency to stand and follow him, but the wires kept making his slip, anxiety and desperation clawing at his throat as he screamed out to him. 

"Roadhog wait! Hog! Come back!" His voice broke, doors open leading into the nothing. 

"Please," he spoke, tears beginning to fill his goggles. "Come back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several thoughts raced through Jamison's mind, the first and foremost was what people would do if they saw him. They would kill Jamison, they would kill Roadhog. _They would kill Roadhog_. The mere thought made his heart tight, but there was nothing he could do but wait for Roadhog to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit fluffy, I didn't expect it to be like that but, oh, what are you gonna do!  
> There is now a definite plot on this thing, and we are gonna get into it next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it, because I am having a lot of fun writing this! I love my monster boys.
> 
> I hope y'all have good luck with your lootboxes!! Thank you for reading!!  
> Shotout to my bff Nami who was my beta reader!

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. 

Jamison paced around the room. All the wires and cables had been put away previously; Jamison couldn't afford to keep tripping with them every five minutes. His gaze turned to the wooden clock he’d shoved into one of the tables, to keep track of how long Roadhog had been gone for. 

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. 

The doctor had attempted to catch up with Roadhog, scrambling to his feet as he ran through the hallways of his home. The wooden doors leaving to the outside were wide open and Jamison called out to him, but either the man didn't listen or just outright ignored him. He was gone, God knew where to.  
Several thoughts raced through Jamison's mind, the first and foremost was what people would do if they saw him. They would kill Jamison, they would kill Roadhog. _They would kill Roadhog_. The mere thought made his heart tight, but there was nothing he could do but wait for Roadhog to come back. 

Because he was coming back. 

 

Definitely. 

 

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. 

 

But what if he didn't? 

 

Jamison didn't even want to humor the thought, but he had to admit that it was a possibility. There wasn't much reason for Roadhog to come back at all- it was his decision- that was the point. He wanted to create a being that could choose his own life, and that being chose to leave him- that's okay, that was fine, Jamison guessed.  
Except that it wasn’t fine at all and Jamison wanted him to come back right this instant lest he have a heart attack.  
Why did he leave all of sudden, anyways? Things were going good as far as Jamison knew, things were _okay_. He was a brilliant man, but the anxiousness eating up at him and seeping into his stomach didn't let him think straight. 

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. The ticking of the clock was driving him crazy as he paced around the laboratory, unable to form coherent thoughts about the current situation. 

 

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. 

 

Jamison grabbed the clock and slammed it against the ground, wood scattering across the floor as the mechanism laid in the ground, completely destroyed. 

\--- 

Several hours more passed before dawn. Jamison couldn't sleep at all- there was way too much on his mind for him to rest. He sat on his table, attempting to write anything down on his journal (full of nonsense words that only made sense to him). He attempted to write out the situation but made nothing but angry scribbles.  
He rubbed at his temples, guts stirring with anxiety. He was terrified. He didn't know what to do, and the sun was about to rise.  
His thoughts were interrupted by the doors to his home being slammed open. Once again his first thoughts were constables raiding his home to apprehend him, but the sound of slow and very heavy footsteps disproved it.  
Jamison quickly stood up from his desk, papers scattering to his feet. He strode towards the wooden doors leading to his laboratory as a heavy hand gently opened them. Jamison kept very still as Roadhog entered through the doorway. 

Roadhog was covered in already drying blood, his hook dripping on the floor. Panicked, Jamison practically ran towards Roadhog, hands reaching for the man as he approached him. His hands desperately ran over Roadhog's skin, trying to find any wound, any tear that may be hurting him. 

"God, Roadie," Jamison said as he felt relief wash over him at the realization that the blood on Roadhog's wasn't his. "Ya scared the shit outta me, mate. What happened?!" 

Roadhog took a glance to his bloodied hook, still dripping, and placed it in one of the tables near him. He snorted, his fingers running through the open stitches at his belly, leaving some organs a little bit exposed. Jamison took immediate notice, running to get his tools and proceeding to start stitching Roadhog back up. 

"Doesn't matter," Roadhog very calmly replied as Jamison stitched him up. The doctor just looked up at him briefly, worried. 

"Of course it matters!" He worriedly said, still stitching him up carefully. "Ya suddenly storm off to God knows where, for hours! Then ye come back drenched in stranger's blood!" Jamison finished stitching him up, he grabbed a rag as he began to clean all of Roadhog's blood off him as he looked up to the pig's face. "What did ya do?" 

"Doesn't matter." Roadhog snorted tired, and Jamison wanted to pry the information out of him, to ask that yes it does in fact matter. He can't just ignore the blood he was cleaning off him but he also didn't want to think about it- it was the least thing he wanted to do. 

Jamison fingers shook as he continued to scrub the blood off him. Even though Roadhog had returned covered from someone's blood the doctor was so happy he came back at all. So many things could have happened, from him just never returning to him getting killed and Jamison was just happy none of that happened and was able to see his creature once again. 

He finished cleaning Roadhog off in silence, throwing the blood soaked rag to the floor without any care. 

"There, much better, ain't it?" He said as he lightly tapped Roadhog's belly. Jamison smile faltered, the corners of his lips twitching nervously. "Did... anyone see ya?" 

Roadhog went quiet for several seconds, grunting as he gently shook his head. 

"No. Not alive. Not anymore." 

Jamison felt relieved, a small part of him telling him he should be horrified, but it didn't matter anymore, he was just glad Roadhog was okay and back to him. 

"Oh, you big oaf!" Jamison said as he stared up at his creation. "Why did ya suddenly bolt off!" 

"Doesn't matter." 

"What if ya didn't come back!" 

"I did." 

"What- what if..." Jamison's fingers ran across Roadhog's stitches carefully tracing each one of them; he remembered the image of Roadhog lying on the metal, lifeless, as he worked on him. "What if something happened to ye?" 

Roadhog gently placed his massive hand behind Jamison's head, pressing Jamison's face against his chest. Jamison breathed in the musky scent of Roadhog's skin, cheek pressed against his cold broad chest. His hands wrapped around his torso in an attempt to hug him even though his arms couldn't completely reach around him. 

"I was real worried about ye," he mumbled into Roadhog's chest. "I'm so glad ye came back, Roadie." 

Roadhog's massive thumb rubbed circles on his scalp and Jamison only then realized how tired he was. He had been awake the entire night in worry and he hadn't had a proper night of sleep for weeks before that and the exhaustion was finally crashing into him. He began to slump against Roadhog tiredly, legs weakening under him as he held into his monster for support.  
He started to lose consciousness, Roadhog's skin too soft against his. He felt Roadhog's massive palm shift underneath him. Jamison gasped as he was scooped up by massive hands, his arms immediately wrapping around Roadhog's neck for support. Jamison hid his face against the crook of Hog's neck, sighing softly into it as he felt Roadhog move him around. 

"Ya need to rest," Jamison said lowly, barely audible. "Ya should get some sleep, mate." 

Roadhog looked over at the metal slab where he was given life and Jamison felt bad for a second. 

"No, you drongo- ya need a bed. Come on, let's go to the bedroom." 

The massive man grunted as he carried him out of the laboratory. Jamison's home wasn't too big- a little bit bigger than any commoner house but not as big as those of high society. The biggest part of it was his laboratory, but the rest of the rooms were decently sized. The hallway out of the laboratory lead to two directions, one leading to the common room, kitchen and to the outside, the other leading to Jamison's bedroom. Having already traversed the house before Roadhog knew where to without having Jamison point the way. 

Jamison's room was messy, sketches of automatons lying on the floor. He hadn't actually stepped on his bedroom for weeks; his bed was neatly done. Even though he lived alone his bed was big; it helped when he tossed and turned at night. 

Roadhog carefully placed him on the bed and Jamison felt relief at how comfortable the mattress and sheets were beneath him. He wanted to just fall asleep right there right now, but his stumps twitched in pain; he couldn't recall when was the last time he took them off to rest. 

Jamison sighed, taking his laboratory coat off and letting it fall to the ground. He first took his boot off, then proceeded to lazily fumble with the straps of his peg leg. Jamison had gotten so used to taking it off he could do it without paying much attention, mind drifting as he finished with his peg leg. He let it fall to the ground as well, rubbing circles around the red angry stump.  
He sighed deeply, massaging the irritated skin when he felt eyes fall on him. Looking up he saw how Roadhog stared at him, then to the peg leg and back at Jamison. He never did this- he never took off his prosthetics unless he was truly alone since it left him so horribly vulnerable, and it made his stomach twist at the realization that he had absolutely no qualms of doing it in front of Roadhog. He felt, if anything, safe. 

"Hehe, yeah," Jamison smiled softly as he stared down at his stump, raising the pant leg to show the scarred tissue to Roadhog. "I ain't complete, as ye can tell." 

Roadhog stared at it, then at Jamison's mechanical hand. Even if he didn't say anything the Doctor could tell that Roadhog was wondering if it was fake, too. He giggled, beginning to undo the straps of his fake arm. 

He pulled it off his arm, the scarred stump breathing for the first time in a while. 

"I don't mind though, I got used tha' it, ya know?" Jamison giggled. 

Roadhog stared down at him, huge fingers carefully raising, unsure if he should touch the stumps or not. Jamison himself wasn't actually very sure, but he didn't stop Roadhog from brushing his fingers on his scarred flesh. 

Jamison flinched a bit which cause Roadhog to instantly retreat his fingers. "No- no ya didn't hurt me, It's just- ah, I'm real sensitive there aight!" Jamison giggled nervously, scratching at his stump. Carefully Roadhog lifted his fingers again, huge fingertips brushing at the naked scarred skin of his arm. Jamison tried his hardest to not squirm- his stumps were very sensitive but he didn't want to scare Roadhog off. 

Roadhog wrapped his massive hand able to engulf Jamison's arm and he felt his heart beat faster as the monster gently brushed the stump and grunted. He couldn't tell what the grunt meant, but he hoped Roadhog didn't pity him. He didn't need any pity, especially from the man he created. 

"It was a while ago," Jamison said as Roadhog released him. "It ain't important no more. I get by." 

Jamison laid on the bed, staring at Roadhog who was still standing beside him; the doctor felt so small in his presence, but not in a dangerous way. 

"Come on," he patted the bed beside him. He didn't want Roadhog to sleep on the ground or wherever he was planning to. The beast looked at him with his head tilted for a moment, but obliged as he laid down the bed. The frame was made of metal (courtesy of Jamison himself) so it didn't give out as Roadhog laid in it. The mattress sank beneath him but Jamison didn't mind one bit. 

It wasn't until Roadhog had truly settled on the bed that Jamison realized he had just invited his monster to sleep with him. He chuckled at the thought but he didn't care, Roadhog himself seemed very tired from whatever he did last night. The monster lifted his huge hand, dragging Jamison close to him as he curled to sleep. 

Jamison was surprised at this, but he didn't stop the monster from clinging into him as he slept, and in a way, Jamison clung back. 

 

For the first time in years, he wasn't lonely anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life sure was strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, and plot is starting to rear its head! now we can only go up from here!  
> I'm surprised at how fluffy all of this is- I didn't exactly intend it to be like this, but i feel its right. Jamison just loves his creature! it was only natural.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you like this new chapter! I really liked writing it!
> 
> Shout out to my girlfriend Trish that did the beta reading for this one!

Jamison groaned as he stirred under the covers of his bed softly, the fabric enveloping him in an extremely comfortable cocoon. He gently stretched under the soft sheets as he licked his dry lips. He hadn't slept that well in months- no, years; for him it was usual to wake up slumped against his desk or even on the cold tile floor.   
Jamison attempted to rub his face with his right hand, groaning when he realized he had taken his prosthetics off. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his flesh hand as he sighed contentedly, smile on his lips.   
Said smile quickly vanished the moment he realized he was alone on the bed. 

Jamison quickly stood up, attempting to run in search of Roadhog, only to fall straight to the floor, having forgotten he was limbless. Frustrated, he reached for his prosthetics to put them on as fast as he could, starting with his right arm. Once it was in position, he tested it by moving the digits around, then proceeded to strap his peg leg securely to his stump. Once done, he scrambled off the floor, running through his house in a panic.   
He didn't even know what hour of the morning it was and he didn't care at the moment, only chastising himself for not realizing the moment Roadhog had left the bed. How couldn't he have noticed? It's not like Jamison was a deep sleeper. He must have been really tired. 

The first thing he checked was his laboratory, bursting in with heavy breaths. His eyes immediately scanned the area, his work room was as messy as they had left it the previous night, but there was no sign of Roadhog. Growling in frustration, Jamison made his way to the other areas of his house; the front door was closed. Had Roadhog left again?   
No, that couldn't be it, or at least Jamison hoped that wasn't it. It wasn’t like at night where Roadhog could wander with more safety- this was broad daylight. He would be surely seen. 

Soft shuffling snapped him out of his thoughts and Jamison snapped his fingers as he realized where the noise was coming from. The young doctor made his way to the back of his house, huge wooden doors opened leading to the backyard. 

Jamison wasn't a man to take care of a bunch of plants; lucky for him, most of the plants on his garden could survive by themselves. Most flowers were dead and putrid, but the ones that survived his neglect bloomed beautifully against the yellowing grass and trees. It wasn't pretty, but it wasn't ugly, either.   
Jamison crossed the garden quietly, careful to not slip on the uneven slick stones. The sun was shining with warmth, so it must have been late in the afternoon, he figured. At the other side of the garden stood Roadhog, huge fingers ruffling through the yellow leaves on the bushes, touching and caressing the roses in it. 

It was pretty adorable, Jamison had to admit. 

"Hey!" Jamison called out from behind him, and Roadhog turned slightly, head cocked. "Good day!" 

Roadhog snorted, turning his head once again to the roses. Jamison stood next to him, curious at how gentle Roadhog was being with the flowers. 

"Pretty, ey?" He smiled as he pointed at the Rose, comically tiny on the man's massive fingers. "I ain't a man of flowers, but if ye like 'em, I guess we can get more." 

Roadhog's gaze fell on him, and Jamison felt naked the way he was staring. And then he suddenly realized he was in fact half naked, shirtless with only his pants on. He felt self-conscious, even if he was tall he was still very skinny, not very noticeable due to the large laboratory coat he always wore. Roadhog was the complete opposite- he was massive in every meaning, twice as tall as Jamison and with a large chest and stomach. Perfect. 

"How are ya stitches farin' up?" he said, approaching Roadhog belly to examine it. His flesh hand caressed the stitches, slightly tugging at them making sure they were optimal. "Lookin' good, mate! Expert craftsmanship, if I may!" he chuckled. 

Roadhog went back to looking at the flower, accidentally tugging it too hard and ripping the rose from its bush. He examined it closer, bringing it close to his eyes. 

"Ah, shame," Jamison said as Roadhog tilted his head. "No worries, plenty of 'em roight there, eh? If ya like 'em I can go to the town square an'-" 

Jamison froze in place as he felt the massive fingers ruffle his hair for a couple of seconds. He was still for a moment even though Roadhog finished, moving away from Jamison and back into the house. The young doctor raised his hand to his hair and felt the rose within. 

He blinked, the memory of open stitches and a Roadhog drenched in strangers’ blood printed in his mind, and for a moment Jamison wondered if he was truly the same creature from last night. It was... surreal, but it was indeed the same Roadhog, the same one that left a hook caked in blood in his laboratory, the same one that carried him to his room and slept beside him. 

Jamison chuckled. Life sure was strange. 

\--- 

Dark clouds littered the afternoon sky, cold air breezing through the cobbled streets of the village. Not many people were out as the night approached, cold weather suggesting it would rain. 

Jamison didn't tend to go much to the village itself; he preferred to stay away at his home and he was pretty sure the villagers preferred that as well. There was something eating at him, however, which forced him to venture to the streets. He had instructed Roadhog to stay at home; there was still enough sunlight for people to see him. It pained him to leave him alone but it was a necessity.   
His cloak was wrapped tightly around him, long enough for it to reach his feet and cover most of his peg leg, Jamison also hunched into himself to make himself harder to recognize since he was far too tall. He still looked shady as hell, however, and tried to make his visit to the village as short as he could. 

Jamison found his target, making a beeline towards the newspaper stand at the side of the road. The young man attending it was already starting to pack up until he spotted him, briefly looking him over from head to toe and turning back to putting away the newspapers. 

"What do you want?" the man asked, annoyed and leaning into a pile of boxes that reached his chest. 

"Mmm," Jamison groaned in annoyance, grabbing a couple of the newspapers and throwing some coins to the man, who barely was able to catch them in the air. The man clicked his tongue as Jamison turned around to leave. 

"Little freak," the man said with no intention to hide it as Jamison limped away. He hissed, clenching his fist in rage. "Go back to your toy friends." 

Jamison snarled, gripping the newspapers tightly with his hands. He would show him. He would show them. 

\--- 

By the time Jamison made it back home it had begun to rain, strong winds threatening an upcoming storm. He had a hard time opening the wooden doors to enter his house, having to pull harshly to escape from the night storm. He shuddered in the cold once inside, the cloak not enough to shelter him from the cold raindrops. He threw it carelessly to the ground, newspapers still under his armpit as he made his way inside.   
He was dripping wet, making his way towards the garden where he had left Roadhog. The dark sky made it difficult to see, but a lightning strike provided light for a couple of seconds and allowed Jamison to peek outside. There was no one there; Jamison figured Roadhog had made it inside before it rained. 

"Hog?" he called out, tensing at how silent his home was. Roadhog was a very quiet creature, but he was so massive it was almost impossible for him to not make noise. Jamison bit his lip, practically sprinting towards his laboratory with a terrible feeling on his gut. 

The room was still a complete mess, bloody rag on the floor, dried blood puddles on the tiles, bloodied hook on- 

Jamison blinked, making his way towards the metal slab. The dried bloody puddle was in the same place Roadhog had left it before, sans hook. 

"Roadhog?" he called out anxiously, eyes darting across the walls as he ran towards his bedroom. He wasn't there, either, and Jamison could feel his heartbeat in his ears. He let the newspapers drop to the floor as he made his way towards the garden and the metal ladder leading to the rooftop. 

Due to his peg leg, it was extremely difficult to make it to the actual rooftop, so he rarely did so. Last time he was there was not too long ago, however, when he had to set up the coils to revive Roadhog. Now that it rained, it was even more difficult for him to climb up the slippery ladder. He had to, however, doing his best as he frantically climbed the ladder, almost slipping more than a couple of times but managing to cling to the metal rungs. After a lot of struggle, Jamison managed to reach the top, scrambling to his feet in desperation. The rooftop was a good vantage point for most of the village, but it was far too dark during the storm for Jamison to see anything. 

"Roadhog!" he screamed out, the wind drowning his voice as the rain got stronger, raindrops slamming into him fiercely as it choked out his yelling. "Roadhog!" 

No answer. Lightning illuminated the village for few seconds but even then he couldn't see anything. Roadhog was massive, but the trees and houses were far bigger; if he was in the village, he was well-hidden. He attempted to yell once again, but the growing thunder left him yelling at nothing. 

This wasn't smart- Jamison was about twenty-four percent metal. Standing on a rooftop during a thunderstorm was just asking to be electrocuted. He quickly made his way down, careful to not slip, though a close call at the last step with his peg leg. He regained his composure quickly, making his way inside; he would be no help to Roadhog if he died by getting struck by lightning. 

Now he was completely drenched, water puddling beneath his feet as he stepped inside his home. Jamison didn't care- Roadhog had left once again. The fear of him not returning reappeared, anxiety clawing at his throat as Jamison made his way through his house.   
He noticed the newspaper when he kicked at it with his peg leg; he figured he may as well do a bit of research while Roadhog was out because he was _definitely_ going to come back just as he did before.   
He picked them up, wet fingers dampening the paper slightly. He dragged his feet towards his laboratory, wet clothes clinging to him. He didn't care, the thought of Roadhog being out there instead occupying his mind. 

Jamison dragged himself towards his work table leaving a trail of water behind him. He sat on the wooden chair, placing the newspapers in front of him as he flipped the pages with trembling fingers. He was shaking, unsure if it was due to coldness or anxiety, and ignored most of the words, eyes darting for what he was looking for, any sign of- 

There it was. 

Jamison closely examined the newspaper, nervousness not allowing him to pay attention to the actual words. He closed his eyes, slapping himself on the face so as to focus and tried again. 

 

_"The constables have not been able to determine the perpetrator of the grisly crime. The victims, brothers Angus, Luca, and Piers Bennet, were brutally murdered in their cabin as of last night._

_"The three brothers, aged thirty-two, thirty-five, and forty, were dismembered in their woodcutting cabin. Their bodies were found by a villager who stopped by to commission them-"_

 

Jamison didn't pay any more attention to the rest of the words, ink running where his wet fingers ruined the paper. He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palms, shoulders tensing. The Bennet brothers were dead- they had been murdered by Roadhog. 

He wasn't sure how to feel. Jamison knew the Bennet brothers- he recalled a very particular incident about five years ago when he had been walking back from Lord Reinhardt's castle at night. He recalled the cold breeze as he walked through the empty streets, the brothers suddenly bursting out drunk from the tavern. They pointed at Jamison, laughing and hurling obscenities at him- he was used to it, as used as he could ever be with being the village freak. 

 

That night was different, however- he recalled the three of them ganging up to him, cornering the young doctor against one of the buildings in the alley. They proceeded to attack him, tugging at his hair and kicking at his torso and head, pulling apart his prosthetics as they did so. They destroyed them, leaving the useless remains at his feet as they continued to use Jamison as a punching bag. He didn't know how long it was until they got bored, leaving him beaten up and bloody against the wall. After that night, Jamison perfected his prosthetics to be indestructible. 

 

He knew it was wrong, but Jamison couldn't help but smile at their current fate. It still bothered him why Roadhog had decided to murder them all of sudden- was it an instinct? Was it part of his nature to go out and kill? Jamison also wondered why them, why the Bennet Brothers, but he quickly discarded that doubt. Their house was also pretty out of the way, it was relatively closer than the village itself; it probably was because it was the first house Roadhog spotted that day. A coincidence. 

Jamison sighed. That was then; now, it was different. Roadhog was out there, probably killing as well. He didn't care much for the people he killed at all; his main concern was Roadhog being hunted down by the constables. The thought of Roadhog being captured and killed- 

It made Jamison want to vomit. 

He threw the newspapers to the floor, sighing as they were completely ruined by the puddle he left behind; if killing was Roadhog's instinct and something he had to do, then Jamison would have to deal with that one way or another eventually. What if Roadhog ran out of people to kill? What if one day he had that urge and Jamison was the only one around? What if- 

He slapped himself harshly- now that was stupid. He created Roadhog, had witnessed him being nothing but gentle; he wouldn't kill him. Jamison knew that. He trusted Roadhog enough to know he would never do that. 

The rain continued to pour, lulling Jamison. He didn't want to fall asleep; he wanted to wait for Roadhog to come home, even if it meant having to wait for him all night once more. His muscles ached, stiff and cold. No matter how much Jamison attempted to stay awake, the soft sound of the rain hitting the outside of his home finally lured him to sleep, face pressed against his damp desk. 

\--- 

The first thing he realized when he woke up was that he was once again under the warm sheets of his bed. Jamison shifted slightly, finding himself wrapped head to toe with the sheets, his sore muscles feeling good with the warmth. He whimpered contently, feeling weightless. Jamison brought his left hand to his right side, touching his naked stump. He should have been terrified that he was limbless, but Jamison felt at peace knowing he was safe, the huge hand wrapped around his back and bringing him closer to Roadhog. Jamison was shivering, skin in contact with Roadhog's damp belly, but it was okay. He didn't care if he froze to death if he was next to Roadhog. 

Jamison opened his eyes and looked up, Roadhog's black beady ones staring down at him. His snout was damp; Jamison brought his left hand to touch it, smearing his fingertips with cold blood. 

"Roadhog-" 

"Doesn't matter," Roadhog replied as he dragged Jamison closer until his face was hiding on Roadhog's broad chest. 

Oh, how he wanted to believe that, how much he wanted to believe that it was okay, that the blood was okay, that he would figure it out in the morning.   
He pressed his face against Roadhog's skin, breathing deeply the man's scent. 

 

Maybe he was wrong. After all, with Roadhog, he knew everything would be okay.

\---

Another day, another mess of blood to clean up. 

 

It was almost daily now, Roadhog going out at the middle of the night; Jamison had gotten used to it but he hadn't gotten used to the anxiety that creeped up at him whenever Roadhog left. Going out to the village to get newspaper to find about Roadhog's new victim was a habit of his now, the man tending to it hissing and insulting him. Lovely. 

A week had passed since Jamison gave life to Roadhog and every day there was new blood to clean, new flesh to take off his hook, new stitches to mend.   
A routine. 

Jamison couldn't make sense of the victims, either. It was far too much for it to be just a coincidence. 

First, the Bennet brothers.   
Second, Barnaby Jackson; the old man that had slammed a glass bottle against Jamison's head and left him to bleed out on the floor.   
Third, Trevor Cooper. Mugged Jamison one night and ended up stabbing the doctor. The constables did nothing. 

The rest were similar- all of them names he recognized, bringing with them memories of the abuse they had inflicted on him in the past, scars that he still had in his body. Every single one of them had wronged Jamison in one way or another, and now they were nothing but piles of organs on the streets of the village. 

Surely a coincidence? 

 

Even so, Jamison kept record of all of it, writing in his journal every day the new victims and what they had done to Jamison in the past. To be fair, pretty much the entire town had abused him in one fashion or another, but something still crawled up his spine to noticeably for him to just ignore the connection.   
He finished writing the last name in his journal- Rupert Barton. As with the others, Jamison recognized the name instantly; he was a constable about his age. He broke Jamison's leg years ago. Last he knew, his father was chief constable and he himself was probably going to become captain one day. 

Jamison scrunched his nose, closing the journal as he finished up. It was still early, not too long before the sun began to set. Roadhog hadn't gone out yet- good. It seemed the artificial man understood that he couldn't let himself be seen.   
Jamison took a peek to the window leading to the backyard where Roadhog had been for a while now. The big guy loved to stare at the flowers, even the dead ones. It made Jamison feel guilty that he was terrible at keeping them pretty. There was no Roadhog, however. Jamison quickly got to his feet, worried that Roadhog had left earlier this time, but he just felt massive hands wrap around him as soon as he got up, dragging him to the floor where Roadhog sat. 

"Hey ya big guy!" Jamison giggled as he sat on Roadhog's lap, turning to face him. He placed his hands on Roadhog's chest. God, he couldn't get tired of staring at him, he just made him outright perfect. "Ya look great today!" 

All those names in his journal, all those people that hated him just for existing- they didn't matter anymore. They wouldn't. They would never have anything on him, because Jamison wasn't alone anymore and he would never be alone in his life again. He felt his chest tighten in happiness, wrapping his arms around Roadhog once again. 

"I'm so happy for ye," Jamison said as he buried his face on Roadhog's shoulder. "Are ya happy too?" 

Roadhog palmed at Jamison's back. "Yes."   
That was all that mattered to Jamison. 

 

His state of happiness was interrupted by harsh knocking on the front door. Instantly, Roadhog gently pushed Jamison off his lap, getting defensive as he made way to his hook. Jamison scrambled off his feet, grabbing onto Roadhog's shoulder as he caught his attention. 

"Wait!" he whispered lowly as he clung to Roadhog's arm. Even if he had absolutely no strength to really slow him down, Roadhog still stopped on his tracks, staring at Jamison. "It's aight, don't worry." 

Jamison wasn't sure himself, however. It was very rare for someone to actually go and _visit_ him, unless it was a constable or someone of the like.   
The young doctor bit his lip, instructing Roadhog to keep quiet as he awaited. 

The knocking returned, frantic again. A voice at the other side of the door called. 

"Jamison Junkenstein, I know you're there! You never leave your damn house!" 

Jamison rolled his eyes, still awaiting as he kept an eye on Roadhog- the creature was very still and ready to attack. 

"Lord Wilhelm requests your assistance!" 

That made Jamison perk up, confused. Last time he had an audience with Lord Reinhardt the fool had called his creations "stupid useless trinkets"- that had been months ago. To be honest, Jamison was surprised Lord Reinhardt hadn't tried to haul him out to create an automaton slave. He figured Reinhardt wanted Jamison to forget he had denigrated him.   
He didn't forget, however. 

"If you won't open the door, I will bring all the constables and have them open it up!" 

"Oi! I'm comin', I'm comin'!" Jamison yelled at the door as he made a motion for Roadhog to stay put. Roadhog tensed up, fists clenched but he still obeyed. Jamison almost ran towards the front door, opening it slightly and poking his sharp face out. 

"What do ye want?" he barked at the messenger, an old courier who should have retired a long time ago. 

"Jesus, kid," the balding man squinted at Jamison. "You look like shit." 

"And ya look like someone spat on ye," Jamison replied back, hands gripping harshly on the door. "What do ye want?" 

"Lord Reinhardt Wilhelm requests an audience with you." 

"What," Jamison sneered. "Why? So he can mock me again?" 

"He got very important matters to discuss with you, freak." 

Jamison bit his lip, unsure. 

"Well tell Lord Reinhardt that if he wants an audience, tough luck. He’ll need to hire a new toymaker!" 

Jamison began to close the door, but the man lodged his boot in to prevent him from doing so. 

"Listen, Junkenstein, you damn well know that when Lord Wilhelm requests something, he gets it." 

Jamison stared at him with hate, eyes narrowing as he stared at the man’s own blue eyes. 

"Do whatever you want, but if you don't show up tonight at the audience, be sure that he will come here and drag you there himself." 

Jamison snarled, not breaking eye contact with the courier. 

"So," said the man with a shit-eating grin, "shall I tell him you will attend?" 

"Tell him…"   
To go fuck himself.   
"…that I will be there." 

"Great," the man smiled, disgusting teeth blaring at him. "It will be tonight at 7:00 in the throne room. Hope you aren't late." 

"Eat shit." 

The man turned around, leaving as Jamison stared at him until he was far away enough. 

Jamison closed the door, slumping against it as he stared at the tiled floor. Heavy footsteps entered the room, prompting Jamison to look up at Roadhog.   
He stared at him, head tilted with curiosity or confusion. Jamison sighed, rubbing his face with his metallic hand. 

He needed to get ready for an audience with Lord Reinhardt Wilhelm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how much he wanted to avoid it, he would have to go and face Lord Reinhardt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! This chapter turned a bit longer than i thought it would be hehehe. I've been swamped with work, so i'm not putting these out as soon as i thought i would. Worst case scenario, it will be one new chapter per week!
> 
> This chapter was insanely fun to write. I hope you like it!! 
> 
> Shout out to Nami, my BFF that beta read this!! You are a terrible influence to me, jerk.

The laboratory was in shambles, cables and metals thrown harshly to the ground, ruined papers scattered across the tiled floor. Jamison stomped on them too, for good measure. Furniture was thrown, tables were turned, old automatons laid destroyed at his feet. Jamison panted, tired after throwing his tantrum. 

No matter how much he wanted to avoid it, he would have to go and face Lord Reinhardt. 

Jamison had a faint idea of what it was that he wanted, but it still made his stomach clench in anxiety; had he and Roadhog been found out? No, that wasn't possible- Reinhardt would have come and murdered him outright, rather than make him come to his castle. It still had to do with Roadhog; there was no doubt of that. Whatever Lord Wilhelm had in mind made Jamison want to claw at the walls. 

"Shit..." he muttered to himself, guts shaking in anxiety. 

"You okay?" a deep gruff voice called out. 

Jamison turned around to see Roadhog staring down at him from few feet away. He looked around himself, his work room a complete utter mess. No, of course he wasn't okay. 

"Not really, no." Jamison scratched at the back of his neck. "I gotta go- just, few hours..." 

"Why?" Roadhog examined him carefully, staring at the ruined automatons in the room. 

"I er... work for 'im, in a way?" Jamison pointed at the robotic creations. "I used tha' build these for 'im. Whenever Lord Reinhardt had a request, I would build it for 'im." Jamison scowled, brow knotted. "He always treated 'em like toys, like... like slaves, ya know?" he said as he kicked away a metallic leg. "Got tired of it. Got tired of 'im sayin' I was useless. Was tired of bein' mocked by everyone! So I, uh..." 

Jamison smiled coyly, staring up at Roadhog as he felt his cheeks flush. 

"I created ya." 

Roadhog stared at Jamison for a long moment, then at the ruined robots. 

"These... slaves?" he asked, black beady eyes fixated on the mangled metal. "Machines?" 

"Yeah, they don't got free will- they uh, they do whatever ye tell 'em to." Jamison sighed, scratching at his skin. "Lifeless." 

Silence. 

"I hafta go, if I don't he'll come 'ere and-" Jamison smiled nervous, the corners of his mouth twitching. "Ya know why I can't let that happen, roight?" 

"Me." 

Jamison pretended that didn't feel like a stab in his chest. 

"I don't want them to kill ya, ya big lug." 

"They won't," Roadhog groaned as his shoulders tensed. "I won't let 'em." 

"Well I don't even want 'em tryin'!" Jamison walked past Roadhog and into his bedroom, trying to fish out some clean and decent looking clothes he could wear to the audience. "So I gotta go!" 

Jamison got dressed by simply putting cleaner pants and a clean lab coat; he didn't have the money or care for owning some truly elegant clothes. When finished he turned around to see Roadhog staring at him, and he felt nervous, unsure as to why. 

"I'll be back before too long," Jamison explained, attempting to ease the bad feeling on his throat. "I'll-" 

"Am I like them?" Roadhog asked, so softly Jamison felt his stomach clench. 

"What?" 

"Did you build me," Roadhog pointed at the sketches that were pinned to the bedroom walls, scribbles of automatons and metallic components across them, "like them?" 

Jamison stared at the walls, insane scribblings of new parts, new ideas, new projects plastered on every surface, evolving and twisting organically, until it lead to one end- the end Jamison somehow always felt he would get to- Roadhog. 

"A slave?" 

"No," Jamison whispered, something inside of him shaking and clawing, attempting to get free, to get out. To get him out of here, to get Roadhog away from all of that. Away from Lord Reinhardt- away from the villagers that surely wanted to kill him, something that twisted him and burnt him in a way Jamison couldn't understand. "Ye're not a slave." 

"What am I?" 

Jamison grabbed at his arms gently, assuring, not wanting to ever let go. 

"I made ya with free will- whatever ye decide its because of ya. Ye are not a slave, ya are yerself!" Jamison looked up at him lovingly, hoping he would understand- wanting him to understand. "What do ye want to be?" 

"I," Roadhog looked around silently, then to Jamison, "am Roadhog." 

"Roight you are!" Jamison replied as he hugged Roadhog tight, still unable to reach around. Roadhog patted his head, and Jamison wanted to stay like that forever. 

Unfortunately for both of them, he still had to head to the castle and humor Lord Reinhardt. 

"Will ye be here when I come back?" Jamison asked, still not wanting to let go of Roadhog. 

Roadhog was silent for several seconds, making the doctor's stomach clench. 

"Yes," he finally replied, nuzzling Jamison's hair. "I'll be here." 

"Thank ye," Jamison said as he tried his hardest to keep his tears from falling. 

 

\--- 

 

Uneven footsteps echoed across the hallway inside the huge castle, Jamison's peg leg stepping on the stone. Anxiety ate at him as he made his way to the throne room, guards staring at him with disgust and pity, as always; he looked at them with hate in his orange eyes as they whispered amongst each other, not caring if he saw. Imbeciles.   
He had walked through those halls many times. Whenever Lord Reinhardt wanted a new toy or a new automaton slave he would call Jamison to an audience to yell at him; Jamison was used to this. It wasn't until the good doctor made his way through the castle that he realized that Lord Reinhardt had left him relatively alone while he worked on creating Roadhog. With the memory of the Lord insulting him and calling his creations "garbage", he wasn’t surprised. 

Jamison stood in front of the massive doors leading to the throne room. A guard stared at him with disgust on his face. 

 

"What business do you have with the Lord?" he asked, annoyed. Jamison's nose wrinkled in annoyance. 

"Lord Wilhelm called me for an audience," he smiled, annoyed. "So, if ye may let me in?" 

"An audience?" The guard called out, eyeing Jamison up and down, focusing in particular on his prosthetics. "What would Lord Wilhelm want to do with a limbless freak like you?" 

Jamison grinned wide, showing pointy white teeth in an attempt to intimidate. "None of yer business, dog. Now, if I may?" 

The guard scoffed, but Jamison was right- he did have an audience requested by Reinhardt himself, robbing the guard of the precious privilege of denying him entry. He stepped aside, opening one of the doors only barely so Jamison could enter. 

 

Jamison nudged his way inside, door closing as soon as he entered the room. The throne room was massive, stairs leading to other sections of the castle, expensive decorations propped against the walls with the pictures. The throne itself was amazingly big as well, made specifically for gigantic Reinhardt.   
Roadhog was bigger, anyways, Jamison thought, with a silent chuckle. 

"Ah, welcome back, Doctor Junkenstein," Lord Reinhardt Wilhelm called out, perched on his massive throne. His battle armor shone against the light. Jamison stepped closer, attempting to walk as straight as possible with his peg leg. 

"Hello... my _Lord_ ," Jamison attempted to hide the venom on his voice, smiling sharp. "To what do I owe the honor of standing before you?" He wanted to puke. 

Reinhardt leaned forward, looking down at Jamison with a hint of scorn. He didn't say a thing, eyes fixating on the smaller man. Jamison could pick the anger Lord Reinhardt was feeling, but said nothing, standing still as he awaited for the Lord to speak. 

"I hope you are aware of the current situation on my hands, Junkenstein?" He leaned more, studying Jamison very carefully. "Or are you perhaps ignorant about the events happening around you? Are you too busy holed up in your home? Have your experiments kept you from-" 

"I _know_ what has been happening, Lord. I read the newspaper." Jamison stared back, tall and still. He would not let Reinhardt think he had power over him. 

"So you are familiar with the violent crimes!" Lord Reinhardt loudly exclaimed, laughing. Jamison just continued to stare. "You see, the townspeople are a bit on edge due to these grizzly crimes. Understandable, is it not?" 

"Yes," Jamison breathed out, calmly. "Yes it is." 

"The constables have no idea what it is that is causing these murders. Whatever it is, its _big_ , probably bigger than _me_." 

Jamison noticed how disturbed he was at this last part- Lord Reinhardt was giant. He probably had never encountered someone or something that could tower over him. It made Jamison's stomach flutter, to think his Roadhog could bring fear in a man that hadn't even seen him, but he kept those emotions from showing- he needed to be serious. 

"Whatever it is, I cannot let it continue." 

Jamison tilted his head, staring right at Reinhardt blue eyes. The Lord’s expression was sharp, staring down at the good doctor with resolve. It was pretty obvious what he wanted of Jamison. 

"But Lord, what can we possibly do to stop this... being?" Jamison felt like a lying child, attempting to not laugh through his teeth. He didn't know if he should feel absolute delight that the Lord was terrified of his creature, or if he should be _horrified_ at the fact that Reinhardt now had eyes on Roadhog. 

"Build a machine," Lord Reinhardt began to say as he stood up to his full height; he was big, but Roadhog was bigger. Good. "You will build a machine that will stop this creature." 

"You..." Jamison clenched his fist, jaw shaking. "want me to build a machine to stop this... creature?" 

"To kill it." 

"You want me..." Deep breaths. Clenched fist. Fingernails digging at his palm. "To kill it?" 

Reinhardt looked down at him and _oh_ how Jamison hated when he did that, when he looked down at him like a child, like something to be scolded and controlled, as if Reinhardt Wilhelm was doing him a favor by just letting him be in the same room as him. He wanted to rip his jaw off, to gouge his eyes out- he wanted to stand tall over him and look down at him, shouting _how does it feel now, dipshit?_. 

"I don't even know what it is!" Liar. He knew. He knew Roadhog better than any living soul, he knew his insides, his organs, his stitches. He knew every single inch of him, but he lied. He lied. "How am I supposed to stop it?" 

"Try." Looking down. Always Looking down. "Your machines have no life in them- I do not care if they get destroyed. You will stop this monster." 

_No_ , he wanted to say, to yell at him and claw at him, to tell him to get away from Roadhog, to tell him to stop looking down at him as if he was a charity case- what did he know? What could he _possibly_ know? Always coddled by everyone and handled his crown in a silver platter- what would Reinhardt ever know? He knew shit. He knew shit about Roadhog. He wanted to snarl and yell to stay away from his beautiful Roadhog.   
...But he did not. He clenched his fist and swallowed, nodding as he felt rage claw at his stomach. 

"Yes, my Lord." His teeth ground. "I will stop this monster." 

 

\--- 

 

The walk back home had been silent, Jamison’s head spinning with thoughts and ideas as he attempted to figure out what to do. His gait was more wrong than normal, eyes unfocused as he attempted to make sense of the situation. 

If he ignored Reinhardt then the man would personally go and hunt him down, and would find out about Roadhog. Unacceptable. Won't happen. Jamison wouldn't let that happen; but the other alternative wasn't attractive at all- building automatons to stop- to _kill_ Roadhog? There was no way he would do that. It was out of the question. 

Then, what? He couldn't ignore Reinhardt, but he couldn't obey his commands, either. He was stuck in limbo, both options so utterly repulsive to him he needed to think of a third way out, but he was so upset and so agitated nothing came to mind. 

He growled, exasperated, as he noticed that he’d reached home and hadn't actually thought of a good plan. Jamison had to think fast; the more he stalled, the more he risked Reinhardt suspecting something. The Lord wasn't that smart, however- Jamison had a while before coming up with a plan. 

He raised his hand to push at the door to his home, anxiety rising until he remembered Roadhog had promised to stay put; Jamison hoped his creature had followed through his promise. He silently entered his house, closing the door and locking it behind. It was already dark; at this hour Roadhog normally was already outside wrecking havoc. 

 

"Hey!" he yelled out, making his way to the garden, sighing as he found it empty. "I'm back, Hoggie!" 

No answer, but he expected that in a way- Roadhog was a man of massive size and few words. He went back inside and made his way to his laboratory, Lord Reinhardt’s words echoing in his mind, the threat very present. He entered his work room, but it was empty as well. Jamison blinked, slightly confused- at this point Roadhog would have showed himself to Jamison, and he suddenly feared that Roadhog had went out to kill after all. 

"Roadhog?" He sprinted to the last room he hasn't been to- his bedroom. Jamison entered the room loudly, almost tripping with his peg leg and grabbing the door for balance. Catching himself, Jamison finally found Roadhog staring down at Jamison's sketches, the hook on his hand. 

Why did he have his hook? Jamison eyed at the clean metal, glistening dangerously. Roadhog didn't pay attention to him, staring at the sketches and- 

 

Jamison's journal was in his hand, the one where Jamison had written about Roadhog’s killings and what they’d done to him. 

"Roadhog?" Jamison stepped in slowly, carefully; he felt something was terribly wrong but he couldn't tell _what_. "Mate, ya okay?" 

"Hm..." Roadhog grunted, aggressive. Jamison made his way behind him, wanting to touch the man but stopping before he reached him, skin crawling at the tense atmosphere. 

Something was wrong. 

"Something... the matter, mate?" He asked, cautious. 

"Slaves..." Roadhog said as his fingers caressed the papers, "to obey, huh?" He grabbed the paper and crumbled it between his fingers, destroying the sketch. 

"Y-yes," Jamison said, eyes fixated on the destroyed paper. "Slaves." 

"Why..." Roadhog threw everything off the wooden desk, papers and pencils violently knocked to the floor. Jamison tensed. "...did you create me?" 

Jamison opened his mouth but nothing came out, mouth opening and closing a couple of times at loss of words. Roadhog turned around, towering over the doctor, meat hook still shining between his fingers. 

"What?" was the only thing that came out of Jamison’s mouth, feeling the weight of Roadhog’s stare. 

"Did you create me," Roadhog brought the journal to Jamison eyes, the names of all his victims written in it as well as their sins, "for me to kill them?" 

 

Jamison sputtered, unable to say anything, as Roadhog threw the journal against the wall, papers flying down. Jamison flinched, heartbeat increasing. 

"I killed them because of you," Roadhog roared. "Is that why you created me? For your _revenge_?" 

Roadhog grabbed Jamison by the neck, lifting him up and slamming the doctor against the wall so hard it knocked the air out of his lungs. Jamison wheezed, hands scrambling to gain leverage at Roadhog's wrist, kicking wildly. He felt the cold metal of Roadhog's hook pressing against his chin. 

"I- I-" he attempted to talk, hand and hook making it hard for him to do so. His ears began to ring, and he coughed as his creature stared up at him with pure hate. 

"A slave," he roared. "A toy. A servant to _you_ , is that true?" 

Jamison eyes began to water, vision blurring while he attempted to not pass out. He was going to kill him, Roadhog was going to kill him... but for some reason, Jamison couldn't blame him. How could he? Roadhog had every right to be upset- he believed Jamison had created him purely to have revenge against those that had wronged him. It was logical. It made sense. It should be the reason he created him. 

But it wasn’t. 

"N-" he choked. "No-" he bit his lip, blood pouring out of it. "I-" 

" _What?_ " 

"Was- alone-" 

 

Jamison gasped as he felt fingers loosen the grip, but he still was held up painfully against the wall. His creature stared at him, motionless. 

"I wanted-" he coughed. "I hate being alone- I- I just- I just wanted someone-" 

Roadhog kept staring at him. 

"Ya-ya are no slave, mate..." 

"These... _thoughts_ ," Roadhog stared at the hook in his hand. "You didn't put them there?" 

"No," he gasped, out of breath and smiling. "They're yers. All yers. I had nothing to do with 'em." 

Jamison lifted his hand weakly, patting at Roadhog calmly, lovingly. "Ye are yerself. All ya feel is ya, mate. I got nothin' to do with it." 

Roadhog lessened his grip so Jamison could breathe again, but he still was pressed against the wall, if more gently. Jamison gasped, sucking air in as he relaxed. He felt the fear in him drain out, replaced with a loving calmness. 

"What... do I do?" Roadhog asked, staring at Jamison with his beady eyes. 

Jamison smiled and patted his monster's hand once again. 

"It's yer choice." 

Jamison stared at him lovingly, still smiling his crooked smile, feeling a happiness he’d never felt before as Roadhog realized he was his own individual, his own soul. Whatever he did, he did for himself. 

"Hoggie," Jamison breathed out, voice hoarse from the near asphyxiation earlier. Roadhog stared up at him, still in the middle of his self discovery. "Did ya kill those people... for me?" 

"I-" Roadhog grunted, and stared at the floor as he attempted to organize his thoughts. Jamison didn't mind waiting for him. "I knew they hurt you... And I had to make them pay." 

Jamison's mouth dropped open, fingers grasping at Roadhog. He felt his stomach go cold, and he became hyper aware of everything around him. Of Roadhog, staring at him, pressing him up against the wall. Roadhog, who had done this for him. 

For _him_. 

 

The question as to how Roadhog even knew these people, or that they had hurt Jamison in the past, appeared briefly in Jamison's mind but he quickly discarded it- he would worry about that another time. No wonder Roadhog thought that Jamison had built him for revenge- he wanted to kill all of those that had harmed him.   
Jamison didn't want to think deep about it, he didn't want to make sense of the situation or think why Roadhog had decided to kill them, to protect him- he just grasped at his fingers gently, heartbeat increasing. 

"Ya did that..." he smiled tired, as Roadhog stared at him, "for me? Why?" 

Roadhog stared right at him, giant thumb caressing Jamison's cheek. 

"Because I wanted to." 

 

"Ye..." Jamison chuckled, head fogged with emotions, cheeks burning. "Ye wanted to? A-Ahahaha..." He felt himself choke up. "Why would ya want to do that? Eh?" 

"Because..." Roadhog grunted calmly. "Because I wanted?" 

"Ya askin' me, mate..." Jamison felt so light in the monster's hand, completely at his mercy. "What do ya... wanna do now?" 

Roadhog stared up at Jamison for a couple of moments, as if he was trying to assess the situation at hand. He kept Jamison pressed against the wall, letting drop the hook he was holding to the floor. The metal clattered. He raised his free hand, fingertips ghosting over Jamison's legs.   
Jamison gasped in surprise, skin tingling as he felt those massive fingertips caressing his thighs. He felt his stomach heat up, and chuckled out of instinct. 

"M-mate?" His world was spinning, he attempted to keep grounded by grasping Roadhog, but he still felt as if nothing was real, as if it was a way to good dream. 

 

"I want to do this." 

 

Jamison was a lonely man, and he knew this. He was the town freak, so he knew he would never have any meaningful relationship with anyone at all. He created Roadhog because he was lonely, oh so lonely and it was very obvious that he created him in his own taste. Every inch of Roadhog had been carefully designed by him, to be the man of his dreams, the one he had always dreamt would take him far away from that wretched place. 

He loved him. He loved him in every sense of the word. He had spent so much time building him, hoping he would like him, hoping he wouldn't think he was creepy and disgusting like everybody else- he’d yearned for his approval before he’d even existed.   
How poetic. 

Jamison sucked in a sharp breath, massive hand traveling up to his thighs. He moaned softly as those giant fingers pressed against the bulge in between his legs, cupping it. Jamison bit his lip, eyes closing, letting Roadhog manhandle him. It was fantastic, the best feeling in the world.   
Roadhog eventually put Jamison on the floor, still pushed slightly against the wall. Jamison leaned his head back against the wall behind him as he let Roadhog fumble with the buttons of his lab-coat, letting it fall against the floor. 

Jamison was not a small man- he was taller than many. Apart from Roadhog and Lord Reinhardt, he didn't know anyone taller than himself. Despite this, Jamison was very thin- ribs and hipbones poking out sharply, malnourished stomach sticking in. The lab-coat made him look bigger than he actually was, hiding his sharp thinness from everyone. They didn't need more reasons to shun him.   
Roadhog picked him up and Jamison felt his heart flutter at thinking that he must weigh nothing to Roadhog, like holding a couple of grapes. His creation placed him on top of the bed and Jamison had never felt so anxious in his life, as Roadhog seemed to hesitate in touching him further. 

"What-" Jamison gasped as he held himself up with his elbows. 

Roadhog didn't have to say a thing for Jamison to understand, his massive hands carefully hovering above his torso, unsure. Roadhog was terrified he would hurt him. Jamison instantly understood, sitting up to undo his boot first. He threw the boot to the other side of the room, and proceeded to unstrap his peg leg off his stump.   
Roadhog stared as Jamison did this, as he continued with his right arm. Jamison let his metallic right hand fall to the floor. 

Jamison laid limbless on the bed, face flushed as he stared deeply into Roadhog's eyes. 

"I trust ya." 

Roadhog grunted softly, pushing Jamison down the mattress with one hand (still gentle), the other grabbing at his pants and pulling them down. After a tug, Jamison laid naked on the bed, cold air brushing at his legs. He felt goosebumps, the good kind as he wordlessly opened up his legs wide, Roadhog's palm rubbing circles on his chest.   
He placed his giant fingers in Jamison mouth and Jamison began sucking, eyes closed as he tasted the dead skin. Jamison had to admit he thought it would be far more unpleasant, but it felt like normal skin, albeit a little colder. Heat pooled at the bottom of his stomach and Jamison already felt himself harden. 

He couldn't believe this was happening, it was so good, the way Roadhog started to lightly touch at his erection, fingernail tickling his slit. Jamison raised his thin hips, tongue swiping at the fingers inside his mouth as he started to bob his head up and down. 

It was so, so good. 

Roadhog pulled his fingers off Jamison, the young man attempting to follow them with his tongue only to be gently placed against the bed, drool dripping of his chin and into his neck. Jamison breathed hard as he felt the wet finger prod at his hole. His left hand gripped at the massive hand pressing him up against the mattress, and he involuntarily whispered a soft "Please". 

"Tell me to stop," Roadhog said as he began to insert his massive finger up Jamison. It burnt- Jamison had never felt anything like that in his entire life. It was bigger than his own dick and it made Jamison's entire body shudder and stretch with pleasure as he moaned loudly. "Tell me to stop..." 

"N-no!" He laughed, pressing his hips against the mattress as he goaded Roadhog to keep going. "I'm good mate- I'm good. I'll yell stop if I want ya to." 

This was enough for Roadhog, who continued to insert his finger stretching Jamison as much as he could. Jamison felt so full, so good with the cold finger up his ass, more drool spilled off his mouth as he savored the moment with stars behind his eyes.   
Roadhog moved his finger around, curling and prodding and Jamison curled his toes, moaning loud in pleasure as he felt the second finger making an appearance. The beast began to scissor him, curling his digits as he continued to pleasure Jamison. 

"Please," Jamison begged as he curled into himself, precum already spilling of his tip and unto his stomach. "Roadhog!" 

The massive fingers left, and he was already a wreck. Jamison sucked in a breath as he felt those massive hands grab his thighs, dragging him close up to Roadhog. The massive bulbous tip pressed against his stretched hole and Jamison could have sworn he was dead and in heaven, this was too good to be true. 

"Please!" he yelled again, as the tip popped into him. It stung, it burnt- Jamison felt the sharp pain as Roadhog inserted into him. He didn't realize he’d yelled until Roadhog worriedly patted at him. 

"I'm okay mate!" he chuckled, left hand clutching at the sheets like a lifeline. "I'm okay!" 

Jamison remembered very well working on that cock; he did know every _inch_ of his monster. It was his own sick self indulgence what had made him build such a giant thing, but it was worth it, inch by inch impaling the man. Jamison felt stuffed, pressing against his organs as it made its way inside of him. He knew Roadhog was going slow, worried of tearing Jamison, and the doctor deeply appreciated it, but it drove him nuts how much it took until Roadhog was balls deep on him. 

"Oh, fuck," Jamison muttered as he looked up at his torso, taut skin bulging at the intrusion of Roadhog's massive dick. It was so big, fuck, but it felt so good, it didn't matter if it literally burst his skin right there right now, it would have been so worth it. 

Roadhog stayed inside of him and still, positioning himself on top of Jamison as he stared down at him with those black eyes of his. He looked so good, he was so beautiful, it was the most amazing thing Jamison had laid eyes on. Jamison couldn't believe his fucked up hands had made something as beautiful as Roadhog.   
Jamison couldn't help it, wrapping his good arm around Roadhog’s neck and burying his head in it. He wanted to cry, he was so happy. Roadhog in exchange wrapped his arms around Jamison, pressing him against the mattress enough to sink the mattress but not enough to hurt the man as he began to thrust. 

It was so gentle, it was so gentle because Roadhog was still scared of hurting him as he was so much smaller than him. Something to be protected. His treasure. It was so loving it made Jamison insides hurt, hips tingling as he thrusted in and out so slow, careful.   
Jamison gasped, attempting to rock his hips back and forward with Roadhog's rhythm, he needed more, he wanted craved _needed_ more. 

"Please," he breathed into Roadhog's neck, fingers digging at the dead skin. "Please! God, rip me apart!" 

"I-" 

"I'll be fine! Please!" Jamison sunk his teeth into the neck skin, the taste of chemicals flooding his mouth. "Roadhog, please!" 

Roadhog obeyed, thrusting in and out in a faster pace than before, his snout opening as he sunk his teeth in Jamison's neck. Jamison yelped and moaned, pressing his body against Roadhog further, the massive cock entering in and out in and out in and out and driving him crazy. 

"F-fuck!" he whispered, as Roadhog began to gently kiss the bite marks he let on Jamison's shoulder. "I-I love ya." His legs hurt from being so far apart accommodating Roadhog, his stomach hurt from the pressure of his massive gut, and his intestines were hurting from all the poking, Roadhog's massive dick poking out of his damn skin. "God! F-fuck, I love ya! I-I wanted ya for so long- I- I-" 

His mouth kept running, his heart pouring as his insides were being so gently fucked, his dick twitching as he was really close from coming. "H-Hoggie, I- I care about ya- I- I lova ya, I just- Fuck! I love ya to bits, I-" he whined, sticking his tongue out to lick at the skin of his man, of his creation, not caring about the stench of chemicals and dead skin, he couldn't bring himself to care as he felt the stitches of Roadhog's stomach rubbing against his cock. 

"I love you too," Roadhog said into Jamison’s skin as he sped up like a piston. "Jamie." 

 

That was Jamison's undoing, to listen to Roadhog's voice call to him, so soft, so caring and loving, so good and beautiful. He felt his toes curl as he orgasmed, a crashing tingling feeling traveling from his toe to his stomach, muscles twitching and clenching as it continued to crash against him. He cummed all over Roadhog and himself, semen being spread by Roadhog's belly as he continued to buck into him. 

Jamison felt his body spent, overstimulated as he continued to hold into Roadhog, letting the man finish. The massive man panted, fingertips pressing so hard into Jamison's back he left bruises on the shape of his fingerprints. Roadhog licked at Jamison, huffing as his big hips began to twitch.   
Jamison felt Roadhog's orgasm, as the cum filled him in a way that was unexpectable to him, colder than his hot insides. He gasped as Roadhog thrusted into his orgasm, his oversensitive body twitching in pleasure as it was over. 

They laid embraced for a moment, until Roadhog pulled out, cum dripping off Jamison thighs and leaving a wet spot underneath him. He didn't care, cum pooling underneath him- god, it was so much. He didn't regret making Roadhog so big in that sense. 

 

He panted, still naked and cold, shaking at the cool cum and at the cold sweat on his skin. He must have been shaking strongly, since Roadhog picked the ruined sheet and cleaned them both with it. Jamison was feeling pretty numb when Roadhog cradled him with one arm, throwing the ruined sheet to the floor and crawling underneath the clean ones. 

He was once again underneath the sheets, cold shaking body warming up. Jamison reached to Roadhog, who dragged him close and put an arm around him, his slightly cold body wrapped around Jamison. 

"Please," Jamison whispered, hand touching Roadhog's snout as he stared up at him, _begging _. "Don't leave me."__

__Roadhog pressed his snout against Jamison's forehead as in to kiss him, wrapping the frail body and bringing him against his gut._ _

__

__"I'll never leave you."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would make a monster you can't fuck????


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I won't let 'em touch ya, I- I will kill 'em all, Hog. I'll kill 'em for you. Ya know that, roight?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamison plan to placate Lord Reinhardt is revealed, and a visitor shows up on Jamison's home.
> 
>  
> 
> Ah! Here it is, new chapter! This one was real fun to write as well. In terms of plot we are kind of at the middle of the story, im still not sure how many chapters there will be but i have a definite ending planned for this. Let's see how many chapters that means, oh boy.
> 
> No beta reader for this one- its like 2:40 am and I have no self control. SORRYYyyyy
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you like it!!!

"Jamie," Roadhog called out, staring as how Jamison danced around the room gathering pencils and papers on his arms, dumping them unto the wooden table on his bedroom, not before dumping everything on top of it to the floor. 

"Shit, okay," Jamison stared at the blank paper on the desk, hands on his hips as he looked at the blue prints and sketches pasted to his wall. "Okay." 

He heard soft rumbling behind him, Jamison turned around to find Roadhog staring at him, head tilted. It dawned on the doctor that he hadn't actually explained a thing of what had happened with Lord Reinhardt the previous day- as soon as he had woken up, he practically jumped off the bed putting pants and prosthetics on (more of a routine, really, he didn't care about being naked in front of Roadhog) 

He really needed to talk to Roadhog about it, though. 

 

"Er, well," Jamison said with a quivering voice. "I went to talk with tha' Lord last night, roight? Well- it was about ya, mate." 

Roadhog grunted deeply, letting know Jamison that he understood. 

"He uh, well, He really didn't like ya going and killin' people, ya see! Ahaha!" He laughed nervously, trying his hardest to keep his composure. He felt so much anxiety at Roadhog staring at him- he just had barely convinced the man that he wasn't a slave, having to explain that he was tasked with "killing" him was going to be a nightmare. 

"Ya know how I said i worked for 'im, roight? Well," Jamison shifted nervously on his feet. "He... ordered me to, uh, build somethin' to..." His knees were shaking. "To kill ya." 

 

The silence was thick, too thick for Jamison's liking. Roadhog stood perfectly still simply staring at him and Jamison could not tell how many seconds (minutes?) passed before he spoke. 

"Are you going to?" 

Jamison felt himself squirm at the mere thought, not sure what disturbed him more- the fact that Roadhog thought he would actually kill him or the thought of actually _killing_ him. He hated it, the thought of Roadhog even asking if he would go through with it.   
Could he even kill him? The man was gigantic and strong- that's just how Jamison built him. If Jamison said yes, would Roadhog kill him right there? It wouldn't be hard for him, just grab him and crush all his bones with his massive hands, to just snap his neck, to tear him apart- just like all those people in the newspaper. Easy. 

"No," Jamison said firmly as he stared at Roadhog's black eyes. "I would never do such thing" he balled up his fists in rage at the fact that Lord Reinhardt had even _dared_ order such a thing. Jamison muscles tensed, stomping on the ground in absolute pure rage. 

"I would kill the entire world and then myself before I killed ya! Do ya understand?!"Jamison had managed to rile himself up, panting with his shoulders rising up and down. His left fist began to bleed, fingernails digging deep on his own flesh. He didn't realize his jaw was clenching until his teeth began to hurt. 

Roadhog took a step forward, wrapping his hand around Jamison and holding him close. The doctor relaxed, face pressed against the monster's skin, feeling his shoulders drop. God, Roadhog had so much power over him- he wondered if the man knew that. 

"I'll kill 'em all," Jamison caressed Roadhog's massive gut with his hands, all tension leaving his body almost immediately. "I won't let 'em touch ya, I- I will kill 'em all, Hog. I'll kill 'em for you. Ya know that, roight?" 

"I do," Roadhog said with a sweet voice, palm pressed softly against Jamison's head. 

"If I don't do anythin', Lord Reinhart will come and hunt you down." He pressed his lips against Roadhog's skin, ghosting kisses on it. 

"Let him," Roadhog's gruff voice echoed on the room, making Jamison's ribcage rumble. "I'll kill him." 

Jamison chuckled softly, flesh hand rubbing soft circles on Roadhog's skin. "Not yet mate, not yet..." He placed a kiss on Roadhog's gut, feeling his face heat up at Roadhog's content rumbling. 

"I'll build fake 'bots, make 'im think I'm tryin to stop ya," He nuzzled against Roadhog's hand, practically purring at it. "Then you can keep killin' them al to ya heart's content. Ya like that, Hog?" 

Roadhog grunted, positive, fingers massaging the man's scalp. Jamison felt his stomach tickle as he ventured his flesh hand towards Roadhog's crotch. He carefully paid attention to the man's reaction as he cupped him softly, and Roadhog moaned low, hand pressing Jamison softly against himself. 

"I'll do anything for ya, big guy," He breathed out wetly, hand still massaging Roadhog's huge cock through his pants, feeling it twitch and harden between his fingers. 

Roadhog leaned down, snout pressed against Jamison's ear, breath hot and making Jamison's hairs stand. "Show me." 

 

Jamison breathed heavily, slowly kneeling as his other hand caressed Roadhog's gut. Once kneeled he chuckled that he was at eye level with the man's crotch, still massaging it softly with one hand and undoing the pant buttons with the other. Roadhog just continued to pat his head gently, massive fingers easily wrapping around his skull.   
Jamison felt his body heat rise up as he finished undoing the pants, freeing Roadhog's half-hardened member from his clothing. He licked his lips, cheeks flush and sweat rolling at the mere sight of it. He was even bigger up close. 

He grabbed the base of the cock with his flesh hand, planting soft kisses to the red tip of it. Roadhog grunted lowly, right hand stroking his cheek so softly Jamison thought he was dreaming. Those huge fingers caressing him so softly- it sent shivers down Jamison's spine. 

The Doctor tongue spilled out, licking his hips as he felt the cock grow bigger in his hand as he continued to pump it. Roadhog huffed, head tilted back as Jamison continued to massage him.   
Jamison tongue pressed against the underside of Roadhog's cock, cold and hard. He ran his tongue on the slit prompting Roadhog to huff and grip hard into Jamison. He separated from it, a thread of drool connecting to the tip of Roadhog's dick. Jamison licked at his lips once again to ready them, hand now cupping the man's balls. 

The Doctor took a deep breath, closing his eyes and opening his mouth wide. His free hand gripped at Roadhog's hip, slowly taking the man into his mouth. His dick was huge, stretching the man thin lips tot he limit but he didn't care, the taste of Roadhog's precum reaching his tongue as he made a delighted sound. It was amazing. He was in paradise right now.   
Drool spilled out of his mouth and into his chin, slowly taking all of Roadhog into his mouth until his nose was pressed against the man's soft pubes. They smelled of chloroform and musk, and it made Jamison toes curl.   
They both were still for a few seconds, as Jamison settled the feeling of having his mouth stretched to the limit to swallow him, eyes watering. Jamison breathed through his nose as he began to lick, tongue pressing against the large vein in the member, teeth softly tickling on the underside. 

He had never given a blowjob before, going with his instincts as to what was good. It shouldn't be that difficult, he figured- just lick and swallow. Roadhog kept breathing contently, hand caressing and tugging at his hair gently so Jamison must be doing something right.   
Jamison was a mess- drool was spilling everywhere, messy disgusting sounds as he licked at Roadhog with watery adoring eyes. He looked up to his creature, eyes focused on him as he bent down to press a kiss on Jamison's temple. God, he loved him. He loved him so much. 

He gripped at his thighs more, using them for balance as Jamison bobbed his head back and forth as much as he could, face completely red and hot, a contrast to Roadhog's cold skin. Roadhog huffed, squirmed as Jamison took him in, fingers twitching and breathing accelerating. He did this. He made Roadhog, and he made him this. He made him a panting mess.   
Jamison continued to lick at him, until Roadhog pulled out suddenly. Jamison followed him with his tongue, but Roadhog kept him grounded on the floor with one hand pressed against his shoulder, using the other to pump himself. 

He immediately understood, opening his mouth as Roadhog grunted deeply as he came, cum shooting all over Jamison's sloppy face, threads sticking to his sweaty skin. Jamison smiled, hand traveling down to his pants to start jerking himself off. 

Roadhog stopped him, pressing Jamison against the hard tile and pinning him there. 

"Please..." He gasped, feeling Roadhog touch at him so gently, he wanted to die. He wanted to die at Roadhog's arms and that would be okay with him, it was so good. 

Roadhog continued to press him against the floor, pulling Jamison's pants down as he started to very gently and slowly touch his neglected dick. Jamison stared deeply at Roadhog, amber eyes focused on black beady ones as he panted and moaned in pleasure at every touch. He rolled his hips up, glassy eyes simply staring at his man. 

Roadhog was very concentrated on every little sound and face Jamison made, fingers jerking at Jamison slowly. Jamison attempted to grab unto the floor, fingers attempting to grasp at anything but failing, back arching as drool fell of his face mixed with cum. He freed the hand pinning Jamison, using only his weight to prevent the man from moving- he brushed his thumb on Jamison's dirty cheek to scoop up the cold cum.   
Jamison panted harsh, tongue lolled out as he let his head drop back. Those massive fingers gripped him at the tip of his erection, and twisted gently. It was Jamison's undoing, hot cum spilling on his stomach, stars and colors appearing behind his eyes as he screamed into the air. A massive hand massaged his lower back as he came, rubbing little circles into his spine to comfort him. 

It was fantastic- even better than the previous night. Jamison could have never imagined something as good as that, he couldn't even believe it _now_ even if he laid on the floor, dirty and ruined with cum on his body, body shining with sweat. 

"See?" Jamison smiled, showing teeth as he regained his breath. "I told ya, mate. I would do anything for ya." 

Roadhog patted him gently on the face, grunting and whispering sweetly to him, "I know." 

 

Roadhog helped Jamison up, also helping the small man clean up the cool come from his body. Jamison felt his face heat up once again- it felt so personal, those fingers that had just absolutely ruined him gently clean him up. It was... unbeliavable. 

He pulled his pants up once again, smiling and jiggling at Roadhog who once again brushed his face, gently. 

"Okay, mate," Jamison softly said patting at Roadhog's hand. "Let's work on those fakes, roight?" 

Roadhog nodded, grunting deeply. It made Jamison silly, smiling like a love-struck fool (Which he was). His heart fluttered in happiness, eyes locked in with the man. Feeling adventurous, Jamison stepped forward, closing his eyes as he wrapped his metal hand to Roadhog's neck and pulled him down. Roadhog let him, grasping at Jamison's ass as he brought him close.   
Jamison aimed for his lips (or what passed as lips), Roadhog guiding him as they both kissed. It was sloppy, full of drool and sweats and the taste of come, but damn if it wasn't the best kiss Jamison had ever had. It made his insides twist in a way he could never describe, as those pig lips helped him guide himself through it. It was... different, but Jamison was the living embodiment of "different", it made his toes curl in delight. 

After a few moments of sloppy kissing, Jamison pulled away only to breathe in air, Head hiding under Roadhog's chin, cheeks flushed and red once again. He pulled out, about to aim for another kiss when the smell of swamp flooded his nose. 

 

"Excuse me," a deep, echoing voice rumbled from behind them. Jamison felt himself being thrown behind Roadhog immediately, the giant man using himself as a shield to protect him from whatever had just sneaked inside their home. A deep chuckle was heard, and Jamison peeked from behind Roadhog, heart beating hard on his chest. 

"I did not mean to interrupt," once again a deep voice and laugh made his insides go cold, the Jack-o-Lantern head staring at him with that permanent laugh, fire spilling from the holes on it. The Reaper stood on the doorway leading to the bedroom, weapons on their holsters. He glanced at Roadhog, and then back to Jamison. "It seems you've kept yourself... occupied." He laughed once more, and it made Jamison want to punch him right on that stupid pumpkin smile of his. 

"The Reaper," Jamison said sarcastically, touching Roadhog's arm to calm him down, showing him the man was no danger, at least for now. "What do ye want?" 

The Reaper chuckled deeply, crossing his arms across his chest. "I come here on behalf of the Witch," he dropped his hands to rest at his sides, staring at Jamison with his red, burning holes he pretended to call eyes. 

 

"We must talk about business"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't forget, Jamison Junkenstein, the witch will come and you will have to pay your debt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Halloween Update! Surprise because I didn't actually expect this one to be done today, but oh well!  
> Happy halloween! I hope you had a fun safe night!! getting your last lootboxes too! I got all the gold skins but Junkenstein- had to buy him. jerk.  
> I'm sad the halloween event is coming to an end! I'm going to miss the gay junker menu screen. But it was really fun!
> 
> Note: I am not going to update any more chapters until late next week, since i will be out of town from Friday to Tuesday. I dont think i'll be able to squeeze another update before that!
> 
> This one chapter got violence, so heads up with that.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

Roadhog stood still between Jamison and the Reaper, hands balled up on fists, angry. Jamison was pretty angry, too- the Reaper had just interrupted them. He better have a damn good reason to do so, whatever these "business" were. 

"What do ye want?" Jamison spat out angrily as the Reaper just stared and smiled (did he have any other expression? was that face of his permanent? Whatever). 

"As I said," The Reaper pointed at Jamison with one of his strange claws. "I came here on behalf of the Witch of the Wilds." 

"Is she," Jamison bit his lip. "Is she gonna' cash in that debt now?" 

"She believes you are getting a little too cozy with your new pet," He now stared at Roadhog, who just grunted in anger. Jamison's jaw clenched, eyes narrowing at the Reaper. "Don't forget, you have a debt to pay." 

"Debt?" Roadhog sounded confused, staring down at Jamison with his head cocked, still defensive. 

The Reaper just chuckled loudly, crossing his arms across his chest. "It's about you, beast." He stared right at Roadhog, who seemed to ignore the Jack-O-Lantern man. Jamison felt like shit, not having explained what the "debt" was or how it was that he managed to give life to Roadhog. It had just slipped his mind, if he had to be honest. 

"Tha' Witch of the Wilds helped me create ya, Hog." He explained, hands patting at Roadhog gently with a smile on his face. "I made ya body an' everythin', but i just couldn't give ya the spark of life. The witch... she helped me give ya life, but in one condition," 

"The debt." 

"That's right," Reaper chimed in, getting close to them. Roadhog gently shoved Jamison behind him as he grunted dangerously but still didn't attack the Reaper, just staring down at him. "Don't forget, Jamison Junkenstein, the witch will come and you will have to pay your debt." Reaper's hand was hovering above his gun, something that didn't escape Jamison's eye. 

"And what might this debt be, if I may ask?" Jamison smiled sharply, annoyed. 

"That is not my place to say." 

"Fine, when will I have to pay it, then?" 

"Whenever the Witch wants, Junkenstein. So be prepared, for she could come any minute." 

"Roight" 

"If you don't pay your debt-" 

"I know, i _know_ , yer the _Reaper_ , ye will take my soul. I get it!" Jamison growled in frustration, just wanting the man to go away. 

"Then, I will take my leave." Reaper laughed, body already starting to dematerialize. Jamison suddenly remembered he had a question to ask the Witch- maybe the Reaper could answer it? 

"Wait-" he stepped out from behind Roadhog and approached the Reaper just before he disappeared. 

"What," Reaper stopped his transformation, arms hanging lazily off the sides as he stared unamused to Jamison. "do you _want_." 

"Roadhog, 'e... 'e know about stuff, things i never told 'im 'bout. Things 'bout me," Jamison could feel Roadhog's eyes digging into his back, curious about the situation as well. "Why? How does 'e know?" 

Reaper stared at him for a while without saying a thing, fire specks falling off his eyes and mouth. He finally shrugged tiredly, grunting nonchalantly. 

"I don't know." 

"What? What do ya mean ya don't know?!" Jamison raised his voice in annoyance. 

"The Witch is the one to know about her own magic, I am but her servant. Is that all?" He grunted, annoyed. Jamison replied with a grunt on his own, scowling towards the undead man. "Right, Farewell, Doctor..." 

The Reaper laughed deeply as his body finally disintegrated, turning into black and red mist dissipiating in the air. 

Well, that didn't answer Jamison's question and it left him even more annoyed. He dragged his metallic hand across his face grunting in annoyance, turning towards Roadhog who just stared down at him. 

 

They needed to get to work. 

 

\--- 

 

"Well?" Lord Reinhardt sat still at the edge of his throne, eyes buried on Jamison's new robotic creation. 

"Yes my Lord," Jamison stood besides his automaton, trying his hardest to fake excitement about it. It had taken him two full days building it- it hadn't been hard at all for him. The Doctor had used old blueprints and designs to build this new creation of his, and it had been easy enough that he already had built more than one. "I have created a machine that-" 

" _Junkenstein_ , I do not have the time. Get to the point." 

"Yes, my _Lord_ ," Jamison spat out slightly baring his teeth, venom audible in his voice. "This automaton has tha weapons necessary tha stop whoever is committin' these terrible atrocities, my Lord." 

Lord Reinhardt rested his chin on the back of his hand, focusing on the automaton. It was similar to Jamison other creations the Doctor had to admit, but he made them bigger and sturdier only for show. It did have weapons, but he made extra sure they wouldn't hurt Roadhog. 

"Will it work? Will it stop the beast?" He asked, eyes still buried in the machine. 

"Of course, my Lord! If they don't, well, it would be real unfortunate Roight!" 

"Is this the only one you created?" 

"No, my Lord, I already made more than the one- they are already deployed around the village, keepin' an eye on everyone," Jamison proudly flicked a switch on his automaton and it turned to life, loud clicking and humming coming from it. It sprung to life, quickly leaving the room and to the outside. "This one roight there will go with its pals, and make sure the village keeps safe!" 

"Hm," Reinhardt huffed as he saw the machine make its way out the door, disappearing into the night. He sat straight, gaze turning to Jamison. "You have fulfilled your duties. You can leave now." 

Jamison felt his jaw clench, shoulders tensing. He was grateful he had googles on- that way he could leer at Reinhardt as much as he wanted. Reinhardt had the nerve to not even thank him at all? It's not like the machines were actually going to _work_ , but Reinhardt didn't know that. 

Not even a "Good Job". Typical. 

"Thank you, my _Lord_." 

He left the throne room quietly, the sound of his peg leg tapping against the tile floor accompanying him the way out. 

 

\--- 

 

Roadhog had already left before Jamison got home, the Doctor returned to an empty house. He sighed softly, closing the front door behind him. Jamison made his way to his laboratory, pieces of ruined scrap metal scattered across the room. 

 

"Oi, Hog, just tell me if it easy for ya to destroy these, roight?" Jamison stepped aside, his automaton standing on the center of the room. Roadhog huffed, nodding at the Doctor as he got ready for the machine. The machine came to life, starting to shoot bright blue blasts at Roadhog from its position. 

Roadhog let it hit him, calculating how much it damaged him. Jamison tensed as the automaton hit its target, but eased as he realized that it hadn't hurt Roadhog at all. If anything, a small bruise appeared where the blast had hit him in the chest.   
Roadhog chuckled, throwing his hook at the machine and piercing it in one hit. He dragged it to himself, easily tearing the mechanical body apart with his massive hands. Easy. Jamison chuckled, feeling at ease that the machines didn't do him any damage.  
This would placate Lord Reinhardt for a while. 

"Roight, that works! that works perfectly." Jamison approached the man with arms spread, pointing with one arm at the wreckage at Roadhog's feet, the other clinging to his massive arm. "These shouldn't give ya any problem. I already built some more of 'em to roam around town. This will make Lord Reinhardt shut up for a while, and give me a lil' bit more time to think of a better plan!" 

Roadhog huffed in agreement, arm wrapping around Jamison and bringing him closer to his side. The Doctor smiled contently, feeling the softness of Roadhog's gut against his face. 

"Ya don't gotta do this, Hog. Ye can just stay 'ere, with me. Ya don't have to put yerself in danger." 

"I want to." Roadhog's grip became tighter without actually hurting Jamison, and the Doctor felt warmth flood him. 

"Why would ye want that, ya big lug?" Jamison giggled, further burying his head on Roadhog's skin. 

"They hurt you," Roadhog huffed in a serious tone. "I will kill anyone that hurts you." 

Jamison smiled stupid, burying his eyes against Roadhog's gut attempting to hold back his tears. After so many years of being mocked and alone, he finally had someone that was willing to kill for him- that had already killed for him. He didn't know what he did to deserve that. 

"I love ya," he sniffled, rubbing his stinging eyes with his left hand. "Ya know that, roight?" 

"Yes," Roadhog softly said, picking up Jamison from the back and bringing him to his eye level. Jamison felt his face flush, staring at those dark eyes of his. "I do." 

 

This time it had been Roadhog the one to initiate the kiss, his cold snout pressing against Jamison thin lips. It was still weird, but Jamison was all about being weird and different so he didn't mind- he loved it, actually. He wrapped his arms around Roadhog's neck, letting that huge tongue of his breach his mouth as he parted his lips, legs going weak.   
He felt a huge thumb brushing between his legs and he moaned at it, hands gripping at him tighter. "I gotta go, Hog," he breathed into Roadhog's snout, feeling him kiss the corners of his mouth. "I-I have to go with Lord-" 

"Stay," Roadhog said in a voice that sounded like begging, fingers just brushing and touching at Jamison lovingly. 

"I have to, otherwise they'll... they'll find out." 

"Let them," Roadhog whispered to his ear. "I'll kill 'em all." 

"Not yet," Jamison moaned back as he just clung to Roadhog, bodies pressed together in a giant hug. "Not yet." 

Jamison really wanted to stay. He just wanted to stay home with Roadhog forever, fuck everybody else- but if he wanted to keep Roadhog safe he needed to leave and face Lord Reinhardt. The did not like to wait. 

 

Jamison sighed into the empty house, taking off his googles and throwing them wherever. He needed to think of a long term plan- Lord Reinhardt would eventually call him out for his shitty automatons doing nothing to stop the beast, not to mention the Witch's debt. What could she possibly want? 

Groaning, he made way to his kitchen. He would use the moment he was alone to figure out what to do; Jamison dug through the cabinets, grabbing a pot out of the few dishes he had. He filled it with water, turning on the fire and placing the pot on top of it. 

He wasn't a man that paid much attention to what he ate but God did he love tea- it was one of those pleasures he gave himself once in a while. He dug out for the herbs hidden in a cabinet as well, pouring them in the hot water. He loved tea but he couldn't be really arsed to learn the proper way to do it- no one had really taught him. Once done, he carefully pulled the tea on a small cup of tea he owned, some of the loose leaves falling on the cup. 

He didn't mind- instead blowing at the steamy cup as he carefully made his way to his work room, his peg leg made his gait uneven and he didn't need boiling tea on himself at the moment. He reached his laboratory, making his way to his work desk, sitting down and setting his tea next to him carefully as he grabbed papers and a pencil.   
Jamison blew some air on his tea, cooling it down just enough for him to start drinking it. He smiled at the smell, taking a sip of it contently. He cracked his fingers, beginning to scribble furiously anything that came to mind that could help him and Roadhog in the future. He didn't even know what his main goal was- he just kept writing down anything that came to mind. 

After several minutes he would grab the paper and scrunch it up, tossing it behind him in annoyance, starting the process all over again with new paper. He drew so many things- formulas for explosive ammo, chemical bombs, a mechanical tire that would shock and explode, a gun to shoot explosives- he drew so many things he thought may be useful to the future, pinning the best designs to his boards for him to contemplate. Perhaps if he designed the tools first, his plan would be easier to pierce?   
He stood in front of the board, trying to make sense of his own designs. His cup of tea was in his left hand, occasionally taking small sips of it as his eyes danced across the board, attempting to figure out any useful idea from the weapons he designed. 

Soft clicking brought him back to reality, the front door opening and closing softly. Jamison hummed as he realized he spent the entire night trying to come up with a plan and failing- but at least this was better than nothing. 

"Oi Hog!" Jamison yelled out, still standing in place as he examined his creations. It puzzled Jamison that he didn't hear Roadhog's heavy footsteps- maybe he had gone out directly to the garden. He put a hand at his hip, the other still holding the teacup; Jamison felt slightly weird, it was normal for Roadhog to go and greet him whenever he came back, and he would clean him up. Specially strange, since he would have thought Roadhog would report on how it went with his automatons. 

 

"Oi, Roadhog, how it go?" Jamison started to turn around on his feet- 

 

A sharp intense pain flooded his head, stars flooding his eyes as they stung as well while the right side of his skull screamed in an intense searing pain, vision turning foggy as the pain spread through his entire head. He must have fell, since the next thing he knew was that he slammed harshly against the floor as his teacup crashed next to him. 

He brought his hands to his head on instinct, feeling something sticky and warm at the side of his head. Jamison felt his body twitch involuntarily, drool spilling from his mouth as his vision shifted from foggy to blurry, eyes still stinging. He didn't know how to describe the pain on his head apart that it _hurt_ in a way he didn't know you could hurt. Jamison squirmed on the ground, jaw clenching in intense pain as he held his head between his shaky hands.   
Whoever had hit him on the head kicked him on the gut, forcing Jamison to lay on his back as he coughed bile and drool. He continued to held his head tight hoping it would help make sense of what was going on when he felt something very hard and heavy slam on his stomach. Jamison couldn't help it, turning his head to the other side to puke gastric acid and drool. 

He twitched in pain, head still buzzing as his eyes tried their best to make out the shape of his attacker. 

"It was your fault!" the person screamed, crowbar slamming once against his stomach forcing the air out of Jamison, the man attempted to curl into himself but was in too much pain to do so, gaping like a fish on land. 

"I know it was you!" The person hollered as they brought their crowbar once again to hit him in the chest. In his shock Jamison managed to grab at it with his right prosthetic hand, instincts overcoming him as he attempted to pull the weapon out of his attacker's hands. This earned him a heavy kick on the ribs not helping on his stupor, making Jamison letting go of the weapon. 

"You little freak! It was one of your robots! I know it!" Jamison heard the words but didn't make sense of them, his brain was too busy trying to understand what the hell was going on. Boot kicked him straight on the mouth once again and Jamison felt something crack. Warmth spilled from his mouth almost immediately, pain now searing intense from his gums and into the rest of his face, mixing with the pain at his skull. 

"Your toys killed my son! It's your fault! I will kill you!" 

Jamison laid on his back, body far too in pain for him to even move an inch. He felt when the crowbar hit him on the torso once again, he coughed blood but he couldn’t even spit it. His eyes were glassed over, and he wasn't sure if he was going to die. 

 

His eyes fixated on behind his attacker, a huge shadow instantly shrouding them. Jamison could only see the blur of a massive hand grabbing at their head and dragging them back. With great difficulty Jamison managed to turn his head around, cheek pressed against the cool tile. His mind still couldn't make sense of much that was happening, but he saw Roadhog holding his attacker on the air.   
The attacker screamed and screamed, wailing in absolute sheer _horror_ as Roadhog grabbed one of their arms and pulled. It came off like a broken doll, fountains of red sprouting from the exposed shoulder. The attacker screamed louder now, legs kicking wildly and frantic. It reminded Jamison of an animal. 

Jamison kept staring as he saw Roadhog proceed to do the same thing with the other arm, pulling it apart like it was putty and letting it fall to the ground. The person screamed and screamed so much, Jamison thought he would never shut up. 

He saw how Roadhog placed one hand on the attacker's upper torso, and the other on his abdomen. The person continued to scream bloody as Roadhog began to twist and twist, twisting, the screaming becoming more and more frantic as Roadhog just continued to _twist_ , like a paper, like a cloth, as if the person was just a toy. 

The screaming continued as Roadhog twisted him in half, ripping the attacker apart in the middle. Organs spilled out raw and disgusting, it reminded Jamison of the time he opened a can of soup with a chisel. The organs spilled over the floor, still hanging from both pieces of the person who continued to scream, scream, scream. Maybe they were already dead but they didn't know it- maybe they just would never stop screaming. 

They eventually did, however, and Roadhog let the broken individual fall to the floor, intestines and limbs surrounding them in a crude display of art. 

Jamison eyes watered as he saw Roadhog approach him. He kneeled, and Jamison suddenly realized how tired he felt. He brought his hand to his face, seeing all the blood on it. Hopefully his skull wasn't fractured, but it still sure hurt like damn hell. 

Roadhog picked him up from the floor, scooping him up excruciatingly gently. Jamison felt so bad- Roadhog must feel terrified. He placed his left hand on top of his, smiling. 

"I'm okay," he whispered. It was true- he wasn't going to die. He had just been beaten the fuck up by some asshole but he wasn't going to die. "Ya saved me, big guy. I ain't gonna die." 

"Jamie-" 

"I ain't gonna die, trust me. Ya trust me? I ain't gonna die." 

"I took care of him." 

"I saw," Jamison laughed, hissing when he felt his body complain in pain. "Thank ye." 

It hadn't been the first time Jamison had been brutally beaten up, and he knew he would be okay. He would have to keep rest for some days and it would absolutely suck- but he would utimately be okay He knew this. He hoped Roadhog trusted him in this as well.   
He was still too dazed to realize that Roadhog was carrying him to the bedroom, his eyes still foggy and hurting. He looked down as Roadhog passed through the mess of organs and limbs, chuckling weakly to himself. 

 

He must really love him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He recognized the corpse almost instantly- Edward Barton, chief of the constables. His son’s name was in the list of Roadhog's victims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, okay.
> 
> This week has been intense hard for me for very... obvious reasons. So, please, take care of yourself and your loved ones, okay? let's be kind to each other and do our best in these hard times. I know I am.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Shot Out to Nami, my beta reader of this chapter! love u nerd.

Jamison stared down at the mess in his workshop. He was leaning on a cane, holding his heavily bandaged head in his hand. He’d just woken up, body shoddily bandaged and carefully tucked into bed. The last thing Jamison remembered after he’d been beaten up was Roadhog carrying him in his broad arms; his monster must have attempted to fix him up. Jamison made a mental note to thank him dearly next time he saw him.  
Jamison cringed. He knew he probably shouldn't be up--his broken body needed more time to heal--but he needed to assess the situation. At least his skull wasn't fractured like he imagined, but there was still a buzzing pain ringing through his ears. And chest. And legs.  
It was all pain, but his worry for Roadhog’s whereabouts trumped it. It was already morning and he hadn't seen him--hopefully he was in the garden and not outside. Jamison wished he had help putting on his prosthetics, the pain making far more difficult than it should have been. He needed a cane to relieve the pressure, and was certain he looked ridiculous in the process. 

Jamison peered at his feet where the remains of his attacker lay. 

His arms laid separate from the torso, splaying in different directions like a broken doll. The upper and lower part of the body were separated, the legs lying down with the ass pointing towards the air. Out of it, intestines and organs made a rope that twisted in a disgusting knot, tying the legs to the torso of the attacker while his ribs and spine showed. The torso was lying on its back, the man's pained face staring to the ceiling with mouth hanging open and sunken open eyes.  
Jamison smiled, the memory of witnessing Roadhog twisting the man like a wet towel making his intestines jolt in pleasure, soon replaced by his ribs aching in pain. He hissed, annoyed, and focused on the corpse, trying to figure out if he knew who it was. 

He recognized him almost instantly- Edward Barton, chief of the constables. His son’s name was in the list of Roadhog's victims. At first Jamison feared he’d caught on to Jamison's creation, but that was unlikely. The man was a raging alcoholic and Jamison _was_ the punching bag of the town; he probably thought one of Jamison’s automatons had killed his son. Even if he did (he didn't), it didn't matter anyways. 

A maggot crawled out of the open mouth of the body and Jamison hummed. 

The body was bloated, maggots crawling on and out of it, flies feasting on the intestines lying on the cold floor. The blood was thick and coagulated, emanating a foul smell- Jamison had grown used to that smell ever since he started working on Roadhog. If his calculations were correct, the body had about four or five days dead; he felt a bit startled that he’d been unconscious for so long.  
He needed to get rid of the body as well, but he would need Roadhog's help since he was in no condition to move the corpse. He couldn't afford constables stopping by randomly and seeing the body of their chief destroyed in his laboratory. He could probably move the arms, however- put them in a sack while Roadhog carried the rest. 

Jamison stepped carefully forward to get close to the arms, but his cane and peg leg slipped in the thick blood. He slammed backwards against the floor, screaming as pain blossomed in his injured body. His ribs creaked harshly, agony overwhelming him. Jamison screamed again, curling into himself and holding his head between his hands. It hurt so much he thought he blacked out once again, drool spilling into the floor. 

 

Jamison woke up on his bed, his head cradled by Roadhog's massive hand, thumb running circles on his hurt skull. He felt so tired and yet so glad he was there with him; he had no idea how much time had passed or if it was even the same day... but it didn't matter. Roadhog was there and that's what mattered. 

"Hog..." he whispered, skull buzzing. Roadhog looked down to him, gently grabbing his flesh hand, comforting the doctor. 

"Sleep," Roadhog growled. 

Jamison curled his fingers around Roadhog's, using his hand as a leverage to attempt to sit up. It hurt his body severely, making Jamison hiss in pain. Roadhog gently laid him back, tucking him into the bed. 

"Jamie, rest." 

"Roadhog," Jamison whispered, attempting to stay awake. "The body. He was chief constable. Ya gotta get rid of it." 

Roadhog nuzzled his hair, nodding as he tried to lull him to sleep. 

"Throw it in the woods. Roadhog..." 

He fell asleep feeling Roadhog's fingers caressing his palm. 

 

\--- 

 

When Jamison regained consciousness it was already morning. The pain was mostly gone, his muscles still throbbing in pain, but he could manage it. His head still buzzed a little, but it no longer wanted to gouge his eyes out, so that was a start. 

He got up, once again putting on his prosthetics. He felt strange, still having trouble balancing himself as he stood up. His nose perked up at the smell of fresh blood, prompting Jamison to speed towards his laboratory- didn't Roadhog take away the body? No, this smell was fresh and recent- it couldn't come from the corpse. He increased his pace, body still bandaged; he didn't find a reason to take the bandages off just yet.  
Jamison made his way through the corridor, freezing when he saw the hulking figure limping his way towards the bedroom. Jamison froze, spotting all the blood on Roadhog's body- fresh blood. His blood. He knew it was his, the stitches of his belly had been torn open and blood was slowly dripping from it along with some of the guts he had so carefully chosen for him. Roadhog seemed out of breath, blood covered hand using the wall as leverage, leaving a bloody handprint on it. He stared down at Jamison tiredly, scooping his guts with his free hand preventing them from falling into the ground. He looked down at the mess in his hand, and then back to Jamison as he huffed. 

"Oh my God," Jamison sputtered out as he made his way to Roadhog, fingers frantically caressing the skin of his creature to find more wounds on him. There were some bullet wounds with blood pouring out, but it seemed the biggest worry for now were his guts. "Roadhog, what happened?!" 

"Attacked," Roadhog huffed out with difficulty. 

A knot formed in Jamison's throat as he carefully guided Roadhog to his laboratory, making sure he wouldn't accidentally let go of his own guts. 

"Shhh," Jamison whispered sweetly as he motioned Roadhog to sit down on the metal slab where he had come to life. Jamison realized that the body was gone, the blood still on the tiles. He made a mental note to clean it before he slipped again like a damn idiot. He dragged his tools with him, along with a huge needle and thread. He motioned for Roadhog to lay down, the giant obeying with his guts still scooped on his palm. Jamison grabbed a flap of skin, pulling it up gently. "Okay, shove 'em up inside!" 

Roadhog did so, pressing his palm into his own stomach and shoving his organs back inside. Now that he laid down he could free his hands without his intestines falling out. Jamison guided Roadhog's hand to press against his stomach skin, pushing down the gut so he could begin to stitch it. Jamison grabbed at the needle and thread, special ones- stronger than normal thread. For automatons. It should keep Roadhog in one piece better than the previous thread he used back when he built Roadhog. 

"Hold still, mate," Jamison said as he started to focus on the stitching, hands very carefully piercing his skin. "Gotta keep those organs inside, buddy!" 

It took him a couple of minutes more before he finished closing the wound. He moved Roadhog's palm out of the way, prodding at the stitches and making sure the organs couldn't spill once again. That was one thing taken care of, Jamison thought, as he went to grab a rag to clean up the blood and inspect his other wounds. 

"What happened, Hog?" Jamison asked as he began to clean up the mess on Roadhog's body. 

Roadhog huffed, fingers twitching at the feeling of the cold rag on his skin. 

"Went to dump the body, deep on the woods." He groaned, head lying back against the cool slab. "People were around. With weapons. Saw me. Saw the body. Ambushed me." 

"Constables," Jamison hissed. "They were maybe lookin' for tha' guy ya' killed. How many?" 

"Few, at first. Then many." He groaned, his massive finger pointing at the stitches on the underside of his belly. "One cut my stitches, guts spilled out. Besides that, I'm good." 

"Ya got shot at," Jamison whispered as he dug out the bullets from his wounds, commanding Roadhog to strip to get a better view of his wounds. He did so, naked body glistening with blood. Jamison bit his lip to ground himself, pulling the bullets out of his body. Roadhog shrugged. "Didn't it hurt ya?" 

"N'much." He scratched his belly, letting Jamison dig through his flesh. Jamison felt heat pool at his crotch, his fingers running on top of Roadhog's skin, feeling the dampness of it. He sucked in a breath through his teeth, ignoring his hardness as he continued to heal Roadhog. 

"Killed 'em all, too." Jamison felt his skin heat up. "Easy." 

"There!" Jamison cheered out as he finished digging out the last hole, stitching up the little wounds as he finished fixing fixing him up. He let his fingers linger on his skin. "I'm so glad yer okay, big guy. I was so scared when I saw ya with yer guts spillin' out!" 

Roadhog placed his massive palm on Jamison's head, rubbing very gently. He pressed his face against his pectoral, Jamison kissed at the skin softly, his skin feeling like it was on fire. Roadhog hummed contently, nuzzling at the man's scalp. "You okay?" 

Jamison couldn't stop smiling, his heart beating contently at the man's worry. "Ya. Ye killed 'im before 'e killed me." 

Roadhog moved his palm from his head to his torso, wrapping Jamison with his hand and pulling him on top of his gut. Jamison let a startled sound as straddled on Roadhog's massive gut, his crotch brushing against the belly button. He flustered immediately, hands propped on Roadhog's chest for leverage. Roadhog pressed his fingers on Jamison's sharp hips, getting a moan out of the doctor's mouth. Jamison's skin tingled, his fingers gripping at the skin of his lover. 

"Won't let them touch you," Roadhog huffed, thumb pressing at the bulge between Jamison's legs. 

Jamison gasped, leaning forward as Roadhog used his other hand to take off his coat. He threw it on the ground carelessly.  
Jamison kept grabbing onto Roadhog's chest, the thumb on his crotch toying with the waistband of his pants, calloused finger pressing on the soft pubes; Jamison bit his lower lip, eyes closing in pleasure. He felt the thumb rub circles at his pelvis, slowly pulling down the pants. 

It got stuck at his peg leg. Jamison raised his hand and helped him yank the pants off, throwing them along with the coat and being completely bare on top of Roadhog's gut. 

"I won't let them put a finger on you,” Roadhog growled. 

"Funny," Jamison giggled, balls tickling as they pressed against Roadhog's belly button. He began to sweat as he grinded on it, breath catching in his throat. "Didn't know ye were so protective." 

Roadhog sat up, holding tight at Jamison's hips so he wouldn’t fall. Jamison gasped as he was manhandled and put on Roadhog's lap. Before he could do anything Roadhog wrapped his massive palm on both erections, pressing their dicks together. Jamison almost fell but Roadhog grabbed him by the waist gently, balancing him so he wouldn't fall. Jamison grabbed at Roadhog, forehead pressing against his broad chest as he gasped desperately, feeling the pressure of his own dick against Roadhog's massive member. He was nothing compared to Roadhog, the huge palm completely swallowing him as it pumped and twisted while Jamison couldn't do anything but gasp for air, fingers digging at Roadhog's back. 

"R-Roadhog- fuck-" He was putty in Roadhog's hands, his entire body going limp and pressing against Roadhog's got, tongue lolling out of his mouth. He was powerless, the hand twisting powerfully around him. He began to thrust his hips with the rhythm of the hand making Roadhog groan in pleasure, gut rumbling beneath him. Jamison was in heaven, sweat rolling down his face.  
He was so close to coming, so close until Roadhog suddenly stopped. Jamison gasped as the man placed him on his side on the cold slab, skin flinching at how cold the metal was against his hot sweaty skin. He continued to pant, head too foggy to ask what he was doing. He felt Roadhog look for something around to make his job easier and it suddenly struck Jamison what it was that he wanted. He weakly stood up, running to one of the shelves with his dick still hard. He dug through it to take out a bright blue vial from it, placing the glass on Roadhog's hand. 

Roadhog nodded, wrapping his other arm around Jamison and pulling him into the slab once again, placing him on his side. Jamison heard the pop of the vial, and after some seconds he felt the slick cold fingers coat his balls and thighs. Jamison moaned loudly, lying back on Roadhog's belly as he let the fingers massage circles on the soft flesh. Roadhog positioned himself deirectly behind Jamison, his massive dick on the underside of Jamison; the Doctor did his best to press his thighs together making Roadhog moan in pleasure. 

The monster began thrusting in and out, fucking his slick thighs with his massive dick pressing against the underside of Jamison's, his balls also feeling the cock slide in and out of his thighs. It was too much pleasure, added by the fact that Roadhog began to shove his finger inside of Jamison. He was on edge, hissing as the finger stretched him around, thrusting in and out of him to ready him. Jamison breathed deeply, hands trying to find something to grab on. Another finger joined in, stretching him as he moaned loudly and shameless. 

He felt Roadhog's massive hand wrap around his skinny thigh, raising it up to open him wide. Jamison saw stars, body bursting with pleasure as he got closer to the edge of an orgasm. Roadhog entered him in one swift motion, slight pain blooming but not enough for it to not feel good. Roadhog's other fist wrapped around Jamison, and he placed his hand on top of it, hands curling around his finger for relief. Jamison's free hand grasped at Roadhog's neck, head lollying back as the man continued to held him open to trust in and out. 

He missed the feeling of being so stuffed, looking down at his abdomen he saw once again the massive bulge, his dick so huge it just pressed his guts, tight bulge making his stomach hurt (the good way). He cried out, the snout of Roadhog's pig nose stroking on his nape. The motion set him on edge, being the last straw for him. Jamison cried Roadhog's name as he came, cum spilling on his stomach and on the metal slab. He limped on Roadhog's arms, still riding his orgasm, body rocking back and forth by the motion of Roadhog's thrusts. 

He was oversensitive, his hole raw and slick from all the thrusting. He spilled drool out of his mouth, head nuzzling against Roadhog's chest as his palm nuzzled at his sweaty skin. Roadhog sped up, groaning and huffing like a pig as he spilled inside of Jamison, riding his orgasm by hugging Jamison close to him, still inside as he finished cumming inside of him. It was so much semen, it spilled out of his hole and into his thigh. 

Jamison panted, body shaking as he felt the pop of Roadhog's dick pulling out, semen spreading more on his thigh. He breathed out shakily, leaning back on Roadhog's sweaty skin. Roadhog pulled him close as well, thumb caressing Jamison's lips softly, grunting content. 

"I will kill 'em," Jamison breathed out. "The Constables. How dare they hurt ya. I'll... I'll blow 'em up." 

"Can't," Roadhog continued to caress his chapped lips. "Killed them already." 

Jamison giggled, pressing harder against Roadhog's gut. "Oi, roight, heh? Yer right. Well, I'll double kill 'em." 

He began to fall asleep on Roadhog arms, his head tucked under Roadhog's chin. There were so many things he needed to figure out, so many things he needed to fix, but being in Roadhog's arms made everything better. It made him forget every single problem he had, made him feel like he was worth everything. He never wanted to get out of there, never wanted to let go of Roadhog as long as he lived. For the first time in his life, he was happy. 

 

Someone rapped at the front door, waking up both Roadhog and Jamison from their peaceful slumber. Startled, Roadhog jumped off the slab while holding Jamison close to his chest. Jamison gasped in surprise, wiggling naked on Roadhog's grip. 

"It's okay- calm down Hog! It's okay!" Jamison attempted, even as the knocking on the door became more and more frantic. Jamison hugged at Roadhog assuring him that it was fine. The monster obliged, letting Jamison stand on the floor. 

The doctor was about to run towards the door until he realized he was still naked, with cum between his legs. Without thinking he grabbed the rag he used to clean Roadhog's blood, cleaning the thick cum off his legs as much as he could, then grabbed the lab coat and putting it on. He didn't care about putting the pants on--too difficult with his peg leg. The robe was long enough to cover his genitals. Whatever, it wasn't like everybody didn't think he was a freak already. 

"Open up, Junkenstein!" Whoever was at the front door continued to knock harshly, and Jamison could feel cum spilling out from his asshole as he walked. Oops. 

"I'm comin' I'm comin!" he yelled out, barely opening the door as he peeked his face out. The man on the other side of the door wrenched the door open, taking a full view of Jamison. The Doctor realized it was the same courier as before, staring at him with disgust. He grimaced at the state of the young doctor, taking a step back and snarling. 

"Goodness Junkenstein, what happened to you?" the man said pointing at the bruises on Jamison's neck and face. Oh, right. The assault. 

"Oh, I... got attacked by one of my robots." 

It seemed the man accepted the lie, laughing at Jamison. "Serves you right, you freak. I got a message from Lord Wilhelm, regarding your little piece of shit automatons." 

"Oi, roight?" Jamison rubbed his neck staring at the man. Roadhog didn't say anything about destroying any of his automatons. What did he want this time? Did he want more? 

"Lord Wilhelm no longer requires your services." 

Jamison went very quiet, brow furrowed in deep thought. 

"What?" 

"You're fired, freak. About time, if you asked me," the man hissed, staring down at Jamison and making a disgusted sound as he realized he wasn't wearing pants. 

"But- why? How-" 

"A bunch of constables wound up like minced meat. Your toys did nothing- even Chief Barton's body was found there. Your little experiments did nothing, so, you're fired." 

"Fired?!" Jamison yelled out, fingers running through his hair. "What does 'e think 'e's gonna do now?! My machines-" 

"They were useless, Junkenstein! They did nothing!" The man seemed to have pleasure on relying these news to Jamison, smile creeping up his face. He began to step inside the house but Jamison blocked him, sprawling his limbs and blocking the entry way from the man as he stood his full height. He was still taller, and the man just scoffed at him. "Whatever." 

"So, what is Lord's Wilhelm plan, huh?! Wot's 'e gonna do about this monster?!" 

"He'll hire outsiders, bounty hunters with experience at killing monsters. Your 'assistance' won't be necessary anymore." 

"Bounty- bounty hunters?" Jamison felt his blood boil. "He is- he's going to bring strangers to deal with this situation?! Is he mad?!" 

"Don't you dare badmouth Lord Wilhelm!" the courier yelled out, slamming his fist against the wall. "This is all your fault! Your damn machines did nothing!" 

"He hired outsiders to deal with our problem! He got no right!" 

"Listen to me you little piece of shit," The man kicked at Jamison in the ribs, muscles and bones still tender from the assault some days ago. Jamison lost his standing, prompting the man to land a punch on his cheek. It didn't hurt as much as he expected it to be, but he still felt his head throb. "You are lucky Lord Wilhelm hasn't killed you yet! I'll show you a lesson! You should've left as soon as your father died!" 

He threw another punch, one Jamison was able to evade by simply ducking. He was about to start fighting back and kick the man out of his house, but he was _tired_. A smile appeared on Jamison's face as he stood up, bruised cheek cradled by his hand. 

"Roadhog!" 

The courier cocked his head in confusion, using the opportunity of Jamison calling out to Roadhog to punch him once again on the neck. Jamison lost his balance, falling on his ass without any real damage apart from being annoyed. 

"The town will thank me for this," the man said as he pulled a gun out of his vest, cannon pointed straight at Jamison's head. "Everyone's tired of you, you little-" 

The man screamed the moment he saw Roadhog ran to the doorway, standing gigantic behind Jamison. He pointed at Roadhog to shoot but his man was faster, grabbing the gun in one palm and crushing it without any difficulty between his fingers. The man gasped in terror, attempting to run out only for Roadhog to grab at his neck with one hand, grabbing at the legs with the other. He was beginning to make a twisting motion until Jamison stopped him. 

"Wait, still got the blood to clean up from tha' last body, Hog." 

Roadhog nodded and broke the man's arm, pulling it out of the socket without ripping it off. The man screamed bloody murder and Jamison didn't know if it was due to panic or pain. Roadhog proceeded to snap his other arm as well. Jamison stared up at the man with a sly smile, the courier's bright blue eyes staring at Jamison in sudden _horrifying_ understanding. 

"That's roight," Jamison began to laugh. "Are ya afraid?" 

The man made a choked sound, arms hanging limply before Roadhog snapped his spine by cracking the courier like he was a piece of bread. No guts spilling this time, but the body still looked mangled and dead. Roadhog let it drop to the floor as Jamison closed the entrance door, great satisfaction filling him as he stepped over the dead man's body, satisfaction that disappeared with the thought of outsiders being hired to attack Roadhog. He clenched his fist in annoyance, slamming his prosthetic against the wooden door. 

"Outsiders... What is 'e thinking?! I can't let this happen..." Jamison bit his lip, Roadhog's massive palm rubbing circles on his shoulders in an attempt to calm him down. "Fuck!" 

His mind jumped around, several ideas flooding his brain as he figured out what to do, what they should do. His main priority was to protect Roadhog- that was the only thing that mattered. He thought he would have far more time with the automatons, but last night's encounter had changed his plans. What should he do? He needed to do something, and fast. He needed to figure out how long it would take for the outsiders to come into town, how many outsiders, who they were... He needed to get ready. They needed to be ready. He had absolutely no idea for what, but they had to be _ready_. 

An idea sparked in his head, making Jamison perk his head up as he ran towards his workshop, jumping over the dead man and leaving Roadhog, slightly confused, behind. He needed to start working as soon as possible, he thought as he jumped over the blood splatter left by Chief Barton to reach his work table. Jamison sat down and started to scribble on the paper. 

Roadhog eventually caught up to him, staring at Jamison as he continued to write down designs, notes, coordinates- and so on. He tilted his head, slightly confused. 

"What's wrong?" Roadhog asked as he saw Jamison crank out design after design, some being crumpled up by Jamison and thrown into the ground without remorse. He bit his lip, deep in thought as Roadhog asked once again, shaking Jamison's shoulder softly. "Jamison?" 

"I think its time, mate," Jamison laughed, looking at the different designs already glued on the wall. He stared up at Roadhog lovingly, eyes locked with the beast. 

 

"We will fight back!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We'll be fighting back, Roadie!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamison asks, and Jamison obtains an answer.
> 
>  
> 
> Another Chapter! This one was a bit late, not going to lie I bought Pokemon Moon and got addicted. W H OO PS.  
> Thanks to all the kudos, bookmarks and comments I've gotten. This fic and writing about these dorks bring me joy and peace in these EXTREMELY stressful times so i am really glad you guy's like it too. hanks a lot for all the support, i really really appreciate it!!!! I love U guys so much and I hope you keep enjoying this fic!!
> 
> This chapter is extra fluffy. I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> Shout Out to nami, my bff who beta reads this!! Love u nerd.

Jamison was on fire. He felt his muscles burn with anticipation as he ran around, gathering tools and throwing them to his table. He felt like a bee, running around restless, gathering as many things he could in his hands before dumping them. He ran out of space in his normal work table, so he appropriated the metal slab where Roadhog had been created. He wouldn't stop moving, and at one point he realized Roadhog was staring at him, still confused. 

"We'll be fighting back, Roadie!" he explained. 

Roadhog sighed, staring at everything Jamison had gathered. Jamison could feel his confusion. He stopped running around, dumping more things and blueprints on the slab. 

"If 'e's going to bring outsiders, we need to be prepared. We got no idea how dangerous they could be! I can't let 'em just stroll in 'ere like they own the place!" Jamison sighed, scratching as his head with his mechanical arm. "We gotta be ready in case somethin' goes wrong." 

"You think something will go wrong?" Hog asked, staring down at Jamison. 

He thought about it. Jamison didn't want it to, but he couldn't risk the danger of them being found out. 

"We gotta be... ready, a’ight?" he sighed out nervously. "At least for a while! Until we find how to get rid of those outsiders! Then..." 

"Then what?" 

Jamison bit his lip. Then _what_? As much as he wanted to hide Roadhog away forever in his house, he knew he couldn't do that. They would eventually get caught. 

Suddenly his eyes lit up, staring at Roadhog with adoration. 

"We'll leave this place," Jamison muttered, stepping to hug Roadhog and pressing his face against his gut. "We are gonna go and live in the woods, or somethin'. Or at the fields. Somewhere far away from here! No one will bother us no more!" 

He pressed himself towards Roadhog more, and the man hugged him back softly. 

"That would be nice, eh Roadie? To live alone and happy." 

"Right," Roadhog took Jamison's flesh hand, raising it towards his snout. He kissed the back of his hand, and it made Jamison weak at the knees. "It will be... nice." 

His massive hand curled around Jamison's head and the doctor nuzzled against it, practically purring. He kissed at the calloused palm of his monster. He would get them out of there- he would deal with the outsiders and Lord Reinhardt _somehow_ , and then he would take them both away. Someplace away from the world that hated him so. He grabbed at Roadhog's hand holding his head, pressing it against his cheek. 

"It's gonna be damn nice." 

 

\--- 

 

Jamison sat alone in his laboratory, already working with the exploding automatons. They were very easy to design--their only function was to explode, after all. He finished screwing the lid on the last one and placed it among the rest. In the few hours he’d been working, he’d already built about twenty.   
Roadhog was away, Jamison having instructed him to dispose of the courier's body deep in the woods, away from them. With how things were recently, it wouldn't be too much of a surprise to everybody else if he had just disappeared. He only hoped no one saw him going to Jamison's home. 

He sighed, moving on to make the next exploding automaton. 

Roadhog still hadn't returned when the smell of swamp flooded the laboratory. Jamison's nose twitched, and he left the head of the automaton on the table. Fog filled his workroom out of nowhere, and Jamison knew what was coming. 

"Hello, dear doctor." The sickeningly sweet voice of the Witch reached his ears. 

Jamison turned around and sure enough, the woman stood in the center of the room. The Reaper wasn't with her--strange. She looked around, her gaze falling on the damn blood pool he still hadn't cleaned up. 

"Busy, it seems?" 

Jamison laughed nervously. He didn't feel at ease with the woman around; something about her just made his skin crawl. 

"Anythin' I can help ya with, Witch? Anythin' ya need built? Aha!" He treaded carefully, hyper aware of the Witch's reactions. He wasn't _afraid_ of her, per se, but he knew better than to piss her off. 

She just stared at him, a sweet smile on her face. It reminded Jamison of when Reinhardt would just look at everybody and smile. But he knew better, he knew it was a lie the first time he torn apart one of his automatons in front of him, calling it garbage. He knew better than to trust those kind of smiles. 

"A little bird told me that your creation was a huge success!" she chirped. Something about it was unsettling. 

"Ya could say that', heh," Jamison scratched at his neck. "So, are ya here to cash in that favor, or...?" 

"Straight to the point, doctor. I like that!" The Witch approached Jamison, eyeing his blueprints and tools. "I will keep that favor, for now. I came here to talk about your most recent plans." 

"Huh?" Jamison put away his tools on the table, his full attention on the Witch. 

"I heard the Lord of the land will bring Outsiders to deal with your creation," she sighed, fingers tracing over Jamison's tools. 

"How did--" 

"I have my ways, doctor. Such an important event, you didn't think it would avoid my attention, did you?" She stared sweetly at Jamison. He gave a crooked smile, unsure. "I was expecting you to get ready for this event, but it seems you are already working on it?" 

"Roight, I- uh, why are ye interested in this?" His tone was a little bit harsh, but he felt like it was necessary. 

"Doctor, I did not grant you the power of life only for you to lose it like this." She stopped staring at the table, bright blue eyes locking with Jamison's. "After all, I do need you alive to fulfill your debt." 

"Jamie?" Roadhog's voice rumbled deep from the doorframe. Both Jamison and the Witch turned, staring at Roadhog's huge figure. Jamison felt a wave of relief wash over him, taking a breath he didn't know was holding. 

"Oh!" The Witch gasped in delight, making her way towards Roadhog. Jamison noticed Roadhog's body went slightly stiff, staring down at the woman as she approached him. "What a lovely sight!" 

Roadhog grunted dangerously, staring at Jamison. The doctor raised his hands, instructing Roadhog to calm down. 

"Hoggie, she's the Witch- she helped me create ya!" 

"I gave the good Doctor the spark of life, which was used on you," The Witch stood very close to Roadhog, examining him from head to toe. She smiled wide. "What an... _interesting_ design, I must say." 

"He's _perfect_ ," Jamison hissed dangerously, muscles tensing. The Witch stared at him, her smile twitching at the corners. He stood to his full height, hands balled up in fists. His gaze locked with Roadhog's, and he felt his muscles relax. "He's beautiful. Perfect. Wouldn't change a thing." 

From the corner of his eyes he saw the Witch roll her eyes. He ignored her, even as she made her way back towards him. 

"I do not want both of you to fail at the hands of those Outsiders. It would be bad for my... reputation." 

"Any suggestions, ma'am?" Jamison smiled. 

"If it is necessary... I'll lend you some help." There it goes again, her fake sweet smile. "I will send some of my servants to aid you in the battle, if it comes to that." 

Jamison stared at her with caution. He didn't trust her to just lend her help--what did she want? 

"Do not worry, I won't ask for a thing in exchange. That little favor is the only debt you owe me." The Witch smiled, obviously sensing Jamison's cautiousness. 

"What are yer intentions, Witch?" 

"Oh, Junkenstein. Like I said, what use would you be to me if you were to die?" Her smile made his skin crawl. 

"Fine. I accept it." Jamison crossed his arms, eyes traveling to Roadhog. He blinked, remembering something. "Can I ask ya a question?" 

"Your favor will be revealed the moment I need it, doctor." The Witch continued to smile. 

"No, no, not that," _Although it would be nice to know,_ Jamison thought. "I was just wonderin'--Roadhog, he... he knows stuff. 'Bout me, about my past. Why?" 

The Witch stared at him, face unchanging. She still had that sweet expression on her face, her soft gestures still. "There is a bond, between your creation and you." 

"A bond?" He now was legitimately curious. 

"I may have given you the spark of life, doctor--but you were the one that _created_ him. You built him, so when you gave him life, a bond between the two of you was created. That's why he knows about you, even though he didn't exist before." 

Both Jamison and Roadhog were staring at her, quiet. Jamison tried to process the words, his heart beating fast inside his chest. 

"Bond?" He rubbed at his forehead with his metal hand, eyes still fixated on the woman's. "Like, I created 'im, so... so he knows 'bout me? Is that how it works?" 

"In a way, yes. He may remember important events from your past, due to this." 

Silence, again. Jamison's metallic hand ran through his hair, eyes jumping around in a daze. Roadhog approached them quietly, standing next to the Witch and looking down at her. 

"My feelings, too?" he asked, his normally deep voice low and quiet. 

"Pardon, dear?" The Witch looked up to him. 

"The feelings and thoughts I have, are they... because of the bond? Are my decisions and intentions a product of it?" 

The Witch patted his arm very gently, in an attempt of comfort. 

"The only thing the bond gives you are his memories. That's it. What you make of these, that's yours and yours only. That's your worry, isn't it? You're worried you aren't your own soul?" 

Roadhog didn't answer, but he grunted lowly, staring at the floor. 

"If that's so--do not worry, dear. You are your own individual." 

That calmed Roadhog down, and Jamison felt far better with this answer. The last thing he wanted was for Roadhog feelings to be fabricated, fake--but it seemed that despite everything, Roadhog's love was as genuine as Jamison's. 

"Now if you excuse me, I have other matters to attend to." The Witch started glowing, looking at Jamison one last time. "I'll keep an eye on you, doctor. Farewell." 

Her body turned golden, a light flooding the room and blinding him briefly. Jamison rubbed his eyes, and when he opened them once again the Witch was gone. Roadhog was also surprised, staring at the space she was standing at few minutes ago. 

"How ya feelin'?" Jamison patted at Roadhog. 

"Better," he grumbled out, turning to stare down at Jamison. "Now that I know my feelings are real." 

"I told ya, mate! Ye are yer own person. I just built ya body." He buried his face on Roadhog's arm. "I gotta be honest, Hoggie- I can't believe ye actually like a guy like me!" 

"I don't," Roadhog shifted, now towering over Jamison. He felt his stomach go cold, eyes fixated on Roadhog. "I don't like you." 

The giant scooped Jamison's face gently, raising his chin up. Jamison watched him with adoration, eyes bright and loving. "I love you." 

Jamison laughed, his heart beating fast. His cheeks reddened, unable to hide his current excitement. "Awh, Roadie, ya makin' me blush." 

"It's the truth." He leaned down, placing his snout on Jamison's forehead. Jamison sighed, closing his eyes at the cool touch. "Did you mean it? That I am beautiful?" 

Jamison giggled, his hands reaching and cupping Roadhog's face. "Y are tha' most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I can't believe I built something so perfect." 

They stood like that for minutes... until Jamison almost slipped on the coagulated blood. 

"Oops--gotta clean that up!" He let go of Roadhog's grasp, who grunted in affirmation. 

Jamison went to gather the mop, throwing a little bit of water on it so it wouldn't make more of a mess. Coming back, he noticed Roadhog had made his way to the garden. Jamison hummed contently as he cleaned up the mess he should have cleaned way before.   
He finished after a couple of minutes, the spot now clean and damp. Carefully, Jamison went to put the mop away, making his way towards the garden as well. He stepped outside, the moonlight shining brightly.   
Roadhog was staring at the roses, illuminated by soft moonlight. 

"Roadhog," Jamison almost whispered. 

The beast left the roses be, turning to Jamison. He looked beautiful under the moonlight, his features glowing. His snout was beautiful, his massive gut glistening under the moon, massive hands strong and gorgeous.   
Roadhog raised his right hand, waiting for Jamison's. The doctor smiled, his face warm with love. He raised his mechanical hand, placing it in Roadhog's palm. Roadhog’s hand was massive, and Jamison knew he could destroy him easily- but he didn't. Maybe that was love? 

Jamison approached Roadhog, placing his hands on Roadhog’s shoulders. Roadhog's hands shifted to Jamison's hips, and they began to dance under the moonlight. 

The doctor wasn’t good at it--the last time he’d danced like this had been years ago, before he lost his leg. His movements were awkward and stilted. Roadhog tried to maintain the lead, but the creature had never danced before, so he followed Jamison's lead. It was awkward, slippery and clumsy... but Jamison wouldn't have it any other way. His face pressed against Roadhog's. 

"Aren't ya gonna leave, to kill?" Jamison asked softly, being dragged away by his creation, heavy hands still softly holding his hips. 

"No." He buried his snout on Jamison's hair, and inhaled deeply. "I’d rather be here, with you." 

A tear spilled from the corner of Jamison's eye, and he smiled against the tender flesh of Roadhog's chest, as they continued to waltz under the moonlight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're beautiful"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamison prepares for the assault at Reinhardt's castle.
> 
> Aaaaaaaaaaa I know I said that i would do at least a chapter per week, but last week I got very distracted (....pokemon.....) and didn't have time to finish it and get it edited. But here it is!!!! Finally!!
> 
> We are getting to the GOOD stuff. I think there will be like other 3 or 4 chapters more, and then the epilogue. We are close to the end, folks!!! From now on things will be a little bit intense. I hope you enjoy the story, because I am seriously enjoying writing this. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter!!!! Thank you for reading!!!!!
> 
> Shout out to my bff nami who was the beta reader of this!!!! nerd!!!

Jamison’s laboratory was never really "clean" or "tidy"; however, most of the time there was an order to things. Even if it was a mess, it was a mess Jamison could navigate through. The past weeks, though, had the doctor's workshop full of even more junk and mechanical debris, with the new addition of chemicals decorating every flat surface.  
Every chemical was in a labeled crystal container, all different kinds of flammable materials lying on tables Jamison had dragged inside his workshop. Jamison would carelessly jump around and make his way through the junk on the floor, but would always be very careful around the chemicals. 

Explosives, he’d explained to Roadhog. Materials that when combined together would make an even bigger explosion. Jamison was not a strong person--even if he was taller than most, he didn't have the physical power Roadhog had. Jamison was intent on helping, however, so he came up with the idea of making explosives.  
He was really good at making them, too--Jamison would create casings with the metal, so when put together they’d form an empty metallic ball. The doctor would carefully mix the gunpowder with other powdered chemicals, bits of metal shavings and glass shards, and when done he would close the little sphere and screw it together. The bombs were ready, but they needed to be heated up if Jamison wanted them to explode. That was easy, however--Jamison had designed his own device. 

A frag launcher, he called it. A gun made specifically for the bombs he’d created. He’d created it with the scrap metal he had lying around--leftovers from his other robotic creations and their weapons. When pulling the trigger, it launched each bomb individually with enough heat and force to make it explode at a safe distance. It was pretty brilliant, Jamison had to admit.  
Jamison created a gun for Roadhog as well. The creature wasn't too fond of the idea, but agreed when Jamison mentioned that they needed to be ready for anything. The gun itself was massive--made to fit Roadhog's hand. It was heavier than Jamison himself, and he had to place it on a huge table just to work on it. It was different from regular guns; instead of proper ammo it used metal scraps. 

Roadhog had tested it out in their garden with one of the old statues, and it worked perfectly. Using the scrap from Jamison's junk had a destructive effect they didn't actually expect it to have, the statue left lying in dusty pieces. Jamison couldn't help but lick his lips at the destructive power of the weapon. If that had happened to a statue, what would happen when used against a person? 

Jamison sighed at the memory as he continued to create more bombs. He had a decent amount by now, but he figured it was better to make as many as he could.  
He’d finished making about another dozen of the things when he looked out of the window. Looking around, he saw all the robots he had stashed away, ready to come to life and explode at his command. 

Jamison sighed, unsure if everything he had done so far was enough. He stared at his hands, full of gun powder and shrapnel. Doubt filled him, not knowing if he could actually be able to go against the bounty hunters--against Lord Reinhardt. 

The Witch had told him that she would help him, so that was a plus. Jamison clenched his fists when he remembered the reason of why he was doing this--he didn't have to kill Reinhardt. He only needed to get rid of the bounty hunters, and then escape and live far away from the village. Move. Be somewhere else, somewhere where they would never be bothered. Somewhere where they could live together, happy. 

Jamison chuckled, cheeks warm. He didn't think he was the romantic type, and yet here he was. 

"Hey," Roadhog rumbled softly from the entrance of the room, making Jamison perk up. 

"Hoggie! Yer' back!" He abandoned his tools to make his way towards the man, carefully avoiding the scrap and junk at the floor. He probably should clean that up. 

Roadhog, like always, came back covered in blood. He was already taking off his jacket as Jamison grabbed a rag to clean him up. It’d become a routine, waiting for Roadhog to come back and taking care of him when he did, making sure he wasn't hurt. Jamison began cleaning the blood off, smiling wide as Roadhog petted his hair. 

"Ya didn't run into trouble, did ya?" he giggled, as he made sure the stitches weren't loose. It seemed this time around Roadhog had no wounds, all the blood being from whoever he’d killed. 

"None," Roadhog rumbled, letting Jamison explore him. 

"Who'se today's victim?" he laughed. 

"Old man." Roadhog traced a line from his right brow to down his chin. "No right eye. Scarred." 

"Old man Mercer!" Jamison yelled out, laughing and throwing the rag to the dirty floor. "Vomited at my father's grave. Bastard. Made 'im suffer, eh?" 

"A lot." 

Jamison hugged him. The man was massive enough to make it impossible for Jamison’s arms to reach around him. He closed his eyes, sighing contentedly. 

"Thank ya." 

Roadhog continued to pet at his hair, hand engulfing his head. 

"My pleasure." Roadhog lifted his head, staring at all the mess and chemicals on Jamison's workshop. "You've been busy." 

"I've been getting' ready, aight!" Jamison kicked away some junk away. "Gotta be prepared for anythin'." 

"Looks dangerous." 

"It is! There ain't gonna be nothin' left of 'em!" Jamison ran towards the table, grabbing one of the bombs and presenting it to Roadhog. "They won't know what hit 'em!" 

"You worked all night?" Roadhog took the bomb in his fingers, carefully inspecting it. It looked so diminutive in his massive fingers, it was comical. 

"Yeah, uh..." Jamison felt very flustered all of sudden. 

"Have you slept?" 

Jamison gave a nervous smile. Ever since they decided to fight back he hadn't really gotten much sleep. It was far more important to get ready for the assault than to sleep, anyways. His eyes stung with tiredness, his body feeling weak, but he didn't realize it until that moment. 

"Been busy," he laughed nervously. "Gotta get ready." 

"You need to rest." Roadhog placed the bomb back in its place in the table. 

"There will be enough time tha' rest when we get off this forsaken place!" Jamison replied, rubbing at his neck. 

Roadhog cupped his cheek and Jamison nuzzled against it. His thumb brushed against Jamison's eyelids, closing them softly, and Jamison just melted into the touch. 

"You look tired." 

Jamison sighed in defeat. Roadhog was right; he was pretty damn exhausted. He was more stubborn than tired, though. 

"You need to sleep." 

"Ah, roight?" He smiled, his hand reaching for Hog's, pressing it against his cheek as he kissed at it, first softly, then added teeth. "Ya want ta' drag me to bed?" Jamison began to lick at the palm, making Roadhog shiver. "Make me." 

"Come on," Roadhog chuckled. He ruffled Jamison's hair, picking him up like a sack of potatoes and placing him under his armpit. Jamison gasped in surprise, feet hovering slightly above the floor. 

"This ain't what I expected, but I'll take it!" Jamison laughed, feeling his eyelids getting heavy. "Ya keep carryin' me to bed all tha' time. It ain't fair, i can't pay tha' favor back!" 

Roadhog just chuckled. Reaching the room, he dropped Jamison on the bed. The man bounced slightly. 

"Rude," Jamison said, even as he started taking off his prosthetics. He already felt sleep taking over him. Roadhog laughed softly, taking the mechanical limbs and placing them on the bedside table. 

Jamison wanted to sleep, but he didn’t yet give up, stripping and throwing his clothes to the ground. He laid bare, lying in what he hoped was a sexy pose, legs spread and staring up at Roadhog. He wiggled his eyebrows, licking his lips. 

"What ya say we do some _bed activities_?" 

Roadhog threw the sheets on top of him, successfully covering Jamison. The doctor wiggled, finally giving up. 

"Fine," he muttered, as he felt Roadhog pet at his side. "Ya win." 

 

\--- 

 

Endless fields of yellow flowers flooded his vision. Nothing but flowers, for miles. It tickled at his bare foot, but he didn't mind. Roadhog was there, with him. Butterflies perched on his giant finger, with the giant admiring them.  
Jamison grinned at the sight. He reached behind Roadhog, hugging at him and burying his face against the man's back. The wind caressed his skin. 

He was happy. 

 

The smell of the flowers slowly started to fade. His nose scrunched up. A rotting smell reached his nostrils, burning--toxic.  
He knew that smell: chemicals, strong and burning his throat. 

Burning, hot. Searing hot. It was so hot, Roadhog's skin. It burned him. He didn't care, face still buried on his back. Burning flesh--it smell was intoxicating, filling his lungs, painful, sharp, sweet. 

Roadhog's flesh was runny, melting, dripping off his fingers and into the floor. It stuck on him, on his face, on his arms, on his body--Jamison opened his eyes. 

Roadhog was on the floor. His insides. His guts. The guts Jamison had stolen. His pig heart. His lungs. His stomach. His intestines. Flesh. Burning flesh. Burning flesh on the ground like melting sugar. Nothing but a pile of organs, burning, searing hot, acidic. 

Jamison reached down, gathering all the slippery organs in his arms. Gore splashed on his face, the taste of acid reaching his mouth. He was in the castle. Roadhog was everywhere. 

 

On the floor. 

 

On the walls. 

 

His skin was stretched wide on top of Reinhardt's throne. 

 

A trophy. 

 

His Roadhog. 

 

Dead. 

 

 _Dead_

Jamison slipped on the gore, hugging the organs close. 

Reinhardt loomed over him, staring. He stepped on the giant liver and popped it, filling the air with a sickly-sweet stench. Disgusting. Every organ, handpicked, careful. Ruined. 

Everything burned. The floor, the walls, the ceiling--himself. He was burning. His skin was melting like wax, his flesh melting just like his father's did, when he died in a fire years ago. His bones showed, white and glistening under the light of the fire, his bones falling apart like dust, it hurt—it hurt—it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt-- 

 

Jamison fell off the bed, waking up gasping for air. 

His lungs ached and he grasped as his chest, terrified he was dying. His body shook with terror, foot digging at the cold tile. He was in his bedroom--he was safe in his bedroom, tangled in the sheets and on the floor. The sun was shining--it was afternoon.  
It took Jamison a while to calm down, pressed against the bed as his heartbeat went back to normal. He eventually managed to relax, muscles sagging as he rubbed at his chest. 

"Nightmare," he whispered to himself. He wished that his first sleep in a couple of days had been better, but he was no stranger to nightmares. That, however, was a new one. He had never had a nightmare involving Roadhog. Actually, ever since Roadhog came to his life Jamison had had very pleasant dreams. 

Figures. 

Speaking of Roadhog, where was he? Jamison recalled the man slipping into bed with him after his failed attempts to get sex. He cursed himself for not realizing when the man had left, but didn't feel so worried as it was still day time.  
Jamison put on his prosthetics, putting some pants and a shirt on first. He didn't want to think too much about the nightmare, but it was pretty impossible to not focus on it. It made his skin crawl, but it was just that--a nightmare. Just a stupid dream. Nothing important.  
He still felt a little bit weird, having just woken up. As he made his way through the hallway he passed a pair of huge open doors. It caught his attention; those doors weren’t normally open. 

Jamison peeked inside the huge library. He normally didn't hang out there, most books being his father's--the man was far more educated than Jamison himself, Jamison’s interest in books being only technical. Most of them were full of dust from years of being abandoned.  
Jamison smiled as he saw Roadhog with a huge book on his hands, head cocked as he attempted to read it. Jamison wondered if he even knew how to, but by his confused look and tilting the book in different angles Jamison guessed he probably didn't. 

"Hey, big guy," he called out softly, hobbling into the room. Roadhog looked at him, quiet, book still in his hands. "Watcha got there? Ya tryin' to read?" 

"I... can't understand what this says," Roadhog tilted the book once again, inspecting it closely. 

Jamison looked at the cover. 'Applied Robotics, volume 2'. A rather complicated book to decide to pick. Jamison supposed he just picked a random one out of the bunch. 

"Roight, well, that one is pretty complicated, if I may say! Took me a long while t’ understand it!" Jamison used the small ruined couch next to Roadhog, climbing up and peering over the giant's shoulder. "Ya maybe should try somethin' easier, mate. Maybe..." 

Jamison hopped off the couch, darting around the bookshelves and the dusty books. He wasn't a man that read much, if he had to be honest. Staying in one place, just reading--it was just _too boring_. He’d rather be up and about, working on things.  
He picked one of the books at random, dusting off the cover. 

Shakespeare--he guessed it was good. He approached Roadhog once again, the man already sitting on the couch. It creaked under his weight, but luckily it was strong enough to hold him. Jamison crawled into his lap, holding the book up to Roadhog. 

"Can ya understand anythin'?" He opened the book to a random page, pointing at the words. 

Roadhog brushed a huge finger across the page, smoothing it. He grunted, and Jamison bit his lip. 

"No problem! I'll help ya." Jamison smiled, and started to say the words printed on the page. 

Roadhog paid close attention as Jamison slowly repeated them, finger tracing each word. Roadhog followed with his huge finger, sometimes saying the words as well. 

Jamison continued reading, page after page, Roadhog staring intently at the page and listening. One huge hand propped the book up, so Jamison wouldn't get tired. His other hand rested at Jamison's chin, swallowing it whole. Jamison felt his huge fingers, but focused more on the book for now. Roadhog fingers would occasionally creep to his thigh, but Jamison didn't care. His heart fluttered with excitement every second that passed. 

He continued to read, cheeks reddening as Roadhog fingers kept rubbing at his thigh, fingertips grazing his crotch. Jamison let out a soft gasp, hips rocking back slightly; he giggled when Roadhog squeezed at his thigh. 

"Now who's impatient?" he breathed out, still attempting to focus on the book. Roadhog pressed his snout against his neck, cold. Shit, it felt so good. Jamison's hand, the one not holding the book, went to grasp at Roadhog's creeping hand, head leaning back. 

"I--" he swallowed, feeling fingertips shoving under his shirt, caressing at his malnourished stomach. "I thought ya wanted to read." 

"I want," Roadhog took a breath, thumb pressing against his abs. "I want you." 

"Ah," Jamison squeezed at the hand, heat pooling down in his pelvis. He turned his head, pressing his nose against the man's neck. "Ya flirt, heh. Will ya ever change?" 

"You like it," Roadhog’s calloused fingers brushed at his nipples, making Jamison jump and bite at his lip, holding in a gasp. "Don't you?" 

Jamison ground his hips, rubbing against Roadhog's growing erection. He stopped holding the book, letting it fall to the floor, abandoned. Jamison hissed at the feeling of the massive hand rubbing at his crotch, his legs opening wide in welcome. 

"Love it," Jamison gasped, fingers cupping and pressing against his bulge. Roadhog’s fingers let go, playing with the hem of his pants. Jamison felt bliss, grinding against Roadhog's belly as the beast took his pants off, half hard member being freed. "Love ya." 

Jamison was about to ask him to get lube, but it seemed Roadhog was ready. He pulled a small vial of it out of his jacket, lubing his fingers and pressing against Jamison's hole.  
Jamison stirred, the cool touch feeling so good against his skin. Roadhog began pulling his pants down carefully as well, as Jamison turned around to face the beast. The doctor pulled off Roadhog's coat, throwing it in the floor and then proceeding to take off his own shirt, leaving both of them bare. 

Roadhog slicked them both, lubing Jamison's shaft and balls, fingers pressing against his hole. Jamison hissed in pleasure, reaching to Roadhog to take a lick at his nipple as the finger breached him. He sucked and licked, Roadhog's free hand pressing his face against his chest.  
Jamison eyes sparkled, licking and biting at the giant nub--hell, even his nipple was huge. He was big all over the place. He sucked in and breathed sharp at every movement of the finger inside of him. He moaned when a second finger breached him, thrusting in and out sharply. His whimpers were muffled by the sensitive flesh in his mouth. 

Roadhog pulled him gently, softly away from his nipple. Jamison kept his eyes closed, panting as Roadhog moved him to his other side. Jamison knew what to do. He licked at the nipple eagerly, tongue lapping at it and sucking with enthusiasm as the fingers kept stretching him. Roadhog moaned at Jamison’s sucking, which made the doctor’s heart flutter against his ribs. Free hands grasped at Roadhog's flesh, using his own hands as leverage. He sucked, teeth gently nibbling at the tip, drool spilling onto his chin.  
The thrusting was insane, his legs spread as wide as they could go. He couldn't form thoughts, grasping at Roadhog's flesh for leverage. The hand grabbing at his head gently pulled him back, a trail of spit connecting his lips to Roadhog's licked nipple. Jamison opened his eyes, panting in adoration as Roadhog kissed his forehead and pulled his fingers out. 

"Hog," he gasped softly, panting as drool spilled off his lips. Roadhog shifted him slightly, lining Jamison up with his erection. Jamison felt the fat head tap at his gaping hole, and it made him see stars. "Please." 

Roadhog let him be impaled by his own erection, slow and steady. His other hand wrapped around Jamison, keeping him close and balanced. The doctor gasped, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He buried his face into Roadhog for comfort, the pleasurable pain breaching through him. It hurt a little, but he didn't mind--he knew that Roadhog would keep him safe, always.  
He felt Roadhog groan in pleasure when he was balls deep inside of Jamison, savoring the moment. He tilted Jamison's chin, brush caressing at his forehead softly. Jamison smiled up at him, flushed with red. 

"Look at ya," Jamison breathed out, as Roadhog started to thrust. "Ya beaut." 

"You too," Roadhog nuzzled at his neck, holding him in place to thrust a little bit faster. Jamison gasped, holding tighter onto Roadhog. He pressed his forehead against the man's shoulder, brow furrowing deep. 

"Ya," he breathed out, arms going around Roadhog's neck and letting the man rut inside of him. "Ya think--ya think I'm pretty?" 

Roadhog's hand tugged Jamison's head back, diving his head down to kiss at his lips. Jamison let him, melting into the touch as Roadhog continued to just thrust into him, his erection rubbing into Roadhog's massive gut. Tears spilled form the corner of his eyes, and it made Roadhog rub at his neck with massive hands. He broke the kiss, panting, and Jamison just smiled. 

"I ain’t," he breathed, sharp. "I ain't pretty." 

"You're beautiful," Roadhog answered back. 

"I'm, I'm messed up--" 

"You're fine." 

"Ya think?" 

Roadhog held him close, kissing softly at the corner of Jamison's lips. His thrusting was faster, stronger, hitting that sweet spot inside of Jamison. The couch underneath began to creak but they didn't care. Jamison moaned loud and annoying, throat going hoarse as he screamed Roadhog's name, while being so pumped so full. 

"Hog... Hog--Hog, oh God," he felt it coming, in his toes, in his belly, in every inch of himself he knew he was coming. The couch kept creaking louder and louder until it eventually gave away. Jamison reached his climax just as the couch collapsed, Roadhog dragging him close as they both slammed against the tiled floor. That didn't interrupt Jamison's orgasm, somehow being able to ride it through the fall and even when they were on the floor. He rocked his hips back and forth, shooting semen on both of them as Roadhog kept him in place sure he wouldn't fall and hurt himself. 

Jamison gasped for air, panting and holding onto Roadhog, then giggled hysterically. 

"Oops!" He regained his breath, slipping carefully off from on top of Roadhog. "That was fun, oi Hoggie?" 

Roadhog grunted in slight discomfort, and Jamison realized that Roadhog hadn't actually climaxed yet. He bit his lip, feeling suddenly very selfish. "Ah, let--let me fix that..." 

The doctor turned around, facing Roadhog's swollen dick. It was slick with lube, precum slipping from the tip. Jamison wrapped his flesh hand around it, not being able to completely close his palm. He sighed contently as he started to make jerking motions, cheeks reddening when he felt the man underneath him rumble in pleasure, his member twitching between Jamison's small fingers. It didn't take too many thrusts for Roadhog to come, grabbing unto Jamison's ass and squeezing as hot spurts of semen shoot from his tip and into Jamison's face. 

Jamison panted, feeling the hot cum reach his face, and he let it happen. He carefully unwrapped his hand, turning to face at Roadhog. The giant softly sighed, cupping Jamison's face with his palm. It made Jamison felt so... special, so pampered. 

"Look at you," Roadhog whispered, cleaning the cold come off Jamison's face. His touch was so gentle, it melted Jamison's heart. "You pretty little thing, you." 

Jamison giggled, embarrassed, leaning to kiss at Roadhog. His hand tangled on his dark hair. 

"Ya wanna keep readin'?" Jamison breathed out, lips pressed at the snout of his monster. 

"Yes," Roadhog petted at him. Jamison looked around him, laughing. 

"Ya owe me a new couch." 

 

\--- 

 

The streets were busier than usual. Normally at that time of the day, there weren't too many people outside their homes, and yet Jamison spotted many villagers gathered in the streets just talking amongst themselves, watching--cautious. Some of them stared ugly at him, but he had gotten used to that. It wasn't anything special.  
Jamison approached the newsstand and grabbed one of the newspapers, going through the pages without paying much attention. Two old men stood near him, engrossed on their own conversation. He listened to them closely, pretending to read through the headlines. 

"Lord Wilhelm’s bounty hunters already arrived this morning," one of the men said, taking a sip of his bottle of alcohol. "Heard they were they were dangerous. From all over the world, too." 

"You think they'll kill the beast?" the other said, coughing into his sleeve. 

"Hope so. My nephew is a guard at the castle, said he saw the hunters when they arrived. Apparently they're to set up to work tomorrow night." 

"Not tonight? How come?" 

"Something about making sure the castle is safe, first." He took a swig from the bottle. Jamison couldn't help his fingers twitching as they held unto the newspaper. 

"Did your nephew told you how they looked like?" 

Jamison flipped through the pages of the newspaper, hoping it didn't look obvious that he was eavesdropping. 

"Yeah--it's four of them. Two are from America, with guns apparently he’d never seen before. Another one from Asia, with a bow and arrow I think. The last one was a woman, from the Middle East, I believe? She is an alchemist, I think." 

"What a bunch." 

"Hey," A third voice called out of him, the owner of the newspaper stand staring angrily back at him. The men chatting amongst themselves noticed Jamison's presence, and stared at him with gross leers. 

"What?" he snarled, before he felt more eyes upon him. 

Jamison looked around, and noticed that everybody had gone silent, every single person on the street staring at him. He felt a drop of sweat roll of his forehead. 

"You're going to buy that?" The owner pointed at the slightly crumpled newspaper at his hands. 

Jamison swallowed, the silence thick and uncomfortable, all those eyes focused on him. It was too much. 

"Yes," Jamison dug at his pockets, placing the money on the table. He rolled the newspaper under his arm, and was about to turn around and leave when the owner called out for him once again. 

"Griffin Warrington, you heard about him?" 

Everybody stared, awaiting for his answer. 

"Sounds familiar." Jamison shoved his hands into his lab pockets. "what 'bout 'im?" 

"He was the king's courier." The owner licked his lips. Everybody was so still, it was like they were statues. 

Oh. That's why the name was familiar. Jamison didn't falter, just shrugging as if he didn't know what the man was getting at. "So? What with 'im?" 

"He's dead. The beast killed him, so they say." 

"Shame," Jamison began turning to go back to his home. "Lots'a people bein' killed by the beast, eh?" 

A hand grasped at him by the collar, yanking him back. Jamison turned around, batting at the hand with his mechanical arm. The owner drew it back, but stayed scowling at the doctor. 

"Do not touch me," Jamison hissed, mechanical palm forming a fist. He was ready to fight him off, but cringed slightly when he realized everybody was still staring at him. 

"What do ya want?" Jamison howled. 

The man stared at him, eyes burning with pure hate. It was different than before, as if it was the breaking point for him. 

"They saw him going to your house before he disappeared." 

Oh. _Oh._ Jamison’s stomach went cold, but he refused to show the horror he felt at his skin. He scrunched up his nose, staring and pretending to be offended. 

"Roight, he came to me home to say I was fired. Then 'e left. What's yer point?" 

"You know what the point is." 

More silence, and it crawled on his spine. Jamison took a sharp breath, laughing mockingly. "Roight--whatever. I don't care--I'm too busy to have ya judging me like a criminal." 

Somehow, they all let him leave, but he had to basically shove his way out of the flood of people. Every person he passed just stared at him with daggers on their eyes, their gazes full of hatred towards him. Jamison’s head was spinning, his stomach feeling cold and the hairs on his arm standing up. He ignored the fog in his mind, the ringing flooding his head as he made it out of the crowd. 

He needed to get home. He needed to get to Roadhog. They needed to get _out_. 

 

His home was slightly away from the town, and it was already dark by the time he reached it. Jamison hastily opened the door, gasping for air as the newspaper fell to the floor--he didn't care. He made his way inside his home and he immediately screamed for Roadhog. 

"Roadhog! Hog!" Jamison hurried through his home. 

_The big lug picked the worst day to go out and kill,_ Jamison thought as anxiety clawed at his intestines. 

Fuck. Okay, he needed to calm down. He stared at the weapons he’d made, but he was unsure now. Should he go and attempt to attack now, or should they just skip town? He wanted to attack, to make them all pay, but knowing that the bounty hunters had arrived and that he had been found out made him doubt about it. 

The goal was to keep Roadhog safe- maybe it was better to just leave. 

Jamison breathed, deep. He ran towards his bedroom, pulling out old traveling chests. He started running around, grabbing around clothes, books, papers--everything necessary to leave immediately. Every single thing of his that he deemed absolutely necessary he put inside the chests. Not only clothes, but books that he thought Roadhog would like to read once they were away. They could get better and prettier things later--they just needed to get _out_. 

After a couple of hours Jamison had pretty much gathered everything he deemed important, shoving it inside the chests. He was ready--now the only thing missing was Roadhog himself. 

It was still dark outside, the middle of the night. Jamison gulped, his eyes darting around his workshop. He closed the doors to it, not wanting to stare at the weapons he had created. He didn't know what to do--he just wanted Roadhog to come home, that's all he wanted. He retreated to his library, staring at all his father's books, not knowing the answer to his problem. 

He heard the front doors slam, but something told him it wasn't Roadhog. Jamison raced towards his laboratory but he didn't have enough time--the intruders had already reached his library. 

"Junkenstein!" The intruders called out--they were villagers, but not just one or two--an entire mob had breached inside his home, torches and farming tools in hand. Jamison gulped, hands twitching as they blocked the exit of the library. 

"Get. Out." Jamison snarled, stepping towards the mob trying to stay calm, firm. "This is my home. Get out." 

"We know what you've done. We know it’s you. You created the beast." 

Jamison hissed in a breath, hands clenching into fists. 

"Get out of my home." 

The mob began to scream, dozens of voices drowning each other as they yelled at the doctor. 

"You killed my husband! Bastard!" 

"Kill him! Take him apart!" 

"Burn his flesh!" 

"Chop off his other limbs!" 

"Let him bleed!" 

Horror settled on his chest, jaw clenched. Jamison took a step back only for the mob to become wild. 

"Get him!" they screamed, and suddenly ropes were thrown at him along with stones, bricks, hammers, bottles- anything they were holding they threw at him. Jamison crouched attempting to not get hit, ropes looping around his arm. It pulled harshly, forcing him to take a step forward. It was his mechanical arm, however so Jamison just pulled back. The villagers pulled the rope in a violent game of tug-of-war. 

A brick was thrown into him, slamming against his chest. He faltered for a second and it was his undoing--another rope flew and looped around his flesh arm. The villagers pulled and it was harder and harder for him to keep balance and avoid all the projectiles thrown at him. A hammer was thrown and it hit against his left knee.  
Jamison screamed in pain, kneeling on instinct. Another rope, this one at his neck. They were pulling him in, like an animal, the rope burning through his skin as they pulled him forwards. Jamison screamed and kicked, attempting to just get away from the mob but his neck burnt, and he found himself dragged closer and closer. 

They got him close enough and began clawing at him, tearing off his goggles and throwing them to the ground, pulling at his hair and scalp. He could feel the sting on his cheeks, hands pulling at his limbs.  
The mob dragged him outside his home and he couldn't do a thing but try and kick away, hands and fingers shoving into his mouth, hands clawing at his neck and shoulders, hands tugging at his prosthetics and making his skin scream in agony. They were too many and it was too overwhelming, but even so he saw way more villagers waiting outside his home, screaming and hollering. 

"Give us the doctor!" they screamed. They pulled the rope at his neck, the sea of people parting so they could see Jamison caught and roped like an animal. 

"Give us his hands!" they yelled. 

They pulled at his right arm, the prosthetic finally coming free, dragging blood with it. Jamison cried in pain, a tear rolling down his cheek as his stump began to bleed. The offender threw the prosthetic to the others. 

"Give us his feet!" they demanded. 

They did the same with his peg leg, grabbing at it and pulling at it until it disconnected from his stump, skin red and raw, Jamison hollered in pain, tilting his head back as he screamed to the sky. The leg was thrown away as well, hungry hands picking at it. 

Jamison had gone limp into their hands, rope pulling away and forcing him to walk, his tears were falling freely now as he got kicked and punched, greedy fingers scratching and pulling at his scalp, trying to rip his flesh. He was being dragged to the center of the village, and Jamison lifted his head, eyes widening as he felt his skin burn in horrific anticipation, bile forming on his throat as he felt he was about to throw up. 

In the center of the village, a pile of wood carefully gathered in a circle. 

 

At its center, standing tall and terrifying, looming, a stake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate chapter title: how to break a couch. Aaaayyyyyyy


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was so, so sorry. God, he was so sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Jamison Junkenstein is brought to Justice.
> 
> H ell o !! First of all, I'm so sorry about the delay on this chapter!!! Holidays, and me suddenly wanting to write one shots.. ... SORRY. There are still lots of holidays, but I hope to write at least one chapter per week after this. After all there are only like 3 or 4 chapters left!!! plus epilogue. 
> 
> This one chapter is a little bit shorter than usual. Sorry about that, but the next part is a long one, so either the chapter would be WAY too long, or I would cut the long part short just for the sake of it not being too long. So- yeah! next chapters will be longer, I promise!! !!!!!
> 
> How's your overwatch holidays going? I got all the stuff i wanted to get! including Reinhog B) and the roadrat sprays B) B) B) B) I hope you get all you want!!
> 
> Shout out to Nami, my BFF and my beta reader!!! Love you, nerd!
> 
> Thanks for reading!! I hope you like it!!!

Clinging to consciousness was hard. All those hands dragging him through the concrete made his skin scrape against the harsh stones. They tugged at his hair, at his skin, pulling and punching, scraping and cutting through his skin. Punching, digging into his flesh. 

Jamison could hear the villagers chanting and yelling, demanding his blood. The doctor attempted to stop them--he tried to escape their grasp, thrashing and contorting his body, but they wouldn't stop, bruises the size of fingertips blossoming on his skin. Jamison cried out in frustration, foot shoving out to find leverage on the floor to stop them, but it was useless. The doctor hissed in a breath, his attempts to escape their grasp increasing as they got close to the stake. 

"Unhand me!" Jamison screams were drowned out by the mob, his attempts to escape futile as they reached the stake. He kept trying, kicking and biting the hands pulling at him, until he felt something kick him in the head. Jamison saw stars, his vision blurry, body limp as he was dragged towards the stake. He attempted to kick them away, to fight it, but his limbs felt too heavy, his head buzzing and numb while he was pinned to the wood. 

He felt rope wrapping around him, his remaining arm being twisted painfully around the thick wood and tied in place. The rope looped around his collar bone, pinning his stump as well--it went around his waist, his hips and thighs, trapping him painfully against cold wood. Jamison regained lucidity and attempted to get out of the ropes but he could barely move, ropes tightening with every move he made. Jamison cried out in frustration, his eyes wildly scanning the area, every single one of the villagers staring at him, screaming and throwing trash. The royal guards were there, from afar--staring, immobile, eyes staring awaiting for his death. 

They had Lord Reinhardt's approval. 

Jamison screamed himself raw, body twitching and thrashing uselessly, like an insect. A rock hit his temple, making him bleed. He felt the warm blood trail down his nose and into his lips. He clenched his fist and his teeth, not letting the tears spill from his eyes. He couldn't let them see him suffer--he wouldn't give them the _satisfaction._

"You lost," the man tying him down muttered. He stared at Jamison with his pale blue eyes, a man with a long face and a crooked smile. Jamison stared right back at him, eyes wide and full of raw _hate_ , until the man looked away, uncomfortable. He didn't stop, however. "The bounty hunters will kill your monster, and you will die. You will pay for your crimes. They will kill your monster." 

Jamison spat at him. It landed on the man's right eye. His face went red, and he proceeded to punch Jamison straight on the face. Jamison felt a sharp pain on his cheek, and another--the man would have probably punched him to death if it wasn't for another one pulling him away, saying that it was better to just wait. Jamison didn't flinch, just spitting blood at their feet, staring with wide eyes as blood poured from his face. They saw, and their eyes retreated, avoiding eye contact with him. 

Good. 

They turned around, facing the mob and ignoring Jamison. 

"We've captured the creator of the monster who has been tormenting us for months!" he yelled out. The crowd screamed their approval. Jamison spat blood. "And now, we will make him suffer like we have suffered! We will burn him alive, and kill his monster!" 

"He is not a monster!" Jamison yelled, body lurching forward as much as he could. The villagers stared at him, terror in their faces. After all, they did fear him. 

"It’s an abomination, and it will be destroyed!" the man yelled out, not facing the doctor. 

"Do not touch him!" Jamison body contorted, thrashing around and twisting painfully against the ropes. "Leave him alone! Don't ya dare touch him!" 

The man turned around, this time, torch in his hand dangerously close to Jamison's face. "You've lost your mind. We will cure you from that." Before Jamison had the chance to spit on him once again the man turned, raising his arms as the crowd cheered. "We will avenge our dead!" 

The mob cheered, yelling ecstatically. The man got off the platform, and Jamison realized the gravity of his situation, hitting him like a bag of bricks the moment they threw the torch to the pile of wood underneath him. Jamison hissed, the fire spreading fast around him, the people around cheering, celebrating.   
The fire was spreading, wood burning, and the smoke was starting to reach his nostrils. It burnt his lungs forcing him to cough, blood splattering at his feet. The smoke thickened, spreading fast as the fire burnt.   
He was going to die. He knew he was going to die, burnt by all the villagers. An exhibition would be made of his death and people would tell stories about it, about how they finally killed the mad doctor Jamison Junkenstein. And yet, 

 

And yet, he could only think of Roadhog. 

 

Jamison didn't mind dying. He knew he would die sooner or later, but the thought of not being able to see Roadhog ever again--he twisted uselessly around, sore muscles screaming as he breathed smoke, the heat prickling at his skin and burning. It was so painful, the heat spreading through his body as he coughed, exhaustion flooding his mind. He hoped Roadhog would run away. He screamed, begging to whoever for Roadhog to be able to escape and live happily.   
He was so tired. His body hurt so much. His eyelids were drooping, consciousness fading, his thoughts swimming around Roadhog. His creature--his creation, his man. 

 

He was so sorry. 

He wanted to get him out. 

He was so, so sorry. God, he was so sorry. 

 

Jamison felt his body go limp, the voices of the villagers loud but no longer cheery--their happiness being replaced by what Jamison thought was horror. He could barely hear them, as if they were very far away. His skin burnt--the fire was approaching him and he hoped he passed out before it consumed him.   
The screaming intensified but Jamison didn't care--sweat rolled off his forehead as his body went limp against the ropes. It hurt so much, how hot it was, his world becoming one of pain and heat. The environment rumbled around him, gargled wet sounds in the background, but he didn't care, too out of it to give a shit about what was happening to the villagers. 

Something heavy and strong hit the stake above his head, sending vibrations through Jamison's body. He whimpered in pain, attempted to lift his head, but he was far too out of it. Whatever had hit the stake pulled harshly and everything came tumbling down.   
Jamison gasped as he was moved, opening his eyes only to see a blur of colors and shapes. The stake slammed against the cobble path, shattering in million pieces and freeing him. Jamison laid on the ground, too dazed to react to anything that had just happened. He felt something calloused and heavy touch his side, gently. The doctor sucked in a breath and it hurt his body, but the hand patted him, once, before retreating. His lungs began to sting from the smoke that had gotten into them, making his eyes water and burn. 

Jamison coughed himself hoarse, body bending in pain as he attempted to suck in clean air. It hurt his chest, head buzzing in pain, but it eventually eased. The cool stone was a blessing, soothing his hot, bruised skin. Jamison slowly opened his eyes, his vision adjusting to what was happening around him. 

The smoke was thick in the air. He could see from his position the burning pile of wood where the stake used to be, burning with intensity. Not only that, but the houses around the streets were starting to burn as well, and bodies sat in bloody, crumpled piles on the floor. People were yelling in terror, running from the perpetrator. 

Jamison used his elbows to prop himself up, head still spinning dizzily. Then he saw him. 

Roadhog was using his hook, piercing the villagers and spilling their guts into the floor. The people ran, attempting to escape Roadhog's rage, but he would hook them like pigs and slaughter them with it. Those he managed to grab with his bare hands were torn apart with his massive palms, grabbing into their bodies and splitting them in half. The streets were splattered with their blood as the fire spread to their homes, growing out of control with all the chaos. 

"Hog--" Jamison began, coughing once more. Everything hurt and everything sucked. Jamison attempted to stand up but his lack of limbs stopped him. God, everything _sucked_. At least he had full view of Roadhog rampage, still going against everyone he could get his hands on. 

Jamison wanted to help. He wanted to get up and go there and help in any way he could, but he couldn't even stand. He needed to find his prosthetics--he did make them indestructible, so he wasn't worried they were destroyed, but they could be anywhere.   
Right on cue, he heard light footsteps approaching. Jamison rolled onto his back, cringing, now facing the smoke-filled sky, eyes locking with those of the Witch as she looked down to him. She was carrying his prosthetics with ease, even though they weighed much more than normal limbs. 

"Hello, doctor." She smiled at him. It was so bizarre--she looked so pristine and beautiful amidst the chaos going on around them. He wondered if the villagers could even see her, but they were probably more worried about Roadhog gutting them like fish. "Missing something?" 

Jamison propped himself up with his elbow, not really in the mood to humor the witch. She dumped the prosthetics on the floor right next to him, metal resonating loudly on the stone. Jamison grunted, looking up at the witch. 

"It seems it’s time," she said sweetly, as she looked around all the mayhem. 

Jamison had already started to put on the prosthetics, stumps sore and painful from the sudden separation he’d suffered earlier. His skin still felt burnt, but he had to suck it up. 

"All tha' weapons are back at me home." Jamison finished strapping his peg leg back in place, the friction of the skin against it making him uncomfortable. Those savages had pulled at them so hard, Jamison was surprised they didn't cause nerve damage. "I gotta run, it ain't close, I--" 

The witch sighed and did a show of rolling her eyes. "Do I have to do everything for you?" 

Jamison bit his lip in annoyance. "Well, ya do want tha' favor, don't ye?" 

For a second, Jamison saw the Witch's face warp into an angry scowl. She quickly corrected it, staring at him without a smile. "Very well." 

She snapped her fingers, and in an instant a flashing light drowned his vision. He hissed, rubbing at his eyes. After the temporary blindness, Jamison felt something at his feet--the frag launcher he had created and Roadhog's massive shotgun. 

"Would ya look at that!" he said to himself, the witch having left along with the light. 

Beside the weapons laid something Jamison had been working on but hadn't had the chance to fully test and finish. It was a giant wheel made out of metal and bolts, tesla coils protruding out of it with electricity cracking through its circuits. It was heavy... and dangerous. Jamison never had the chance to actually test it--he was going to do that that night, actually. 

Well, better early than never. 

He picked up the heavy Riptire, hanging it off his back. It was so heavy it made him slouch, but his peg leg and weight had already made him used to that, so whatever. He savored using it against those bounty hunters that were going to capture Roadhog--or even better, Lord Reinhardt himself. The thought made him lick his lips.   
Picking up his frag grenade, Jamison noticed that his body wasn't as pained as it’d been. The witch must have helped him with that. Huh, how nice of her. 

"Jamie!" Jamison stared up at Roadhog. 

Roadhog looked up, his entire body shining with blood. Jamison smiled wide as Roadhog practically dashed towards him. The monster opened his arms, wrapping Jamison tightly in a hug. He squeezed lightly, but Jamison didn't care, laughter spilling from his mouth as he patted Roadhog. 

"Hey big guy! Ye're okay!" Roadhog nuzzled at Jamison's neck with his snout. He felt the cold skin tickle at him. "How did ya--" 

"Town was empty. Felt something was wrong. Went back." He felt Roadhog's grip on him tighten. "You weren't there. Everything was a mess. I thought--" 

"Hey, Hog--it's okay! I'm fine. Ya saved me again, big guy!" 

Jamison wished they could just stay like that, him being held in thick arms. His heart fluttered at the thought, and his mind was flooded with images of what awaited them. Far away, holding onto Roadhog, somewhere else.   
Jamison sighed, and Roadhog unclamped from him. He planted a kiss on the massive green hand, holding his frag launcher close to his chest. "It's time, Hog." 

Roadhog stared at him silently, crouching with a huff to pick the shotgun Jamison had made for him. He played with the weight, groaning contently. 

"I promise after this, we'll leave. To the mountains! Have ya ever been there? Aha, of course not, roight..." He giggled. "I was there, once. With me dad. It was nice. I think ya'll love it." 

"I will." 

Jamison felt his cheeks redden. He looked around, the streets flooded with blood and the entrails of those that were going to kill him. The fire was engulfing the houses around them, quickly spreading to consume every single house. Jamison smirked. 

"Got an idea?" Roadhog asked. 

"Let's go to tha' castle. I got a lil' bit of business to attend with my 'lord.’" 

Roadhog let out a deep laugh, his entire body jiggling at the motion. Jamison surged forward, knowing very well the road to go to the castle. Roadhog followed closely behind, hook in one hand and shotgun on the other, guarding.   
The streets were full of bloodied corpses, and the people left alive were running, terrified, out of their way. Roadhog didn't attack--it wasn't necessary. No one tried to hurt them so far. That is, until they came across some royal guards. 

"Halt--!" Their words died in their throats, Roadhog throwing his hook to pierce one of them in the torso and swinging him to knock into the others. He used his shotgun to finish them off. Chunks of blood and bone flew through the air, and Jamison couldn't help but whistle at the carnage. 

Roadhog's muscles glistened with blood, and Jamison wanted to jump him and start rutting him that moment, that instant, but they had better things to do. All in due time. They continued, Jamison feeling a wave of excitement over his body as he saw the castle getting closer with every step.   
They were close, basically at the castle's doorstep. They passed through a tunnel; one turn to the left and then they would be facing the castle's massive wooden doors. Jamison sped up, smile wide as he clutched the frag launcher close to his chest. They were close, so close-- 

Something sharp lodged in his right arm, digging into the prosthetic. It got stuck, and Jamison whipped around, shooting his homemade grenades. They bounced wildly, but his aim was terrible, so they just went off on the walls of the buildings around the area, far from his attackers. 

Through the smoke and fog, Jamison saw them. The bounty hunters Lord Reinhardt had hired. 

 

Four individuals. They weren't from around here, alright, their clothes far different from the local area’s flavor. Jamison saw an old woman with a covered head and long robes--an Alchemist (he guessed from all the potions that hung off her clothes), holding a long gun. 

A man from the east, with bow and arrows in tow. Jamison realized that the object logged on his prosthetic was an arrow--he had shot him. Bastard. 

Another two: an old man with grey hair and red lenses. His clothes looked like a soldier's uniform, but it was nothing like the local uniform. He was holding a gun, a big one, but not long and precise like the Alchemist’s. 

The last one donned armor, weird boots, a strange poncho and a ridiculous hat. His gun was by far the smallest. Jamison still watched out for him--it was not a good idea to underestimate the hunters at this point. 

The Alchemist loaded her gun with a vial, preparing it to shoot at him. Jamison hissed, scrambling to his feet to try to dodge the bullet of whatever she was going to hit him with. In a second he saw how all of them raised their guns and pointed them directly at him. He panicked for a second until he felt Roadhog's familiar giant hand on his shoulder, jerking him away from danger just before the bullets could hit. 

Jamison gasped, watching bullets crack against the wall he’d just been standing beside. Roadhog dragged him back to a safe distance and at first Jamison thought the hunters were going to chase them, but nothing--they kept at their positions. 

"Oh, tha' bastard!" Jamison hissed. "He hired 'em to protect 'imself! Not tha town!" 

Why did he even care? That town could go and burn in hell as far as he knew. It was already burning, in fact. He was probably an hypocrite for being so mad that Lord Reinhardt had lied to everybody--that entire town was made out of lying, disgusting human beings. He fucking hated it. He hated that town with every single fiber of his being. He would destroy it all. He would make them pay. 

Reinhardt Wilhelm would _pay_. 

Roadhog was making his way forward, weapons ready to attack. Jamison snatched his arm and attempted to pull him away, catching Roadhog's attention. 

"No--don't just go an' attack! They ain't like those shit royal guards--these are dangerous people. We can't just walk up like this! We--" He pulled the arrow out of his prosthetic, examining it. It weighed different and had a strange shape. Like it was made of a different material. It wasn't like a normal arrow--the Archer must have created them himself. "Tha' two of us ain't gonna succeed--we need to distract 'em. We gotta--We gotta--" 

Jamison remembered the exploding robots he had created previously. Those would be the perfect distraction, but they were back in his home. Running to get them would take an hour at least. There was simply not time. 

"Tha' Witch," Jamison eyes widened. She brought them their weapons before, maybe she could help this time around? 

A flash, and the woman was standing in front of him once again. Her smile looked... different. Annoyed, exasperated. She probably was getting tired of helping him, but she wanted a favor from him, didn't she? Then she would have to suck it up. 

"What," she hissed, sucking a breath in and smiling sweetly, "do you need?" 

"We oughta have some distractions for tha' bouty hunters," Jamison stood straight, taller than the witch. He attempted to look menacing but had no idea if it helped; she just stared up at him, apathetically. "I've got automatons built up that will help. They're at me home, though. There ain't no time--" 

"Can't you do anything yourself?" 

"Do ya want yer favor or not?" 

She frowned, annoyed. Taking a deep breath, her face changed, now smiling in a very hypocritical way. Jamison knew the kind. Once again, she snapped her fingers, followed by a flash of light. His eyes stung a little and he rubbed at them. 

"There," The witch said, dryly, as he opened his eyes. All his automatons stood behind her, every one of them activated and awaiting orders. "Hopefully I won't be needed anymore?" 

"Hopefully," Jamison smiled. "Thank ya for yer support, ma'am." 

"They are not normal bounty hunters. They are dangerous. Let's see your creatures’ abilities..." her eyes wandered to Roadhog. "I will be watching over you. I can heal wounds. Humans are easy to fix. But don't get too cocky--I can't fix your dead body. Understood?" 

Jamison smiled wide. "Understood." 

The witch smiled back, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 

The anticipation for the battle ate at Jamison, and he jostled his frag launcher. 

"Aight," he turned to face Roadhog, licking his lips. "This is how we'll do it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Junkenstein's Revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamison face the bounty hunters hired to kill Roadhog.
> 
> AAAAAA it feels like FOREVER since I posted an update!!! I started a new fic, and was SO pumped by it, I burnt myself down a bit so i took some days for a break. Now!! im back on track!!!!!!!  
> We are SUPER SUPER SUPER close to the end of this fic, too!!!!!!! i calculate about... 2 chapters more, and an epilogue and we are DONE!
> 
> This has been so super fun to write, and I thank EVERYBODY that has bookmarked, commented and given kudos. Hell, thank you for even clicking this!!! i love u ;_;
> 
> This chapter is a bit graphic!!
> 
> No proofreaders we die like MEN (my friend proofreader just came back from his trip and he gotta rest and do nerd shit of COURSEEE)
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!!!!!!!! I hope you like it!!!!!

Four bounty hunters, guarding the only doors leading to the inside of Lord Reinhardt's castle.   
Those doors needed to come down. 

It wouldn't be easy, but lately nothing on Jamison's life was. 

He had dozens of explosive robots on his tow, ready to follow his orders. He explained it to Roadhog already- they would be released in waves, tiring out the hunters and depleting their ammo as much as they could. Then, they would attack at them, destroying their line of defense. They only needed to destroy the doors- if they managed to do that, then they would win. If anything happened, the Witch may be able to help them but he did not want to rely on her. He didn't need her lording another favor over his head. 

"We need a vantage point," Jamison whispered, looking around him trying to find a good spot to observe from. There was a small balcony he could observe from, not to mention it seemed it was close enough to be able to shoot his grenades at the hunters. That could work, but there was no way for him to reach it until he climbed the wall, feat impossible with the Riptire on his back. Sneaking inside the house itself was not an option- the door was in the shooting range of the hunters, there was no way he could get there without risking getting shot. 

"Hog, you gonna have to push me up there- I can get a nice look of everythin' from up that point." Roadhog looked up, and then looked back at Jamison unsure. "Don't worry- I'll be fine. Ya know the plan. Don't come out until I tell ya, roight?" 

"Understood," Roadhog said lowly. He wrapped his hands around Jamison's torso, lifting him above his head getting ready to shove Jamison to the window of the building, but instead he kept him above his head, staring at Jamison's eyes. 

The doctor leaned down, closing his eyes and parting his lips slightly. His cheeks reddened when he felt Roadhog's lips touch his. His organic hand caressed Roadhog's black hair, pressing him against his face. He opened his mouth, his stomach flipping when he felt Roadhog's thick tongue diving deep. He moaned into his touch, jelly on Roadhog's massive palms. 

"Hog," he disengaged first. It really hurt him, there was nothing he wanted more than stay with him forever but he had to deal with the hunters and Lord Reinhardt. "I'm sorry, Roadie, I'm-" 

Roadhog pressed his chin on Jamison's head, squeezing him softly one last time. 

"Love ya," he smiled, and Roadhog huffed. The monster then lifted Jamison up enough for him to climb towards one of the many balconies. He pushed him up slightly, helping Jamison up; it took him a couple of seconds before he could finish climbing, now able to see the area underneath him. He looked down at the automatons, who stared at him in exchange. 

"First wave, go!" He commanded, and the first dozen of automatons rushed towards the castle. From this point, Jamison could see what was happening but it didn't seem that the Hunters had seen him yet. 

The robots started to make their way towards the castle, the moment they showed up the hunters aimed at them with curious expressions on their faces. They shot at them with their weapons, but Jamison was careful to make their exterior hard and sturdy; he saw sparks as their bullets bounced off his automatons, leaving dents and bents on the metal carcass. Even so, his creations weren't that powerful. Too many shots and arrows and they would go, with no explosion. Jamison groaned, not having prepared for that- it would have been far better if they exploded when destroyed. 

They hunters hadn't spotted him yet which was good. He signaled to the second wave of automatons, the robots following his command and approaching the castle as well. Roadhog looked at them go, completely still and holding his hook. He averted his gaze, looking at the commotion near the doors once again.   
The three men were fighting the robots, shooting at them from afar and not too afar. Their guns were so strange, and they were definitely stronger than normal ones if they could destroy his automatons that easily. The woman, the alchemist, was holed up far away from them, shoving weird vials into her gun and shooting them at the men. She very rarely shot the actual machines; her vials were probably full of energizers or painkillers. Whatever it was, she probably was the reason the hunters didn't seem to tire out. 

The archer was also a little far from action, shooting at the automatons from afar unlike the other two men. They had guns, but were far closer to the actual action. They shot at his creations, but Jamison smiled when he saw two robots that managed to slip through their defenses. 

The old man- the Soldier took notice, reading his gun to shoot at the renegade robots but being caught up by the ones behind him. The woman and the Archer shot at them, but missed. Jamison saw how the robots crashed quickly against the wooden doors, their frames exploding. It was loud and big, the Alchemist and Archer covered their eyes on instinct. 

The explosion left a large dent on the doors, but not enough to destroy them. The second robot crashed then, engulfing itself on fire and exploding in an identical manner. Jamison let out a small laugh out of pure joy, something he immediately regretted. The Soldier spotted him, shooting rapidly at him. Jamison ducked, but the bullets were strong- whatever they were made of destroyed the stone railing, railing Jamison was pressing against. 

His weight combined with the structural damage brought down the railing, not giving Jamison enough time to react before he went down against the ground. He crashed against the floor, luckily it wasn't too high up so he didn't break a thing. During the fall he had managed to shoot grenades at the hunters wildly. He had time to see them bouncing off the street into different directions, exploding in the air and on the ground. It knocked off the Soldier and the Cowboy off their feet, making them crash against the floor. 

Jamison smiled, but now he was more vulnerable than ever. 

"It's Doctor Jamison Junkenstein!" the Alchemist shouted as she readied her gun. He wasted no time, shooting more grenades towards the Hunters and the door itself. His grenades bounced around, exploding at random intervals. The hunters ducked, getting easily overwhelmed by the robots and the grenades. Maybe this would be easier than he thought. 

He felt his left shoulder suddenly sting immediately followed by a burning sensation that quickly spread through his entire shoulder and arm. Jamison hissed, his vision turning blurry and glassy. He was falling towards the ground, placing his hands under himself to prop his body up but he still felt so heavy, world spinning around him. 

Jamison barely managed to feel at his shoulder, pulling something out of it. At this point his body was almost completely on the floor, but he dragged his hand to see what was that he pulled out of his skin. It was an empty dart, and at that point he could barely hold himself together. He saw the blurry shapes of the hunters getting up and aiming at him, that is until Roadhog appeared. 

He looked like a green smudge but Jamison was lucid enough to recognize it was Roadhog. Jamison heard the surprised gasps and yells from the hunters. 

"It's Junkenstein's monster!" The Cowboy yelled, brandishing his gun and beginning to shoot. 

"H-Hog!" Jamison shouted, or at least he thought eh shouted- his body felt heavy and stupid, as if someone had kicked his skull. It didn't strike him until that moment that the Alchemist had drugged him; he hoped the effects were short. 

His anger towards the Alchemist quickly morphed into horror- Roadhog was _there_. He wanted to avoid Roadhog even facing the hunters and he was there, in front of them, acting as a shield for Jamison.   
His frag launcher as still on his grasp, and Jamison managed to steady it enough on the floor, shooting grenades that launched straight towards the Hunters. He couldn't see if he managed to hit them, explosions of orange and red swimming in his vision. He could barely see and make sense of what was going on, but he knew he needed to _shoot >/i>. _

_Very slowly the drug's effects started to fade away. The world started to make much more sense, the fuzzy shapes smoothening over into recognizable figures. His breathing went back to normal (he didn't realize it wasn't), his strength coming back to his limbs. He lazily propped himself up with his elbows, very slowly using his knees to stand up straight. He felt dizzy but he forced himself to stay upright._

_The street was ruined, with large dents and holes on it due to the grenades. Not only that, but buildings at the side were very damaged due to the explosions. The streets were thick with dirt clouds, smoke and foggy. It reeked of gunpowder, and Jamison was surprised at how much he liked that smell.  
He rubbed at his eyes, the drug now almost completely gone from his system. Roadhog was near him, putting a heavy hand on his shoulders, looking at him worriedly. Jamison smiled apologetically, patting his palm. They needed to hurry. _

_The doctor signaled at the last two waves or exploding automatons to make their move, the robots making their way towards the doors. He couldn't see beyond few feet with all the smoke giving them a little bit to prepare. Jamison shoved more grenades at the frag launcher's chamber, pulling the lever on the top and locking the mechanism in place._

_"Keep close to me, luv," Jamison smiled as he readied his weapon. Roadhog grunted in approval, grip on hook and gun tight. "I ain't gonna let these fuckers touch ya."_

_As soon as the automatons breached the smoke Jamison could hear gunshots coming from the other side; he began to shoot from his position more grenades, hoping he could hit someone with them. The smoke dissipated, letting both sides take a good look on the other.  
The hunters looked a little worn out, but not awfully hurt. They fought the robots, the Archer aiming directly at their heads and destroying them with one hit, the others did the same with their guns. Jamison grunted at the fact they managed to figure out a quick way to destroy his robots; didn't matter- he would get rid of all of them soon enough. _

_"Hoggie- host me up!"_

_Roadhog quickly did so, grabbing Jamison by the hips and placing him on his shoulders. Jamison's legs rested on Roadhog's shoulders, his flash arm gently looping on Roadhog's neck for balance; he aimed towards the door with his weapon and began shooting in the air._

_The grenades made a perfect curve, soaring through the air and landing either at the doorstop or at the door itself, exploding on contact. He continued with the attack until the Hunters, too busy to notice at first, realized what was going on._

_"Enough!" the Soldier screamed, adjusting his strange visor. He aimed at the automatons and somehow was able to gun at them with extreme precision. The Cowboy did something similar, being really still for one second, the next he shot at about ten of the robots' heads with one shot. With their combined effort, along with the Archer shooting at them they managed to destroy all of Jamison's automatons._

_He hissed- whatever. They weren't done yet._

_"Try to kill 'em, I'll keep 'em busy."_

_Roadhog grunted in approval, picking Jamison up and quickly placing him on the ground once again. It was risky- there were four of them and they had long range precise weapons. Roadhog counted for about ten people though. He was very worried Roadhog would get hurt, but they needed to act now._

_He had an idea. Perhaps it was time to test his new weapon._

_"Distract 'em! Cover me!" He yelled at Roadhog, who nodded as he lunged forward, avoiding their shots. Jamison grabbed his Riptire from his back and tore it from its harness, placing it on the ground quickly. He aimed it quickly towards the door as he grabbed the chain attached to it. He pulled hard with his mechanical hand. The mechanism inside the Riptire was already starting to spark to life, the tesla coils sparking strings of electricity that made his hair stand._

_He let go of the chain, the Riptire roaring to life loudly as it surged forward. Roadhog saw it coming, barely able to jump out of the way before the weapon rushed past him, leaving a cloud of dust and electricity on its path. Jamison laughed loudly as the Hunters saw it coming but didn't have enough time to react, useless watching as the Riptire crashed harshly against the door._

_The explosion was huge and loud. He expected it to be _bigger_ , but Jamison was satisfied with the fact that it knocked him into his back. It hurt him slightly but he didn’t care, he was too busy laughing as the smell of burnt wood reached his nose. _

_Jamison stood up in one jump, shaking the dirt off him. There was a lot of fire and smoke coming from the door- it was burning down. Good, it wouldn't bee too hard to tear it open now. He approached Roadhog quickly, the giant staring at the massive doors._

_"It aint over yet, ya big monster!" A voice called out. It was the Cowboy, surging forward and breaking through the smoke to shoot at Roadhog. The bullets hit him, but Roadhog's girth was too massive for it to do any real damage- even so Jamison felt his stomach clench at this. Roadhog threw his hook instantly, grabbing the Cowboy by the back and puncturing his skin._

_The Cowboy yelped, and he yanked the chain to drag him close. He had no time to react, Roadhog's massive palm wrapping around his head in a second,_

_and twisted,_

_The cowboy went limp on his hand, his body hanging from Roadhog's palm. It happened so fast, the remaining hunters just stared at the scene without words. They stared at the sagging body with bulging eyes, their jaws open trying to understand._

_"Jesse!" The Alchemist screamed. Her wails brought the rest back to earth, the Soldier activating his gun and aiming at Roadhog, but the beast brought the Cowboy's body in front of him as a human shield. The Soldier hesitated, his hands twitching in anger._

_The Archer's reaction was different, however- he shot directly at Jamison. He jerked to the side, the arrow hitting at his right elbow and bouncing off making a loud clinking sound. It was about time those damn prosthetics worked for something. He shot again, but this time it logged on his metallic peg leg. Tired of those arrows, Jamison shot three grenades at the Archer._

_He jumped but the explosion of the grenades launched him in the air, he didn't have enough time to react as he slammed near Jamison. From the corner of his eye he saw how the Alchemist was ready to shoot at them, but Roadhog threw the Cowboy's corpse at her harsh. It crashed against the woman and knocking her down._

_Now only the Archer and the Soldier remained, the Archer lunging forward ready to attack Jamison. He would have fired his grenade but it was too dangerous- he would blow himself up as well so he would have to go with close combat. The Archer pulled a knife, throwing himself to Jamison and ready to attack. Jamison blocked with his right hand, the blade scrapping against his metallic arm._

_"What in heavens-" the Archer muttered and Jamison couldn't help but laugh._

_"Ya don't get it mate?! they ain't real limbs!" He probably didn't realice his right hand was a prosthetic- most people just paid attention to his peg leg. The one he just used to kick the Archer in the gut._

_The Archer was stronger than Jamison, brandishing his knife once again and attempting to stab Jamison between the ribs. He wrestled with him, metallic limbs powerful and sturdy enough to keep the man away from himself. The Archer shoved him to the ground and they both fell. He tried to shove him off but the man was too strong. Jamison kicked with his peg leg, managing to hit the Archer right between the legs. The man gasped in pain and lowered his guard for a second, second that Jamison used for his own advantage. With his right hand he yanked the knife from the Archer's hands._

_In a matter of seconds and while the Archer reacted Jamison looped his arm on the Archers neck, pressing him against himself. He dug the knife on the Archer's neck, digging it up to the hilt and twisting it. The Archer started to sputter blood, spitting it on Jamison's face. He kicked him off him, standing up just to see the man clawing at his throat in an attempt to breath. The blood bubbled underneath the blade, spilling from his lips as he clawed at his own skin._

_Eventually he stopped moving, fingers still clenched against his own neck and eyes staring up at the sky. Jamison sighed, turning to see how Roadhog was faring._

_The Beast was attempting to hook the Soldier just as he had done with the Cowboy, but the Soldier was fast even due to his old age. He kept shooting at Roadhog, the bullets lodging at the beast skin; it barely bothered him but it still made Jamison bubble with rage._

_He shot a grenade towards the old man, exploding on the ground near his feet. It didn't kill him, but it launched him in the air and landed in front of Roadhog. He quickly stood up ready to get away from the creature's range but it was too late- Roadhog pointed his shotgun point blank on the man's torso, and pulled the trigger. The man grunted as the floor was sprayed with his intestines and blood. He grabbed at his torso, falling forward into the floor while he still tried to keep his guts in place._

_Jamison turned to the other side when he heard the click of a gun- he shot his last grenade towards the Alchemist. She was holding a bag full of vials and glasses she was going to throw at them with gun on her other hand, bag she let drop when the grenade exploded near her. The explosion didn't hurt her, but the moment the vials crashed against the ground many purple fumes spilled from it in a massive cloud. It engulfed her, and the woman coughed severly for several seconds until she succumbed to the floor, unmoving._

_So much for "Expert Bounty Hunters"._

_At least that was done with, the door still on fire. Roadhog huffed, simply walking towards it and punching it dead center. The wood gave out, a big hole forming from where he had punched it. He kept tearing apart at it, making a hole big enough for him to go through._

_"Easy," he lowly said and laughed at it, stepping inside the castle, hollering in laughter all the way inside._

_Jamison couldn't keep his smile to himself, giggling as he slipped inside as well, knowing that he could finally, just finally finish what he started months ago._


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He expected more than this. He expected a huge fight, waves and waves of guards to come after them, for there to be some sort of _opposition_.   
>  Instead, there was nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamison and Roadhog face Lord Reinhardt Wilhelm. 
> 
> aaaAAAAAAAA another chapter!!!! I am! so excited about this one!! This is the chapter I've been waiting to write ever since i started this. Well, this and the next last ones!! I am super excited.  
> We are super close to the end folks! It'll be other 2 chapters, and one epilogue if things go right!!!! I am very excited. Are you?? I am!!!
> 
> Thank you for Reading and I hope you like it!!!!

He expected more than this. He expected a huge fight, waves and waves of guards to come after them, for there to be some sort of _opposition_.   
Instead, there was nothing. Their footsteps were loud in the empty hallways, Jamison's loud panting echoing in the decorated walls. 

It sit wrong in his stomach in a way he didn't understand. As if he felt empty in a fundamental way- but there was no time to dwell on it. They pushed forward towards the throne room, Jamison's heart beating at incredible speed. Roadhog was trailing closely behind, knuckles white from how hard he was gripping his weapons.   
They were so close to the throne room, so close to facing Lord Reinhart and make him pay for what he has done to him, to them. After so many years he would give back everything Lord Reinhardt gave to him. 

They arrived just outside the throne room and Roadhog wasted no time, grabbing one of the doors off its hinges and throwing it to the side. They both stepped inside quickly- far too quickly. They didn't even bothered checking inside, something they would pay for soon enough. 

Something struck Roadhog right in the face, sending him flying out of the room. Jamison saw how Roadhog crashed against the wall and destroyed it with his weight; rubble and debris fell on top of the creature completely burying him underneath the remains of the wall. 

Jamison screamed as he ran forward, chest tightening. A huge pillar was dropped in front of him, almost crushing him and blocking his way. Jamison had no time to react before a huge hand wrapped around his middle and jerked him up, holding Jamison in the air above of the attacker's head. He dropped his frag launcher in the commotion leaving him completely defenseless and at the mercy of his attacker.   
It was Lord Reinhardt, holding him up and staring into his eyes; his face was full of rage and something else Jamison couldn't identify- disgust? Probably disgust. Jamison was about to say something but he felt those huge fingers press into his ribs; the pressure was so intense Jamison only wailed, breathing excruciating and difficult. He clawed at the hand holding him but it wasn't enough. 

"You," Lord Reinhardt whispered as the pressure on his body got stronger. It was this close to shattering his ribs, Jamison sputtered and moaned in pain like an injured rabbit. "I should have known it was you the one behind all of this." 

He leaned his head back and took a huge breath, oxygen not entering his lungs. His chest burnt and he felt those fingers still pressing against him dangerously, body twisting and contorting in pain. Jamison tried his hardest to get away, uselessly wasting his energy. 

"There are no words," he whispered and Jamison felt his ribs creaking. "After everything I've done for you, for your family- this is how you repay me? This is how you repay your country? By playing God and creating this abomination?!" 

He squeezed harder and the edges of his vision started to go black. 

"After your father died I gave you his job! I took you in! And this is how you repay me?!" 

Jamison took a deep gasp, throat burning at the notion. He could barely get the words out, groaning and rasping as if someone had poured red hot lava down his throat. 

"B-bast-bastard-" 

For the hell of it, it seemed, Lord Reinhardt's grip gave out just a little enough for Jamison to breathe better and keep talking. 

"M-Me family w-was a joke tha' ya- our work- me FATHER'S work, it meant nothin' ta ya! It's our lives! And we were j-just toymakers ta ya!" 

Lord Reinhardt's grip was strong again and bright colors flashed behind Jamison's eyes. It was all agony. 

"You are as useless as your father was. None of your creations were worth my time. And now, Justice will be done." 

Lord Reinhardt threw him hard against the wall. Jamison crashed against it, bouncing off and landing harshly in the ground. Jamison was out of it for a couple of seconds, coming to with the sound of Lord Reinhardt's footsteps. He saw stars, flashing lights in his eyes as he tried to crawl away from the man but he couldn't even get up, his body jerking pathetically against the ground.   
He wanted to puke. His brain was screaming at him to run but his muscles wouldn't respond, the best he could do was crawl against the wall. 

"I granted your family the privilege to work for us. To create your insignificant 'creations', to give you a place to pretend you were important." He was approaching fast, footsteps getting closer and closer. Jamison vision was clouded, a loud buzz ringing in his ears. "I will destroy you." 

Finally, Jamison was able to stand by propping himself against the wall but just barely, chest heaving and using all his strength to not slid off. Lord Reinhardt backhanded him easily, knocking Jamison off his feet once more and hit the floor. He slid on it for few feet, and for a few moments Jamison thought he was dead. It felt like his head was this close to bursting, lip bloody and face bruised. 

"Road... hog-" It was his first instinct, to call out for him. He wanted to scream his name and beg for him to rescue him, his mind flooded by nothing but Roadhog. Intoxicating and Massive. Powerful. A man he created. "H-hog-" 

"Is that the creature's name? How pathetic," Lord Reinhardt picked him up by the neck, lifting Jamison close, their faces inches away from each other. He could feel Lord Reinhardt's hot breath on his face. "I have a mount ready for his head." 

Next thing he was aware of was of his metallic thumb was jammed inside Lord Reinhardt's right eye. Something primal inside of him woke up, even though his body was exhausted the urge to claw and tear anything on his path.   
He couldn't hear anything, wherever Lord Reinhardt was screaming or cursing- he didn't hear it, he just continued to press deep and deep until the eyeball popped. Liquid poured out of it, not blood but milky and thick; his finger pierced through the pupil breaking it and destroying his eye. Lord Reinhardt slammed him against the ground but Jamison hooked his thumb, dragging Lord Reinhardt's eye with him. 

It popped off, the Lord's eyeball stuck on his metallic digit. The Lord's scream's pierced his ears and he didn't time to cover them before a huge boot pressed against his ribcage. He was going to crush him like a rotten tomato, and Jamison could already imagine his crushed organs spilling from his mouth. Lord Reinhardt started to press into his chest, ready to crush him like a bug, like the insignificant being he was, like the piece of vermin he has always been, like the monster that should've been killed years ago. 

He felt his ribs creak. 

A sliver of metallic grey shone on his cloudy vision. It looped around Reinhardt's neck and pulled away from him. Jamison took a deep painful breath, arms cradling his own chest as he felt the ground shake beneath him. 

He turned around while still on the floor, crawling into the wall away from the imminent fight. Roadhog had dragged the Lord closer with his hook. He aimed his shotgun at Lord Reinhardt's face but before he could pull the trigger the Lord had pushed it away with his hand, grabbing it with his palm and breaking it with only his palm. 

Well, they did say Lord Reinhardt was the strongest man alive. 

Roadhog was good two feet taller than Reinhardt and far thicker. The Lord looked up at the beast with horror, Jamison figured. He had never faced someone that _big_ , bigger than him, more massive and just _more_ than him. The Lord threw a punch but Roadhog grabbed it with his massive palm, engulfing the Lord's fist. Reinhardt's remaining eye widened in horror, Roadhog twisting the fist and bringing the Lord into his knees.   
Reinhardt screamed in pain, kneeling in front of Roadhog. In a matter of seconds his other fist struck Roadhog in the gut, stunning the beast for a couple of seconds- enough for the Lord to free himself. He put some distance between each other, but he had no weapons. That is, until the Lord ran towards his throne. Roadhog threw his hook at him one more time but he just barely missed the Lord's neck. From behind the massive throne, Reinhardt picked up a gigantic hammer. It glistened of silver, jewelry decorating the handle of the thing. 

"You will not take my throne," Reinhardt shouted, swinging the massive hammer and cutting the wind with it. "You will have to kill me for it!" 

"Very well." 

For someone his size, Roadhog was very fast. He lunged forward with his hook on his hand and Reinhardt swung his hammer expecting the beast. Roadhog instantly jumped back avoiding the hammer, which slammed against the ground leaving a massive crater. The ground shook but it didn't stop the two giants on their fight. 

While the Lord was busy lifting his hammer back from the ground Roadhog took the opportunity to throw his hook once more, catching the man's neck and dragging him once again. Roadhog punched Reinhardt's on the face, fracturing his empty eye-socket as some blood poured out of it. He swung his hammer, hitting Roadhog on the side and sending him to the floor. It left a huge bruise against his side but Roadhog didn't deter- with the hook still wrapped on Reinhardt's neck he dragged him down along with him.   
They were now both on the floor, Roadhog throwing heavy massive punches to Reinhardt's face. Lord Reinhardt was pressing the handle of his hammer on Roadhog's chest and pressing down, expecting him to either run out of air or to decapitate him. Roadhog kept yanking on the chain, blood pouring from the holes increasing by the second. He could only aim at his face since the Lord was wearing massive golden armor. 

The handle of the hammer was pressing too strong, and Roadhog just kept yanking on his hook more and more and more until it was unbearable for Lord Reinhardt- blood just freely poured from his neck and the pressure he applied to the hammer faltered if only a little.   
Jamison's vision was clear to see how Roadhog kicked the Lord off him, but still having him trapped with the hook. He stepped back as the Lord kneeled trying to get up but he yanked, dragging him to the ground. The Lord once again attempted to get up but Roadhog just repeated the action, dragging him on the ground. The beast began running across the room dragging the Lord behind him, the teeth of his hook leaving a necklace of horrible wounds on his thick neck. 

The Lord at this point was having trouble breathing, face scarred and bloody. He raised a huge hand as Roadhog kept dragging him, grabbing into the chain of the hook and yanking back. It almost made Roadhog trip, and they began a tug war for the hook. 

Jamison needed to do something- he had to do something to help. He couldn't just stand there and watch what was unfolding before his eyes. He knew Roadhog would win- it was obvious. But every second that passed tugged on his heart. He couldn't bare to see how he got punched, yanked and attacked. He lifted his gaze, and saw his frag launcher on the other side of the room. 

He began to crawl towards it, standing still painful. It was slow and agonizing, the grunting of the men near him flooding his ears and indicating the urgency of the situation. Reinhardt yanked hard, bringing Roadhog close and hitting him on the jaw. The monster stepped back in pain, grabbing at his jaw with one hand while he kept grabbing the chain with the other. Reinhardt stood up and began to barrel the monster with punches he couldn't avoid, too dazed to do so. Jamison just tried to get to the frag launcher as fast as he could. 

He didn't look back towards the fight, not wanting to know what was happening- it would only slow him down. He was inches away from his weapon when he felt something drag him by the peg leg. Jamison clawed at the floor but it was useless as he was yanked in the air, hanging upside down. 

"You," Reinhardt's face was red, remaining eye bloodshot with the other empty eye-socket staring at him. The hook was still buried on his neck, the teeth far too deep for him to easily remove. His palm wrapped around Jamison's head engulfing him with darkness, and he felt how the Lord began to just pull away at his neck, as if he was a child pulling off the head of a doll. 

"Do _not_ touch him," Roadhog practically screamed, and Jamison was crudely dropped to the floor. He saw how Roadhog tackled Reinhardt, once again the massive men fist fighting, blood splattering on themselves and the ground. 

He glanced to the side- he was kind of close to the frag launcher. He crawled at it once again with more adrenaline on his body than before, his fingers pulling him towards it until he was able to reach it. The moment he touched it he dragged it close to his chest, a wave of relief spreading through his tired body. Jamison stared up, and saw how at the moment Reinhardt had the upper hand. He loomed over Roadhog who was on the floor, body already getting up but there was no time- it was not enough. He had his hammer with him and swung it- there was no time. 

One shot. Only one shot needed. Jamison aimed and shot without thinking, grenade bouncing off the floor and making a curve in the air. It crashed right against Reinhardt's face, the man screamed as his other eye was ruined forever. He dropped the hammer, bringing both hands to his bloodied burnt face. 

Roadhog took the opportunity, he stood up and pulled the hook hard to bring Reinhardt to the ground. He instantly positioned himself behind the lord, one foot pressing the man's back against the floor. He started pulling on the hook, the hands of the lord tried to pry the hook away but it was useless- Roadhog just kept pulling and pulling and _pulling_ , blood starting to shoot from the Lord's neck like a fountain. His useless lame eye rolled on his back as the Lord began to limp. It wasn't enough. It was not _enough_. 

Roadhog yanked as hard as he could, hook digging into the flesh and slicing the meat. The gash was raw and tender, uneven and disgusting. Blood spilled from the Lord's mouth and nose. Roadhog kept pulling. Jamison saw the threads of muscles from underneath the hook but Roadhog just kept pulling. 

Roadhog roared as he gave a final yank, hook unwrapping from the Lord's neck. The head was _barely_ attached to the body, left hanging by just some flaps of skin. The body fell heavy to the ground, blood pooling underneath it. 

Jamison stared at it for a long time. Roadhog stared at it as well, huffing and panting. He put his hook back into his belt, staring down at the body of the Lord. 

Jamison was the first one to break the silence, beginning to laugh hard. 

"Holy- holy shit, Hog." He let the frag launcher fall to his side, as he began to holler. Roadhog slowly made his way towards him without saying anything. "Holy shit. That- holy shit." 

"Are you hurt?" Roadhog didn't seem too _hurt_ , he just seemed exhausted. And how couldn't he be? that was hell of a fucking fight. 

"Yeah- I think so," He giggled and it hut his ribs. "No worries- Witch should be able to fix me up." 

"Yes," Roadhog kneeled beside Jamison, and the doctor couldn't help it. It hurt like hell, but he shot up to kiss at the man. It tasted of blood and sweat but fuck if he cared, fuck if he cared about his ribs aching and burning. Roadhog's massive palm cradled his back, other hand rubbing circles on Jamison's scalp. He purred against it, opening his mouth and letting Roadhog's tongue explore him. 

Roadhog cradled him close, hands running up and down Jamison's skinny body. He let him do it, even if it fucking hurt like hell it didn't matter. He would let himself be broken if it meant being on Roadhog's arms like this. He felt his heart flutter and Roadhog's panting and it was all delicious, his flesh hand grabbing at Roadhog and just pressing him closer. It all was a fantastic haze to him. 

As far as Jamison was concerned they could just start fucking in the middle of the room with the Lord's corpse next to them, but they were both exhausted. They both knew it, and they were both okay with it. Roadhog's thick thumb toyed with Jamison's bottom lip, and he giggled silly. 

"Ah," a familiar feminine voice called. They both turned around, lazy and tired to see how the Witch stood next to the Lord's body, staring at it contently. Next to her was the Reaper, pumpkin head cocked as it stared at the corpse as well. "It seems you two had a successful night." 

Jamison laughed, he didn't care about the weird feeling on his gut- he was just too happy. 

"Roight." 

"I am impressed," She cradled her chin, looking then at Roadhog. "I did not expect this form of brute force, but it is welcomed I must admit." 

Both Jamison and Roadhog stood up, their bodies complaining about it. They got closer to the body, just to get closer to the Witch and her minion. "Hey, it gets tha work done, don't it?" 

"I suppose." 

Jamison sighed. The Witch's dry tone couldn't bother him anymore, he was too content. 

"It seems you got what you wanted," The Reaper added as he pointed to the corpse. Jamison smiled, proud of Roadhog's handwork. 

"I did not expect it tha go this way but, if it ain't what I really wanted!" 

"I am glad," the Witch smiled, now her gaze focused entirely on Jamison. "Because it is now time to pay for your debt." 

Jamison tried his hardest to not roll his eyes. He was exhausted and too much in pain to think about that. She sure was fucking needy if she thought it was the appropriate time to talk about it. Couldn't she give him a day or two? Or at least enough time for him to stand up without feeling pain?   
Well, whatever. As soon as that was over, they could get on with their lives. 

"Roight- ya never said what was it." He noticed how the Witch's smile went wide at those words. "Care tha' fill me in?" 

"Very well." 

Jamison felt the temperature drop, the hair on his arms rising. He felt a knot on his stomach, something crawling down his spine as something yelled at him, something telling him that this was not right, nothing was right, to run away forever and escape from that woman, to hide forever with Roadhog.   
She stared at Roadhog, hungry eyes, her smile wide and greedy. Analyzing him. Her desire obvious and sick. Jamison's eyes widened, face paling as his hand gripped tight to Roadhog's flesh, wanting to keep him away from her, and close to him. 

She opened her mouth, and it was as if millions of insects and bugs crawled out of it. 

 

"Oh, dear Doctor, did you really think this was a gift?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The silence was thick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Witch reveals her true intentions.
> 
> HELLO! Sorry this took a bit longer to write- this past few days have been an emotional wreck (you can pretty much guess why ahaha). Not to mention, this was quite a lengthy chapter to write! But it is done.
> 
> This is, technically, the final chapter. The last thing will be an epilogue that I'll be posting next week, probs.  
> Thank you so much for reading this, for bookmarking it, for commenting, for your kudos- you guys make writing so fun ;_;
> 
> I want to make people forget about how shitty the world is for a second, i want people to forget about everything for a couple of minutes a day. if this is the way to do it, if i manage to make someone smile for a while and forget how fucked up everything is- then, I'm okay. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you like it! It's this and the epilogue later, baby!

The silence was thick. 

 

Jamison's ears were ringing loudly. His fists were clenched so hard his fingernails were drawing blood on his flesh palm; his lungs burnt by not breathing, when did he stop breathing? His entire frame was shaking and his jaw was clenched hard. 

"Excuse me?" He asked, his voice on the verge of breaking. 

"I have many servants, dear doctor." The Witch cradled Reaper's pumpkin head with her palm. "But there is always place for a new one." 

"You..." 

"You got what you wanted. You desired for revenge and that's what you got. You have no more need for your personal pet." 

" _Pet_?" 

"I wasn't too sure about your beast's design, but I must admit- I am very impressed. He will be an amazing addition to my army, Doctor." 

"I-" The world began to spin, his thoughts meshing one with the other. "Ya- ya want to take _him_? You want _Roadhog_? Ya- Ya can't!" 

Roadhog laid very still next to him, but Jamison was so caught up in his own panic he didn't realize it. The Witch stared at him with calmness that made his stomach sick. 

"Of course I can. We have a deal, dear Doctor." Jamison started to notice a swampy smell getting stronger, fog beginning to appear on the room. "Did you forget our deal?" 

"Ya never said that was going to be tha' deal!" 

"Why else did you think I granted you the ability to give him life? Just because I am a good person?" 

"Is that tha only reason ya helped me?! Ya always wanted him to yerself?!" He began to scream, his extremities stiffening from the boiled up anger bubbling up inside of him. 

"Many men desire many things, doctor." Her smile disappeared, lips formed in a flat line. "Power, love, fame, gold... and I give them what they want, with the condition they will work for me once their wish is granted." 

"Did ya actually tell them this before they agreed?" He hissed through clenched teeth. The Witch smiled giggling, shrugged. 

"Details, details. It is not important, doctor. What is important is for you to pay your debt. Now-" 

"No." 

He didn't even think of it- the words were out of his mouth before he was aware of them. 

"Excuse me?" 

"No. Ya ain't takin' him." His hands were balled up into fists as he stood straight. "He ain't a thing, and ya ain't takin' him!" 

"That is out of your hands now. You have no choice over this. I will take what is mine." 

Jamison promptly stepped forward quickly with his flesh hand wrapped around Roadhog's green gut in a pathetic attempt to protect him. He was making his way towards the Witch with his fist in the air. He was running on adrenaline, not enough time to think what he was going to do. He acted in pure instinct. "Ya ain't-" 

He barely made it towards the Witch before the Reaper leaped into action. He immediately wrapped his clawed hand around Jamison's skinny throat, and he dissipated into smoke along with Jamison. It felt _disgusting_ , somehow becoming smoke and becoming intangible. He quickly became physical again along with the Reaper as the man slammed Jamison into a wall hard, his head bouncing off the surface and making him see colors, not to mention the painful pressure in his neck. Reaper's claws dug on his skin drawing blood. He struggled to breathe as he was being held above the Reaper's head. 

"Careful with what you do and say, Doctor," The Witch sweetly sighed. "You should feel lucky that I do not want you, but your creation. Do tempt me, however- I am not very picky when it comes to my servants. Who knows, I could perhaps find some use for you? I heard you are good at making useless machines." 

Jamison tried to claw away but the Reaper's grip was strong. The Reaper laughed deeply, the flames on his pumpkin becoming strong and spilling out of it. He saw how Roadhog's hook wrapped around the man and jerked him back, dropping Jamison unto the floor in the process. 

Before the Reaper reached Roadhog the man became intangible, the hook going through a cloud of smoke before the Reaper became physical again. The Witch stared with curious eyes, the corner of her mouth twisted into a small smile. 

"How interesting," she turned to face Roadhog, the bloody hook now tight on his palm. "I am curious as to why you thought that was necessary." 

Roadhog was breathing deep, his shoulders rising up and down dramatically with each breath. His frame was shaking, and Jamison for one moment felt terrified of him. 

"I don't belong to you," he huffed out deeply. He stared down at the Witch, still huffing and panting. 

"Oh, sweetie. You don't belong to him- you've never belonged to him!" The Witch laughed as he pointed Jamison, still pressed against the wall. He attempted to move, but the Reaper's gun was directly aimed to him- he decided to wait. "He may have built your body, but I gave you life. If it wasn't for me, you would be just a pile of dead meat. You never, ever belonged to him. You were always mine." 

" _No_ ," Roadhog rumbled as he punched the ground in anger, the floor and tiles shattering in his wake and creating a big crater. The Witch just stared with calm face. "I do not belong to you, I do not belong to _anyone_ " 

"How sweet. It thinks it's its own person!" 

The Reaper laughed loudly, his gun still pointed at Jamison. This just seemed to anger Roadhog more, as he growled. 

"I always get what I want, and it's you what I want. No matter what, you will become my servant." 

"I would like to see you try." 

Roadhog swung first, his hook cutting through the air with the intention of slicing the Witch. She did not move, her smile still fixed on her face. It all happened so fast- one second Roadhog had his hook on the air, and Reaper dissolved into smoke. The next, Reaper materialized in front of Roadhog. He lifted one of his guns shot at him, the bullet lodging on Roadhog's right shoulder and stopping him from swinging his weapon. 

"Roadhog!" Jamison screamed as he stood, knees buckling underneath him in pain. 

The reaper laughed as he surged forward with his guns pointed at Roadhog. He kept shooting at the beast, and they kept getting buried on Roadhog's flesh. He grunted in pain, but it didn't seem to stop Roadhog from leaping forward with his hook.   
He swung with it, but the Reaper simply dissipated into smoke for the Hook to go through it. He quickly became physical, and kept shooting. Roadhog attempted his best to avoid the bullets, moving back and forth and repeating the motion of throwing the hook but every time the Reaper just turned into smoke. 

Jamison needed to help- he new he had to do something about it. His frag launcher was laying on the floor far from him; he saw how the Witch was happily giggling with her back facing Jamison, enjoying the fight between the two men. He reacted quickly, running as fast as he could towards his frag launcher. He slipped, but managed to dive as he reached for the weapon. 

"Oh, Doctor!" The Witch voice called as he grabbed his frag launcher. He felt something tugging at him, dragging him from his good leg on the floor. The frag launcher slipped from his fingers and Jamison was left clawing at the floor uselessly as he was dragged away. "Don't be shy, you should be part of the fun!" 

He twisted around to see how the Witch was dragging him towards her by just moving her fists, the wind just shoving him towards the woman. She lifted her hands and Jamison was thrown in the air by said wind. He trashed in the air when he started to fall down.   
He fell at Roadhog's feet painfully. Quickly Roadhog grabbed him and shoved him quickly behind him to protect him. Jamison was too shocked to do or say anything. The Witch just laughed. 

"Aren't you loyal? Fine. I gave you life once, I can give you life again." She moved her fingers, and huge clouds of smoke started to appear on the room. "Perhaps, this time I'll take your brain away- make you loyal to me." 

The clouds of smoke started to shape themselves quickly, becoming thick and taking human forms. Their bodies were rotten and barely stitched together, bugs crawling out of the holes on their rotten flesh and mushrooms growing out of the putrid skin. 

"My servants will teach you a lesson." 

About two dozens of corpses started to lunge towards them. Their bodies looked weak and broken but they moved as if they were alive. Roadhog got ready, using his hook to strike at them. They were so rotten that the slices opened their bodies for guts to pour into the floor.   
They weren't as powerful as Reaper, who just stood on the side while laughing. Jamison stood behind Roadhog as he saw how the corpses kept lunging at them. They all looked different- noblemen, knights, seamen, beggars- they were holding clubs, swords, daggers, lances- all the people the Witch had "blessed" with her help. They were all now mindless zombies, getting gored by Roadhog's hook. 

"There're too many!" Jamison shouted from behind Roadhog. 

"No problem," Roadhog roared as he kept destroying their bodies as if they were made of paper mache. Jamison realized that the frag launcher wasn't too far away. 

Without hesitating Jamison ran towards it evading the many corpses attempting to lunge at him. 

"Jamie!" Roadhog screamed, but Jamison kept running forward. A Rotten Pirate stood between him and the frag launcher with a rapier on his hands. He swung at Jamison; the doctor raised his right hand and it slashed against the metal making sparks fly. The Pirate swung again, and Jamison grabbed it with his right hand. 

"Ah!" Jamison used his peg leg to kick the pirate away and yanking the sword, the action made the pirate's hands get ripped off. Jamison didn't care, grabbing the sword to slice at the rotten corpse. It's intestines fell to the floor uselessly, and it's body crumpled. He stepped over it and retrieved his frag launcher. 

Immediately Jamison started to shoot at the corpses, the grenades exploding and destroying the bodies into piles of limbs and guts. Roadhog laughed as he continued to kill the other bodies.   
Jamison laughed as he continued to shoot grenades willy nilly into the air until his grenades ran out. Few bodies remained, but Roadhog could take care of those without problem. 

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the Witch walking at one of the bodies, a broadsword sticking out of. She lifted her hand, and the sword pulled out of the body and into the air in front of her. 

 

She turned around to face Roadhog, the sword following her and pointing at him. 

 

Jamison dropped the frag launcher, his feet acting without him thinking. Roadhog was already butchering the last of the bodies, the flesh sticking to his hands with translucid liquid. Jamison felt that he was screaming- but he didn't know what. His heart beat hard against his chest and his vision was blurry. He saw the glint of silver move through the air directed at Roadhog. 

" _Roadhog!_ " Jamison screamed from the top of his lungs, Roadhog turning to see Jamison in the eyes as the doctor leaped in the air and twisted his body around and- 

 

And, 

 

And, 

 

And he was on the floor, his side on the tile as he started to struggle to breathe. The broadsword had buried deep between his ribs and poking at his back, blood already beginning to pour from both wounds. He didn't even feel pain, if only it felt like his bones were burning and his blood was made of acid. Jamison took a deep breath but his muscles cried, lungs burning and throat flooding with blood. 

" _Jamie-_ " Roadhog's voice sounded far and broken, in a pitch he had never heard of before. It hurt in a way he couldn't explain. He lifted his head and saw Roadhog towering over him, his giant hands shaking and attempting to touch him. 

"Oh, didn't mean to do that..." He heard the Witch laugh. He turned his face to look at her, his cheek pressing against the floor. His eyes were stinging. "But, isn't this fortunate?" 

Jamison felt a terrible burning hot pain, searing and expanding through his entire body. The sword twisted in his body as the Witch pulled it out slowly. It felt like his insides were melting as it finally got pulled out of his body. He squirmed in pain as blood started to pour out of the wound and into the floor. Jamison pressed at the wound with his hands trying to stop the flow, his palms getting coated in his own carnage. 

"You won't have to be loyal to him anymore." 

Roadhog _screamed_ in a way that it made Jamison's ears hurt. His voice was guttural and horrible, and the Witch visibly winced. Roadhog lunged forward with horrifying speed and force towards the Witch but Reaper put himself between them in a cloud of smoke. 

He shot at Roadhog and the bullets buried at his body but Roadhog didn't even twitch- he kept going forward. He grabbed at Reaper, catching him with his giant palm but the pumpkin man turned into smoke once again. Roadhog screamed in anger, his hand rapidly reaching for the fog at the moment the Reaper turned physical. 

Jamison had noticed that the man couldn't stay fog for too long- it seems Roadhog had noticed the same thing. He clenched his massive palm into a fist as the Reaper began to regain his body, his hand engulfing the man's leg. 

Without hesitating Roadhog slammed the Reaper as hard as he could against the ground again and again and again, blood splattering on the broken tile, and he kept doing it until the man went limp. Roadhog slammed the Reaper on the ground head first, his pumpkin head shattering into several pieces of mush. Nothing but fire poured out of it, bright and dangerous. Roadhog threw the body to the other side of the room as the man started to twitch attempting to put himself together. 

Roadhog took a step closer to the With. Her face visibly contorted in raw anger. 

"I am the Witch of the wilds, Do you believe you, a mere monster made of human parts can defeat me?!" Her wings extended in a glow of light, her body floating several inches above the ground. Her body started to glow red, the weapons the corpses were holding starting to float in a circle around her. "I will make you beg for mercy." 

She began throwing the swords at Roadhog, the beast quickly grabbed one o the rotten corspes of the ground and used it as a meat shield. The knives and swords buried deep on it's body, and Roadhog threw the dead body at the Witch. 

The Witch dashed to the side to evade the body; Roadhog used the distraction to throw his hook. It snarled on the Witch's torso, but instead of dragging the woman Roadhog yanked it and slammed her against the ground.   
The Witch wailed as Roadhog yanked the chain, bringing her on the air as he repeated the motion of slamming her on the ground. He yanked her up again but this time the Witch grabbed the hook with her hands, her palms turning shiny like stone as she yanked back the chain. 

Roadhog flinched, but his grip was strong on the chain. The Witch was flying around with the chain still hooked at her like a wounded bird, trying to get away by flying in circles. 

"You could have been my servant! I would have made you my right hand along with the Reaper!" She screamed, the room filling with fog. The floor rumbled between them, floor breaking into huge cracks. THe foundations of the building were starting to rumble, the entire room shaking while swamp water started to spill from the walls. 

"You believe you are your own person? You are nothing but a pile of limbs stitched together, you are meat!" 

One of the tremors made Roadhog slip his grip. The Witch clacked, several stone hands forming from the ground and grabbing at him, holding him in place. One of the stone hands gripped his palm and twisted it, forcing Roadhog to let go of his chain and breaking the tension with the hook and giving the Witch time to free herself. 

"I will make you part of the earth," she hissed as the hands started to push Roadhog underground, trying to shove him into the big cracks on the ground. He roared, trying his hardest to not let himself be dragged underneath. 

The Witch laughed, landing just in front of Jamison. His ears were burning, hands still clenched into his wound as he stared up at the woman. His face felt cold and he wanted to throw up. His mouth tasted like iron. 

"I must admit, You gave me more trouble than I expected." She lifted her foot, kicking at Jamison ribs. He screamed while puking blood into the floor as he rolled into his back, writhing. Her heel pressed against his stomach, grinding it as if he was just a pathetic worm. "But you are nothing but just another pathetic human." 

Tears were running down Jamison eyes, the pain becoming far too unbearable and the Witch laughed. 

Roadhog howled in anger, using all his strength to get rid of the stone hands. His muscles bulged underneath his skin, veins and stitches popping as he cracked the hands with his massive palms. They jagged into his skin but he didn't stop, the hands becoming rubble that moved and twitched. Roadhog didn't wait for them to reform and instead ran towards the Witch.   
She saw him coming, leaping into the air to avoid him as the room began to shake underneath Roadhog again. Instead this time, Roadhog _leaped_ up with his hands barely being able to grab her skinny ankle. 

He dragged her to his eye level, his free hand wrapping around one of her wings. He crushed it, and her flesh wing became broken dried wood as it fell in the floor. The Witch screamed for the Reaper, but the man was barely able to stand up, his head still destroyed and laying on his feet as pulp. 

Roadhog repeated the process with the other wing. Instead of bone crunching it also became dead wood as it was yanked off her back. 

"I will destroy you!" She screamed, her fingers digging into Roadhog's flesh and drawing blood on his hand. He didn’t care. He picked up his chain and quickly retrieved his hook as the Witch kept wailing and squirming. 

She managed to kick him away as he grabbed the hook. She glowed red, her blood boiling but Roadhog wasted no time. Unable to fly, she was grounded. 

"I am not an object!" 

In a quick move, he threw his hook at her. On instinct, she leaped but she was wingless- she was unable to escape. 

 

"I belong to no one!" 

 

The Witch made a wet choked sound, the hook going through the middle of her ribs. She stared at it with wide eyes, having a nice view of how Roadhog pulled the hook out. He had to yank the chain a couple of times- the hook got stuck on _something_ but he eventually managed to pull it out. The hook fell to the floor, something black and pulsating stuck in the tip. The Witch dove for it, but Roadhog was quick to bring it to himself. He took the black mass on his fingers. 

"No!" The Witch screamed, her hands reaching to Roadhog. "No, Don't-" 

He crushed it between his fingers, black goo spilling out of it. 

"No! No no no no no!" The Witch screamed as a dark liquid started to spill off her wound. It wasn't blood- it looked more like black gunk. It flowed out of her like a river, sticky and thick. She opened her mouth to scream, insects and lizards crawling out of her chest along with the gunk. The insects flew away, worms crawling on the thickness of the gunk and with lizards attempting to escape her insides. It just kept coming and coming as the Witch was propped up with her hands above the ground, vomiting leaves and chunks of wood. She couldn't hold herself up, falling into her elbows as she kept vomiting and bleeding, her skin getting covered in green algae. Roots were already growing out of her body as she finally descended into the ground, the algae and grass sealing her dead body into the ground, her body finally empty of insects. 

An Inhuman scream came from the other side of the room, and both Jamison and Roadhog turned their heads. 

The Reaper was screeching in agony, his body disintegrating into dust. It was a slow and long process, every inch of his being destroyed. His pumpkin head was still nothing but pulp, but flames emanated from his neck intensifying with every second that passed. He tried to run away, his feet succumbing as he did so. Slowly, he stopped moving, his screams stopping until there was nothing but smoke and dirt on the ground. The Reaper was no more. 

The Witch was dead. 

 

Roadhog ignored it all. He ignored the rotten corpses, the pile of ash, the human shaped patch of grass on the tiles. He ignored all of it, running towards Jamison instead.   
Jamison couldn't help but sigh out as Roadhog kneeled in front of him, cradling him carefully in his massive arms. Roadhog stared at him, looking at his broken bloody body in his hands. 

"Y-" Talking hurt as if he was being stabbed all over again, but he had to talk. It was the only thing he could do. "Ya made it." 

Jamison gave a very weak smile. "I'm... glad." 

Roadhog made a choked sound, his fingers caressing Jamison's sweaty hair. Jamison felt guilt crawl up to him, for some reason. 

"I-I had- Hog," He choked back tears. "I didn't know- she- she never told me she would-" 

"I believe you." 

"M' sorry..." He couldn't help it- he started sobbing, his face crunching up in pain and guilt. "This- this shouldn't- it aint-" He sucked a deep breath, his body rattling in agony. "It shouldn't 'ave ended like this..." 

He started full on crying, snot spilling from his nose. He pressed his face against Roadhog's pectoral, sucking in breath as his shoulders shook. Roadhog held him tighter, letting him cry into his skin. 

"We- we were gonna go to tha' mountains, we were- fuck," He bit his lips but Jamison was just crying like a child, unable to stop. "I'm so sorry, Hog- I'm, I'm so sorry," 

"I should've protected you." 

Roadhog voice was breaking, wet and uncomfortable. Roadhog pressed into him, burying his face on Jamison's neck. 

"You saved me. I should have protected you, but I failed." He choked in a dry sob. "I failed. I- I'm so sorry," 

Jamison wrapped his metal hand around Roahog's neck, embracing him. Roadhog let him, breathing into Jamison's skin. Jamison started to feel very drowsy, but he didn't care. He kissed weakly at Roadhog's skin, his fingers going cold and unresponsive. He felt his heartbeat get slow, his body beginning to feel heavy.   
Jamison's vision started to blur, but he didn't want this. He just wanted to hold unto Roadhog forever, in his arms away from danger. 

"Hog..." He whispered softly, his head wasn't making sense anymore. He saw the man looking at him, and Jamison felt save. He felt amazing. He felt like he was a child again. 

"You're beautiful," He whispered delirious, his flesh hand caressing the green skin of his snout. How did he make something so beautiful? He didn't make sense. He was gorgeous. He was the most amazing thing on earth. There was no way Jamison created him- he couldn't create something so perfect with his messed up hands. 

They're okay. They're going to go and live in the woods- live somewhere far away from there. Live in a nice cabin- maybe have a small farm and animals. Roadhog could play with the pigs, and Jamison could build things to help them harvest. He could read his books to Roadhog, and teach him about the world. They could be happy, they would- 

They would be okay. 

Roadhog was staring at him. For a moment, Jamison forgot about the searing pain on his abdomen, forgot about his blood pouring out from his wounds and mouth. He attempted to sit up, but his body was too weak. Roadhog leaned down, making it easier to Jamison. 

The Doctor kissed Roadhog, softly. He was losing strength, he felt Roadhog's palm wrap around his head and lifting him slightly, helping him. He couldn't move his lips anymore, eyes closed, his flesh hand feeling the coldness of Roadhog's nape. Roadhog kissed him very soft, gentle, afraid he would break. 

"You're beautiful." Roadhog whispered into his mouth, his hot breath reaching Jamison's lips. Jamison closed his eyes, feeling the dampness of Roadhog's skin. 

"Hog," he whispered, his body going completely limp. His voice was breaking down, breathing out soft, warm. "Hoggie..." 

 

The whirring of machines always gave him comfort. The way the bodies moved the way he wanted them, the way he had control over them- it was amazing. His hands could create that. His hands could create anything he wanted, there was no limit. 

 

Jamison can recall the first time he built an automaton by himself.   
It was pretty useless- it only hovered a little above the ground thanks to its thrusters, and it did nothing but follow him around, but it was _something_. He showed it to his father, who patted his head and praised him. Jamison beamed with joy. 

 

Jamison can remember exactly the day his father died.   
He was making something for Lord Reinhardt- a jester automaton, or something of the sort. He was in his laboratory but there had been an accident. Jamison was away, when he returned home everything was burning- the smoke covering the moon and the smell drowning his nose.   
Since then, he has hated the Lord. 

 

Jamison will never forget the day he lost his limbs.   
He was working on a new automaton- something for the Lord, as well. He had been working for him a couple of years, taking the job after his father died in the fire. He crossed some wires wrong, or perhaps used too much electricity- whatever happened, an explosion ensued. He was sent flying across the room, his right arm and leg burnt. He lived far away from the town and no one cared to check on the explosion in his home. When he managed to crawl away and get into town, his limbs were rotten, and had to be amputated.   
He had to build his own prosthetics, with no help. 

 

Jamison will never forget the day Roadhog opened his eyes.   
His creation, his man- but not _his_ , no- Roadhog was his own individual, his own person. A person that loved him despite everything. Despite his flaws, despite his fucked up mind. Roadhog, a creature he couldn't believe was alive. 

 

Roadhog, the one that was holding him close, his cold snout pressing against his skin. 

 

Roadhog, his strong fingers cradling him carefully, caressing his cheek. 

 

Roadhog. 

 

Roadhog. 

 

Roadhog Roadhog Roadhog Roadhog Roadhog Roadhog Roadhog Roadhog Roadhog Roadhog Roadhog Roadhog Roadhog Roadhog Roadhog Roadhog Roadhog Roadhog Roadhog Roadhog Roadhog Roadhog _Roadhog Roadhog Roadhog Roadhog Roadhog Roadhog Roadhog Roadhog Roadhog Roadhog Roadhog Roadhog **Roadhog Roadhog Roadhog Roadhog Roadhog Roadhog**_

 

 

He was warm. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Roadhog. 

That was his name. Roadhog. That was the name Jamison gave him, and he had accepted it. Why should he protest? It was a good name, and he felt it fit him. Roadhog. 

He knew he was massive- he knew he was powerful in a way natural people weren't. He was very well aware he was not like Jamison- no. Jamison was natural- he was born from a mother, born from flesh- a human, a natural being.   
Roadhog knows he isn't that- he knows that he is in no means natural. He is raw, pieces of natural humans stitched together to form a creature. He knows he is artificial- Jamison smells of fresh meat and intensity. Roadhog? Roadhog smells of chemicals and rotten flesh. 

He was the complete opposite of Jamison. 

He knew about him just after he was granted life- he knew his pain, his fears. He knew the people that had harmed him, he didn't know what but he _knew_ , as if they had harmed him, Roadhog, specifically. He suspected this was Jamison's doing- to have someone to just kill those that wronged him. But no- Roadhog was his _own person_ , his own being with thoughts, no one had told him what to do or think. It was him- all him, his decision. _His_. 

And it hurt. It hurt in a way he could possibly never explain. He had been alive for not too long, and he knew he hated the way his intestines clenched when Jamison told him how his victims hurt him. The way his heart shrunk at the sight of Jamison crumpled on the floor, bloody and beaten when he wasn't there to protect him. 

And now it hurts. 

It hurts, and he can't stop it. 

Jamison laid on his arms, dead. Limp like those people he had killed with his bare hands. Limp and dead like those he killed on the plaza for taking Jamison away. Breathless like the man he twisted in half until he exploded into organs. 

Dead. 

Roadhog wasn't good with calculating how much time passed- he never was. He would always get home too early or too late. He couldn't tell how much time passed sitting on the floor of the empty castle, on the throne room, cradling in his arms the one that gave him everything. 

He gave him his love. 

And he was _dead_. 

 

He looked around, the dead witch still on the floor and becoming flora. The dead Lord remained decapitated, his head not too far from them. Corpses littered the ground, and it was disgusting. It was terrible. Jamison couldn't be here.   
Roadhog stood up, careful to not jostle Jamison's body too much. He stepped over the rotten servants of the Witch, not paying double attention to them. 

Getting out of the castle was easy, the cold night air hitting him on the face. It smelled of burnt wood and meat. The dead mercenaries still laid on the ground at the entrance of the castle but Roadhog paid no attention to them. What was the point? Nothing mattered anymore.   
The houses were burning to the ground, most of the town destroyed. Burnt and dead bodies were scattered across the roads. He did this. He is very well aware that he destroyed an entire town, no survivors- no one else to tell the tale. 

He would do it all over again. 

 

Roadhog memorized the way to their home. He had to admit, the first few nights he got a bit lost in the woods, but now he had no trouble finding his way back. He lifted his head up, seeing how the sky was littered with the smoke of the burning town.   
The door to their home was torn open, from where the mob took Jamison. A terrible disgusting feeling blossomed on his chest, and he knew it was guilt. He should have been there. He should- he should- 

Roadhog breathed in. He stepped inside. The strong smell of oil reached his nose, but he ignored it. He maneuvered his way to the garden, staring up at the moon that was already starting to hide.   
He kneeled, Jamison still in his arms, dead. Roadhog stared at him, his thumb caressing Jamison's thin chapped lips. They were caked in blood, but he didn't care. He was beautiful. Roadhog couldn't believe someone like Jamison could create _him_. It was unfair. 

This wasn't supposed to happen. 

Roadhog breathed slowly, inspecting Jamison's features. He would do this when Jamison was asleep, his fingers ghosting over his face as the man slept next to him. 

His fingertips caressed his nose, his eyelids. His eyelashes tickled the tip of his fingers. His digits pressed softly against his jaw, tracing the outline of his face with his fingernail. 

He looked at peace. 

 

He heard something rattle inside the house. Roadhog lifted his gaze, to see a small figure running around the house, a bucket of oil on one hand, torch on the other and a bag with what seemed were many books on their back.  
The figure stepped out on the garden and spotted him. It was a small child- a girl. Her brown hair was messy and sweaty. She stared with wide eyes at Roadhog, and at the figure in his arms. Her mouth twitched, the torch in her arm twitching as well. A survivor. 

Roadhog noticed that the girl was missing her left hand- she was holding the bucket with the crease of her left arm. It was bandaged messy and bloody- Roadhog assumed he was the cause. There was some blood caked on her face, but she didn't falter. In normal circumstances, Roadhog would have run towards her and killed her, but he didn't want to leave Jamison's body. He was far more important. 

He saw a bunch of books in the sack at her back. She stole Jamison's books- why? to learn? to tell his legacy? Perhaps. Roadhog didn't make sense of it, but it didn't matter.   
The girl showed her teeth, gripping the torch on her palm tightly. She screamed, shoving the flame on the grass and bushes. There was still flame on the torch, which she proceeded to throw inside their home. Then, she ran away. 

The inside was engulfed easily, but Roadhog stared at the fire on the bushes. It spread quickly, the roses burning to a crisp as the fire spread towards the entire area. It surrounded him and Jamison, the heat burning at his skin but it didn't hurt. 

He clutched Jamison's body close, the flames reaching Roadhog's skin. It started to peel and melt, the stitches popping open and the muscle tissue showing. He kept Jamison close, covering his face from the flames that had taken over his corpse as well, the heat burning his eyes. Roadhog clutched to him like a lifeline, letting his clothes and body burn into the sky. 

 

He closed his eyes.


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on.

He opened his eyes.

 

The sun was harsh on his skin, making it burn and sweaty. He had gotten used to it- he had to. Otherwise Australia would have eaten him alive long ago. 

The engine of his bike was drowning his ears, but he could still hear the hollers of those that were chasing them. Their cars and bikes had been modified to look cooler more than being functional, and they clung out of the windows of the vehicles while waving swords and guns. Their attackers aimed at him and shot, but they were going so fast through the road the bullets missed.  
Roadhog made a sharp turn expecting to gain more distance but it barely worked, the Junkers still chasing them through the road. 

His copilot groaned, hunched on the sidecar and trying to dig something out of his duffel bag.

“Rat!” Roadhog screamed above the engine of his bike. “Shake them off!”

“I’m on it! I can’t find- crap!” Junkrat held on the walls of the sidecar as Roadhog made another very sharp turn.  
It has been just half a year since Junkrat employed Roadhog to become his bodyguard (babysitter, honestly), and Roadhog was still trying to get used to just how much activity that implied. Half the time if he wasn’t preventing the little idiot from blowing his own arms off (Roadhog can bet you a million credits that would happen at one point), it was having to save him from other Junkers that wanted to cut his arms off.  
It was, to be honest, sorta fun. 

These Junkers in particular had managed to attack them when they were low on supplies. Junkrat had no more grenades, and there was no time to make them. He would have to improvise. 

“Junkrat!” Roadhog screamed in annoyance. It was getting tiring, and he himself wasn’t really in the mood of fighting all those Junkers. Lucky for him Junkrat had just found exactly what he needed.

“Roight, Roadhog!” Junkrat screamed, holding various metallic disks close to his chest. “Try tha drive ‘em near tha cliff!”

Roadhog groaned, shaking his head. “Too dangerous. Just get them off me”

“Ya gotta trust me!” Junkrat wailed. “Fine, then! We’ll do it tha hard way ya heifer!”

Junkrat threw the disks on the ground, little red light-bulbs turning on their surface as they laid on the dirt.

“That’s it?!” Roadhog screamed, but Junkrat just smiled. Out of the corner of his eye Roadhog saw how the smaller Junker picked up a small detonator, fiddling it with his fingers.

“Ya better hit tha gas, buddy!”

The moment the vehicles of the Junkers were directly above the disks, Junkrat pressed the detonator. They all exploded at the same time, the cars and bikes of the Junkers being launched into the air with great force in a ball of fire. Their rides smashed hard against the ground, one of the cars exploding in a flurry of fire and blood. The others were in no better shape- they were on fire and with their wheels up, their bikes destroyed.  
Roadhog’s bike was slightly affected as well, the man swerving due to the explosion. He tried his best to straighten it up, and for one second he would crash it but at the end after a lot of struggling he managed to put her back on the road. 

Junkrat was laughing very loudly on the sidecar, hand on his belly and head tilting back. Roadhog- he didn’t know if he was impressed or _horrified_ , but he kept driving anyways, sweat rolling down his back.

“What was that?!” he screamed, eyes still focused on the road. His heart was beating fast, still shocked. He had never seen Junkrat do such a thing. 

“Me concussion mines!” Junkrat happily exclaimed. “Extra powerful ones. Got some of ‘em still lying around, those are harder tha make than tha normal ones. Figured we would need ‘em at some point!”  
Roadhog slowly stopped his bike, parking it on th emidle of the empty highway. He took a deep breath, and turned to face Junkrat.

“Tell me when you DO these things, you will get us killed!”

“Mate, I had no time! Ya told me tha get rid of ‘em quick, and I did!” Junkrat crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Ya gonna blow at me for doin’ what ya told me tha?! Ain’t that nice!”

Roadhog placed a huge hand on Junkrat’s shoulder, squeezing it tight.

“Listen to me _Jamison-_ “

The words stay in his throat. Some kind of weird feeling rattled him, some kind of weird strange familiarity. He had never used Junkrat’s real name at all. The kid had told him a while ago, hoping to coax Roadhog’s real name but unsuccessful. 

Roadhog had never said that name before (Never knew or heard of anyone going by it), but it felt familiar. It sparkled something in his belly he couldn’t understand, something that just seemed natural to him. 

Junkrat was in the same page as him, it seemed. His eyes widened, and he stared at the ground. His eyelids twitched, trying to make sense of the flurry of emotions he was feeling. 

"Hey… Did uh… we ever meet before? Ya know- before I hired ya?” 

Normally Roadhog would roll his eyes and maybe slap the top of Junkrat’s head. The kid’s memory was absolute garbage, but Roadhog couldn’t help but wonder. 

Had he met him before? He felt like he did. But it was impossible. Roadhog would surely have remembered Junkrat- the kid’s bright amber eyes and freakishly tall figure were not a normal sight, it would be very hard to forget. 

His mind went to before the Omnium, but it was impossible. Junkrat must have been about five or six years old when that happened. There was no way Roadhog had met him before.  
Then why did it feel so familiar? 

“…No. No, we never met.” 

"Did I tell ya my name?” 

“Yes.” 

Junkrat blinked strangely, trying to figure out just what was happening. Roadhog… he wanted to know what, but it was probably better to forget it. It must be exhaustion and hunger what made them feel that. 

“Come on,” Roadhog patted his shoulder, and started the engine again. Junkrat stayed quiet, staring at his hands and trying to make up his mind. 

That feeling of familiarity was something Roadhog hadn’t felt in a long time. It clawed at him, when he rolled Jamison’s name on his tongue. It felt good. It felt… warm. 

“Jamie,” he ventured. 

Junkrat’s eyes went wide, and there was that feeling again. Something just about the way he says it, or the way the name just sounds like something he has said millions of times before, a name he probably screamed in a past life. 

Junkrat giggled, feet hanging out of the sidecar as they made their way through the road. “No one has called me that in a long time, mate.” 

Roadhog felt that he probably went too far with the experimenting, but then Junkrat laughed. 

“Sounds good when ya say it, though. Like… it sounds good, roight?” 

Right.  
Roadhog kept driving, the wind brushing at his skin as he hit the gas. 

“Mako” 

"Say again?” 

"My name is Mako,” Roadhog said nonchalantly, trying to ignore how personal it was to give out his own name. 

Junkrat smiled. “Sounds nice on yer voice.” 

Roadhog huffed, focusing on the road. His mind felt better- at ease. Something telling him that maybe that strange feeling in their guts wasn’t as bad. 

After all, he figured they would be spending a lot of time together. Better to get familiar with each other. 

Roadhog sighed, making their way through the Australian Outback. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this series. I am so grateful!
> 
> I hope you keep enjoying my fics.
> 
> See ya ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! my tumblr is http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/ and my twitter is https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs if you wanna hit me up and talk about gross junkers or something!


End file.
